One Last Time
by Kashikoi-Kaitamaki
Summary: Kotori and Umi were childhood friends, and when they were younger they both promised to get married with one another. However, they were separated afterwords. Upon meeting again, Umi became a playgirl and Kotori became a shy cute girl. Rated T might change to Rated M. Futanari. NozoEli, NicoMaki, RinPana, HonoTsuba.
1. Prologue: The Promise

**Oh, hey there. I'm back. Yep... Okay so first of all sorry if I hadn't updated my TSIOC story, I'll probably update that around the first week of October, and secondly I made this story on my phone so if it's bad please don't hesitate to criticize me. I have an OC here called Haru since I don't think there's an actual guy character (Excluding the dad) in Love Live! that I could use.**

 **Warnings:**

 **This is just a project, if the first few chapters does not go well, I will not continue this story and stop.**

 **This story might contain Futanari, so if you're not into that I suggest you to not read this.**

 **This story is rated T but might change to rated M in the future so be prepared for that.**

 **This story might contain a lot of OOC since I needed to make the characters more... different.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the actual show.**

0o0o0o0

 **Prologue: The Promise**

The two girls ran up the grassy hill together, both laughing at each others company. Enjoying their time together every month, every week, everyday, every hour, every minute, every second...

As the two girls reached the top, they both sat down and enjoyed the beautiful view of the town from afar. The blue-haired girl started plucking the flowers around her and making it into a ring like shape.

"Kotori, I love you so, so much, and when we're old enough I wish to marry you. To see you walk down the aisle with a beautiful dress. I want us to say our vows, exchange rings, and finally a kiss to seal our vows." Umi had said with confidence as she brought up the flower ring in front of Kotori's face.

Shocked at first, the girl then started giggling as she regained from her previous shock. "Umi-chan, I think you've been reading to much love novels." Kotori stated with a little mischievous glint in her eyes.

At this, Umi looked down in defeat assuming that Kotori had rejected her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be separated from her. Kotori was her light, her hope, her reason why she still stands even after being abused day by day from her dad. She was the reason why she still hadn't ended her life after her mother passed away from an accident.

As tears formed in Umi's eyes, she suddenly felt warm hands touch her cheeks gently making her look up. As she looked up at Kotori's amber eyes, she saw her left hand go up indicating her that she wants to the flower ring on her finger.

Lifting the flower ring and sliding it on Kotori's ring finger, Umi smiled at her as her tears dried up. "Yes, I will marry you, Umi-chan." Kotori gently whispered as tears of happiness started to fall.

Umi wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead gently. "Sorry, did I force you?" She whispered.

"No, no, it's just that… I'm happy, really happy." Kotori wiped her own tears. "Promise that we'll get married?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I promise." Umi said lifting up her pinky. "Actually, I don't think a pinky promise would be good enough." Putting down her pinky, Umi then tried to think of a better method.

"How about a… kiss?" Kotori suggested while blushing. This made Umi blush even more furiously. "I m-mean if… that's ok with you?" Umi scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she awaited for Kotori's answer.

Kotori leaned in slightly as an answer and slowly started to close her eyes. Knowing full well what Kotori's answer was, Umi imitated Kotori's move.

As they both leaned in closer, their heart started beating faster and faster. With eyes fully closed and lips connected, they could feel their heart stop of happiness.

The kiss was gentle, chaste even. It was all far too much for Umi; she had finally confessed to the love of her life and now here she was kissing her, and Kotori hadn't even protested. Heck! She was even the one who suggested it!

But unfortunately the moment had to be stopped since they both ran of breath. The two kids looked at each other smiling like a bunch of idiots.

They were happy, they were together, but not all moments can last that long…

2 weeks after their confession, Kotori had to move since her mom had gotten a new job in the city as a principal.

There they were on top of the hill once again, one was crying and the other was on the verge of tears.

"Why? I thought we will be together and get married? Why are you leaving?!" Umi had shouted as she still refuse to let her tears fall. She will not be weak, especially not in front of her love.

Kotori sniffed and sob for a few moments before answering. "I'm so sorry, Umi-chan. I don't want to go either! I want to stay here with you and be by your side forever. I love you… so please don't hate me." Kotori managed to say while sobbing and sniffing in between.

Umi couldn't handle it anymore, her tears dropped. She moved closer to Kotori and wiped her tears away and gently whispered to her ear. "I would never be mad at you, Kotori. I love you, and it's not your fault that you have to leave. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Umi hugged Kotori tightly and started rubbing her back, whispering nothing but sweet and comforting things to her, even as her own tears fall.

After the both of them calmed down. Eyes both red and puffy, they cuddled together on the grass on top of the hill, staring at the same view of the town.

Umi started to fidget around as if she was trying to get something from her pocket. She looked at Kotori who had a curious look, with one of her eyebrows up and lips curled into a confused frown.

Adorable Umi thought as she started giggling, making the ash-brown haired girl frown even more. "Um… so after our confession 2 weeks ago, I thought of saving my allowance to buy you something." Umi smiled sheepishly as she lightly scratched her cheeks, avoiding eye contact with Kotori.

"Umi-chan, you know you didn't have to fo that!" Kotori gasped.

"I know… but I wanted to." Umi grinned at Kotori with a small blush on her face.

Umi pulled out a box and opened it. In the box contained two matching rings, except one was silver and the other was blue. Looking at it closely, this must've been really expensive.

Kotori gaped at the rings before looking at Umi in disbelief, as a response Umi just smiled sheepishly back at her. "H-how much was this…?" Kotori muttered weakly.

"Uh… it was about 30050. I kind of had to ask Eli for some money too…" Umi laughed weakly when she remembered the million questions she got from her older cousin when asked for money. Umi fortunately manage to escape, but not without the money her cousin had lend her.

"W-w-what?! 30050?! You really didn't have to do it, Umi-chan!" Kotori slurred with concern.

"No, no, it's fine Kotori! Really! If you want to pay me back then just wear the blue ring and I'll be happy." Umi took the beautiful blue ring out of the box.

Sighing, Kotori gave up and agreed to wear the ring. She lifted her left hand and felt a cold object sliding in onto her ring finger. When she looked at her beloved she saw that she was grinning widely. At this, Kotori smiled at her love's goofy face.

After Umi was finished putting the ring on her beloved's finger, she then felt Kotori lifting her left hand up and sliding on the silver ring onto her fingers. She saw that Kotori was smiling and this made her smile too.

After they were finished, the two smiled at one another, and they both started to lean in, eyes slowly closing. Their lips connected, Umi moved her head closer to Kotori to deepen their kiss.

Once out of breath, they separated resting their foreheads together. "Kotori… you'll come back… right?" Umi said unsure if the other girl was really coming back.

"Yes I promise, Umi-chan. Even if I don't, I'll find you. Then we can get married." Kotori grinned. Umi smiled back as response.

For the rest of the hours they had, they just cuddled with one another on top of the hill. Unfortunately, their time together was over.

Back at their house, Kotori stood near the car, eyes full of tears once again, talking to Umi and Eli. "Well… this is it, huh? Our time to finally separate…" Eli smiled sadly at Kotori, eyes also full of tears.

Kotori was like a little sister to Eli, she was one of the people who she wanted to protect. Growing up, Umi and Eli had been best of friends, but ever since Kotori moved to their neighborhood the three of them had been inseparable. Eli would sometimes feel a bit lonely though, because it was pretty obvious that her little cousin and Kotori had feelings with each other.

But nevertheless, the both of them never did nor will ever disinclude Eli. "Yeah… I'll miss you guys. I just wish I could stay here with the both of you…" Kotori sobbed.

"We'll miss you too, Kotori. We will never forget you, okay?" Umi comforted Kotori, whom submitted to Umi's hug. Eli smiled at this interaction, she knows that Kotori and Umi got together and was very accepting and supportive to their relationship.

After the hug -Eli had also joined the hug after a few moments later- they let go and continued crying. "Well… I have to go no now, bye I'll miss you guys." Kotori smiled sadly and even more sadder when she looked at Umi.

The cousins only nodded unable to utter a single word. Kotori opened the car door then slammed it shut. Before the car drives away, Umi ran to Kotori's window and started knocking on it. Opening the window, Kotori was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly she was stopped by a pair lips pressing onto hers.

Everyone around them stood in silence, shocked at what they are seeing, but not aggressive about it. Especially Kotori's mom who had saw it all since she was the one who was driving the car Kotori was in. Kotori's mom smiled at the scene, she was supportive about this relationship. I mean, it was Umi who made her daughter smile and look forward the next day everyday.

Breaking the kiss, Umi started talking. "I love you, and I'll never stop loving you. I promise to marry you and I don't intend to break that promise." Umi had a determined face that made Kotori giggle a bit. Kotori pecked Umi's lips again and replied.

"I sure do hope you don't, I'll see you again. I promise." Kotori smiled. Umi grinned. Closing her window, Kotori gave Umi one last sad smile, and then there they were away from view. More tears ran down Umi's cheek.

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at whose hand it was, she saw a smiling Eli. "Don't worry Umi, we'll see her again." She muttered to her younger cousin.

"I know, I just wish I could see her smile again. One last time…" Umi grinned when she remembered Kotori's gentle smile.

She was certain that she was going to see her again, but she wasn't sure if they could keep their promise. Until then, she will always remember her beloved and her smile. No matter what. Their proof was the ring on her finger, it was proof that Umi loves her and would do anything for her. Anything.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

**First chapter woohoo! I did this on my phone again... p** **lease criticize me orz. Anyways, I re-read this chapter but I don't have any superpowers, so if you see anything wrong please report it to me immediately!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sonodass: Thank you so much for liking my story! I'll try to update as fast as I can! :)**

 **Junior Dos: The idea of Umi being a playgirl actually just popped out of nowhere when I was at school daydreaming, and thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **BrenBren Uchiha: Thank you so much for supporting and liking my story! And yes sadly Umi was abused. :( But fun-fact, I actually just thought of her being abused when I was writing the prologue itself.**

 **Warnings:**

 **NSFW Scene coming up! That means there's a sex scene between my, personal favourite, OTP. No spoilers you'll see it soon so don't worry!**

 **The sex scene contain F-U-T-A-N-A-R-I.** **So please don't complain to me that I didn't warn** **you or anything like that.**

 **Other than that please enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 1: A New Day**

It's that time again. Even though she had moved often, she still can't help but feel nervous whenever the actual time comes. It's the first day of school, actually it's more like the first day of school for Kotori even though it's the middle of the semester.

Kotori, once again had to move to another place since her mother was transferred to a different school. Of course, this means that she also had to go to the school her mother got into.

Otonokizaka High School. Sounds like a good school… she thinks… Anyways! Kotori was putting on her red bow tie, indicating that she was in fact a second year student.

Looking at herself, she could say that she looked decent enough to go to school. Walking out of her new room and going downstairs, she went in the dining room then ate the breakfast her mother prepared for her before heading to work.

After finishing her light meal, she washed her dishes, took her bag and went to school. Her new school wasn't far but it sure wasn't near also.

As she reached the gates, her heart started beating faster and her palms started to sweat slightly. She took a deep breath before stepping onto the school grounds. However she was stopped midway when a ginger-haired girl bumped into her, making Kotori fall down on her butt.

"O-owie…" The ginger girl said, rubbing her head. "S-sorry about that! I didn't see you coming and I was in a hurry and…" The girl kept rambling on but was interrupted by Kotori.

"No, don't worry I'm fine." Kotori got up and offered a hand to the ginger, who gratefully accepted. When the girl finished brushing herself, she lifted a hand to Kotori.

"I'm Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you… um?"

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Minami Kotori." She took the other's hand and shook it.

"Hmm... Minami… that sounds kind of familiar… where did I hear that before…?" Honoka lifted a finger to her lips, indicating that she's trying to remember something she forgot.

"Actually, you would that name because my mom is going to be the new principal here at Otonokizaka." Kotori said with a gentle smile. Honoka's eyes sparked as she remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! Wait… if you're Principal Minami's daughter… then that makes you Maki-chan's cousin!" Honoka half-yelled to the ash-brown haired girl.

This made Kotori a bit surprised, she didn't really know that her little cousin actually had _friends_. I mean, the red-head was an antisocial girl that always sticked with Kotori when they were younger. You should've seen that kid when Kotori had to move away, she was crying and depressed for 2 months before moving on. And, oh boy, you should've seen how she reacted when Kotori came back; it was like she finally found her will to live.

Though, Kotori wasn't surprised that her little cousin goes to Otonokizaka, after all when she found out that her mother got the job as the new principal for Otonokizaka, she immediately got a message from Maki saying how glad and happy she was that Kotori is going to her school. In a very, very long sentence. Kotori could only answer with a short 'I'm glad too' to the eccentric red-head.

"Oh, you know Maki-chan? That's a bit surprising for me." She giggled.

Honoka nodded enthusiastically before talking. "Of course I know Maki-chan! She's the student council president, and my friend and I would always stop by and ask if she needed any help!" Honoka grinned at her.

 _Student council president?_ Kotori thought, but realizing that she had just said that out loud, she blushed, making Honoka giggle at her cute little antics. "You know, you might seem confident and all, but I think you're just cute and shy around people." Honoka informed her, laughing when she saw Kotori's blush harden.

Before Kotori could reply to Honoka's embarrassing comment, they heard a shout coming from inside the school. "Honokaa~~! Hurry up, or else you're going to be late for the meeting~~~!" A girl with purple hair and glasses yelled while waving her hands.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot about the meeting! Sorry Kotori, but I have to go I'll see you later~!" Honoka half-yelled while running towards the school entrance.

 _Kotori? I guess that's fine,_ Kotori thought before replying back to Honoka. "Okay! Be careful and don't bump into anyone again!" Kotori yelled before hearing a faint 'okay!' and a 'umph, owie!' afterwards. Kotori giggled at her new acquaintance antics before she started walking towards the entrance.

As she looked around her her, she saw that some students were wearing skirts and others were wearing pants. At first she was confused, but then she remembered why they were wearing pants.

In that time of the year, hermaphrodites became more and more common and less rare. Otonokizaka is probably one of the schools in Japan that promotes and support hermaphrodites to go to their school. Although, the only rules for hermaphrodite students was that they needed to wear pants, and that they will try to refrain themselves from having sexual intercourse in school with other students.

When Kotori was about to go in the school, she heard something coming from beside the school. Curious to what it was, she walked to the side and saw nothing. Shrugging it off, Kotori was about to go back when she heard another faint noises, this time it was bit louder and it was coming from the back of the school.

Still curious to what it is, Kotori silently walked towards the corner and peeked at the back.

Kotori's eyes widen at the sight, her face started blushing. She saw something she doubt she would ever unsee. It was something she wanted to forget but probably wouldn't. What Kotori saw was her little cousin sitting on the grass with a girl with raven black-hair practically riding her.

The smaller girl was jumping up and down on Maki's dick, while Maki was holding her waist. Both moaning loudly but quietly at the same time. They both kissed passionately with their tongue both fighting for dominance. "M-maki-chan… Ah! I l-love you s-so much!" The smaller girl said after they broke the kiss.

"N-nico-chan… Nngh! I...Ah! L-love you too!" Maki said before kissing the other girl again and pumping faster.

When Maki finally came, they were both exhausted and still inside each other. Panting hard, they stared at one another then started kissing even more. At this point, Kotori left, but was scarred for life at what she just saw and experienced.

Even more quiet than before, Kotori just hurried to the office trying to forget what she had just saw. Still distracted from her horrible experience, she didn't notice that someone was in front her and bumped into them. Fortunately, no one fell on they're butts this time.

When looked up to apologize to whoever she bumped into, she saw familiar eyes that filled her with nostalgia. Those same eyes widen at the sight of Kotori, mouth agaped the girl asked a question to Kotori with a slight waver on her voice.

"Kotori? Is that really you?"


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Short chapter sorry orz. Anyways, you guys know the drill, criticize me and don't even dare to hesitate.**

 **I won't be able to reply to reviews today, but next chapter I'll try to answer all of them. Sorry if I accidentally didn't reply to yours, it's because my phone is being glitchy on me and won't show me all of my reviews.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I really love reading your reviews. It gives me a good laugh and inspiration, so please don't stop and I won't either.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 2: Meeting**

"Kotori? Is that really you?" Eyes full of hope and mouth slightly agape, the girl Kotori had bumped into whispered in a wavering voice, as if she was about to cry or something close to that.

"Y-yes, it's me, Kotori." Kotori smiled at the other girl, and decided to tease her a bit. "Um… sorry, but you are?" She feigned curiosity.

The other could only stutter in disbelief. "W-what? Y-you… don't remember me?" She said as if she was really going to cry. Kotori giggled at her reaction and broke her mask.

"I'm sorry, I was teasing you a bit. It's good to see you again, Eli-chan." Kotori grinned at the smiling blonde. "Geez, Kotori. When did you become such a teaser." Eli smirked at the girl.

Kotori was about to reply, but got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked over to where the noise had came from and saw the same purple-haired girl from before.

"Elicchi, who might this be?" The girl said with a smile on her face, but Kotori was pretty sure that she saw a tinge of jealousy in her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Oh! Nozomi, this is Kotori. She was our neighbor when Umi and I was younger." She said in soft and dreamy voice, as if she was talking to her crush or something.

 _Interesting_ , Kotori thought as she stared at her childhood friend before looking at the purple-haired. "Nice to meet you! I'm Minami Kotori, please just call me Kotori!" She said in a cheerful voice, sticking a hand out toward Nozomi.

This time Nozomi's facial expression was full-on kind, not even a tinge of jealousy was there to see. "I see… Well, it's nice to meet you Kotori. My name is Tojo Nozomi!" Nozomi took her hand and shook it before looking at Eli.

"Actually I came here for a reason. Elicchi, when I went in my classroom I saw that there was a bouquet of flowers on my desk, saying it was from my 'Secret Admirer' but I doubt I have any except for you." Nozomi said questioningly.

Eli only chuckled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Ahh~ Busted, huh?" Eli looked at Nozomi's unamused face.

The girl with glasses sighed then started talking in a soft voice. "Elicchi… you know I'm still not ready to date yet… especially after what happened." Nozomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know, and I'm sorry if I'm forcing you too much." Eli hugged Nozomi gently, as if she was a fragile and beautiful artifact in her hands. Eli kissed the top of Nozomi's head and started whispering comforting things to her.

As Kotori watched this, she felt nostalgic. She felt like something similar to this had happened to her a long time ago, but she couldn't remember. Why? Why couldn't she remember? The more she tries to remember the more her head started to hurt, so she stopped.

Looking at the pair once more, she then walked towards the office, trying not to interrupt their moment together. So it was like that, huh? To think that Eli was actually this caring to someone. Not that she wasn't caring, it's just that Kotori had never seen Eli act this way. That Nozomi sure is something to make Eli act all shy and romantic.

When she - _finally_ \- reached the office without anymore interruptions, she asked for information of her class. The receptionist then called Kotori's new teacher in. Her teacher then guided her to her class and asked her to wait until he calls on her.

Nodding, Kotori then waited nervously outside her new classroom. When the teacher finally ask her to come in, she took a deep breath and walked in gracefully.

As she walked in, the students started whispering and muttering. She could hear some say that she was 'hot' or 'cute' she even heard someone say that she had huge tits. Which made her blush, but she maintained composure and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, my name is Minami Kotori. Please take good care."

She bowed, and the students started clapping lightly. "Okay, Minami-san. You can sit right there in front of Sonoda-san over there." He pointed at the blue haired-girl wearing a fedora. The said girl was looking at her with her eyes wide and mouth agape. The same expression Eli had just given her.

Kotori walked towards the girl then sat in front of her. She turned around giving the other a gentle smile. "Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends!" She stuck a hand out waiting for the other to answer.

The blue-haired too her hand talked in a disbelieving voice. "Uh… yeah. Nice to meet you… Kotori… do you remember me?" She whispered.

"Um… sorry… I can't remember my past that much. I forgot a lot of people when I had an accident 3 years ago. Sorry, but what's your name?" Kotori asked. When Umi had heard this she could almost feel herself crying, but she stood her ground. Taking a deep breath she smiled then answered.

"I'm Sonoda Umi, it's nice seeing you again Kotori."


	4. Chapter 3: Meet My Friends!

**I LIVEEE! Ugh, this past weeks had been very eventful so I apologize for not updating orz. This was kind of a rushed chapter so feel free to criticize me all you want! Anyways, let's move on shall we!**

 **Reviews:**

 **BrenBrenUchiha: Yes, sadly Kotori forgot Umi. I wasn't really planning on doing that, but I needed more drama. And it's fine if you're reviews has some errors, english is also not my native language so I need some work on that too. Also, thank you so much for reviewing, your reviews really inspires me to make more chapters, so please don't stop.**

 **luvnanofate: Thank you so much! I actually am enjoying writing this so I might continue all the way. And I appreciate the review!**

 **nickmack101** : **Exactly! I was actually planing on making this to a fanfic with no futa, but I was like "you know what, screw it" and made it into futa. I did this because I realized how there isn't a lot of Love Live! futa fanfic out there and so here I am. Other than that, thank you so much for reviewing and liking my fanfic! I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

 **Warning:**

 **There's a bit of an inappropriate scene in the end but I don't think you guys care.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 3: Meet My Friends!**

When lunch time came, Kotori was about to ask Umi if she wants to join her, but soon realize that she was surrounded by people.

"Minami-san, where did come from?"

"Minami-san, are you single?"

"Minami-chan, you're so cute and adorable."

"Minami-san, hi."

"Minami-chan, what's your blood type?"

Kotori was flooded with questions and students. Even people from another class. Fortunately she was pulled out of the crowd and out the classroom. Panting hard, she looked up to thank the person who had saved her, but stopped when she saw familiar looking amethyst eyes.

 _Oh god. Okay Kotori, just act normal. Don't remember all that stuff. Act normal, act normal, act normal…_

"Oh! Maki-chan! Thank you, so much, you're a life saviour." Kotori panted.

"No problem, Kotori-nee." Maki smiled at her. "I kind of expected that you were going to be surrounded. You _were_ the talk of the school before you even got here." Maki smirked. She knew how much her older cousin hate being the center of attention.

Kotori sighed. "Geez, these people are crazy. Anyways, where are we." She looked around and realized Maki had dragged her into a were two tables that formed longer table and chairs around it. On the side of the room was a huge shelf of dvds and blu-rays, there were even some posters of what seems to be idols.

"Well… I actually dragged you into a unused clubroom. This was supposed to be an Idol Research Club, but it was never really made, so my girlfriend just use it as a storage of some kind." Maki turned the lights on so Kotori could see better.

Kotori nodded, "I see… wait… girlfriend?" She looked at Maki with a curious expression. Maki blushed when she realized what she said. _Too late to go back now,_ Maki thought.

"Uhm… yeah. We've actually been dating for 3 months now…" Maki twirled her hair, still embarrassed.

"I see." Kotori smirked. True that she was scarred for life at what she saw earlier, but that doesn't mean she couldn't use the information to tease her cute little cousin.

Blushing even more, Maki decided to change the subject before everything goes incredibly downhill.

"Actually, this is where my friends and I go to and meet when it's lunch. They should be here any second now…" Maki looked at her watch and was interrupted a few milliseconds later by a loud bang of the door opening and a voice afterwards.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maakiii-chaaaan~~!" A orange-haired girl yelled with a cat-like grin plastered on her face. Behind the cat-like girl was a cute looking gal with glasses, she looked worried for the other girl.

"Uhm… Rin-chan, I don't think you have to yell." Said the shy one. "It's fine, Kayo-chin! I'm sure Maki-chan doesn't mind!" Staring at Maki and awaiting for her answer, the orange-haired completely forgot about Kotori. Unless, that is, she didn't even notice Kotori was in the room in the first place.

Fortunately, the girl with the glasses noticed Kotori. She lightly tapped at Rin and discreetly pointed at the ash brown-haired girl. Looking at what her friend is pointing at, she saw Kotori smiling at their amusing antics. "Oh! I didn't see you there… sorry… nya..." Rin sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck while laughing awkwardly.

"It's fine. I find it amusing how you talk to Maki-chan. Normally people would be more… respectful around her because of her intimidating aura." Kotori smiled.

Rin eyes sparkled as she finally found someone she could talk to about Maki. When Rin was about to tell a story of Maki doing something embarrassing or dumb, she was sadly interrupted by a annoyed red-head.

"Okay, that's enough." Maki sighed. "Kotori-nee, meet my friends. This is Hoshizora Rin." Maki gestured at Rin.

"Nyaa~~!"

"And this is Koizumi Hanayo." Maki then gestured at the quiet dirty-blonde girl.

"Oh! Hello there." She waved at her slightly.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Minami Kotori, but you can call me Kotori. I'm Maki-chan's older cousin." The girl smiled at them. The two girls felt at ease when they saw her smile, especially the shy one.

"Anyways, you guys were right on time, but the others are missing which is quite strange. They're normally the first ones here." Right after Maki finished her sentence, the door opened and a girl with ginger haired skipped in.

"Afternoon everyone!" Honoka yelled. Sheesh was this girl loud.

"Why in the world are you yelling?!" Covering her ears, Maki yelled back at Honoka.

"Oh! Sorry I have something in my ear, keeping me from hearing myself!" Honoka yelled, once again.

Maki groaned and walked towards the ginger. Yanking off the thing in Honoka's ear, she sighed in relief because she won't be hearing Honoka's loud yelling again. Or so she thought.

"Thank you, Maki-chan!" Honoka yelled right next to Maki's ear as she hugged the younger girl. To think she would stop yelling after all of that, well Maki thought wrong.

"Ugh! Whatever, just get off me!" Maki flusteredly pushed Honoka away from her.

"Ahh~ Now there's my blushing little cousin."

"S-shut up, Kotori-nee!"

Blushing even more, Maki lightly slapped the laughing Kotori on the shoulder. After their cute little fight, a girl with the same raven black hair Kotori saw earlier came in the room with a frown. But the said frown turned upside down as she saw Maki.

"Maki-chan!" The girl ran towards her and hugged her. Kissing her on the lips.

First the red-haired girl blushed but then she leaned in and kissed back. Now full on making out -with tongue involved too- the two of them blocked off the world around as they did their business.

The people who watched the scene acted like it was the most natural thing they ever encountered. Except for Kotori, she was blushing slightly as she watched. However it's not as bad as what she had saw earlier that day.

"AH! PDA! PDA!" Honoka jokingly yelled while pointing at the couple. The raven-haired girl glared at Honoka as she broke the kiss. While on the other hand, Maki was blushing even more, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"So… did something happened to you?" Maki looked at the shorter girl with one eyebrow raised and a finger twirling her hair.

"Ugh, actually I saw 'Ms. I'll Date Anyone As Long As They Give Me Pleasure' making out with one of her girl and it escalated _very_ quickly." The girl made a face of disgust as she slowly made her way to Maki's ear.

"And it also made me very _horny_." She whispered to her ear, making sure no one could hear it and made sure it was very seductive. Fortunately, her seduction was successful as she felt something harden south of the younger girl's body.

Giggling she skipped towards Kotori and smiled at her. "Hey there! I'm Yazawa Nico, Maki's girlfriend! I heard a lot about you from Maki-chan."

Nico hugged Kotori and whispered in ear. "I love your cousin very much, and I would gladly appreciate it if you accepted me to be with her." The words wasn't threatening instead they were almost begging and was very sincere.

When Nico broke the hug, she looked at Kotori with determined eyes. Looking at this, Kotori now knows that her little cousin is in good hands. Smiling at the older girl, Kotori nodded showed her a thumbs up indicating that she accepts her.

Maki, looking kind of confused, decided to step up before anything happens, whether it's good or bad. "Okay, it seems like it's just us for today, so why don't we all go and eat and talk about what happened to us for the past hours."

The other five nodded and sat down.

For the rest of lunch time they all talked and ate, and some even stealing the other's food. It was fun. Kotori had a blast just talking to her friends and little cousin. She thought that for the rest of the day nothing bad would happen. But she may be wrong. Who knows.


	5. Chapter 4: The Tojo Siblings (1)

**Yay, I got a new laptop! I just wanted to inform this, you can continue now. Also, OOC... I think?**

 **Reviews:**

 **K. Yahiro:** **Thank you so much! As for the drama part, I'm starting to get there. I just wanted to introduce who's related to who since I changed a lot of them. I'll also try update as much as I can!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 4: The Tojo Siblings (1)**

The bell rang, indicating that it was the end of classes. Nozomi had lunch with Eli that day, and it was really comforting for her. Afterall, her parents had left Nozomi and her little sister to die when they were younger, and Eli was the only one who knew besides her family.

She then started remembering how she and her sister are still alive, she could never forget that day. How could she? It was the most memorable period of time for her.

* * *

 _ **Four years ago…**_

When Nozomi was still thirteen and her little sister, Yoshiko, was nine, their parents were arguing. They would always do argue, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

But what was strange that day was that she saw her parents packing their clothings and items while arguing. Nozomi was nervous to what would happen next, so she picked up her crying sister and comforted her.

That's when everything happened in a flash. Before she knew it, her parents left the house without anything -not even furnitures- in it.

They didn't even acknowledged Nozomi _or_ Yoshiko once! This made Nozomi furious, but she kept her cool to help her crying sister.

"Shh, shhh. Don't worry Yoshiko, they'll come back." Nozomi said comfortingly to the younger girl. Although she knew that they wouldn't come back, she had to lie so that her sister wouldn't panic.

But Nozomi knows that Yoshiko wasn't a naive kid anymore.

"You don't have to lie to me Onee-chan, I know they won't come back. But… but I'm still scared… what will happen to us? Will we get separated?! I don't to be separated from you, Onee-chan!" Yoshiko managed to say in between sniffs and sobs.

Nozomi shook her head and smiled at her her gently, with her eyes softening too.

"No, Yoshiko. We won't get separated. At least, I won't let them." She pat the younger girl's back lightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now why don't we get some sleep? It's past your bedtime, you know?"

"E-even though mama and papa isn't here anymore, you're still strict with bedtime, huh?" Yoshiko giggled.

Nozomi smirked and bopped her nose lightly with her finger.

"Of course! Now, shall we sleep M'lady?"

"Absolutely, my prince."

The both of them laughed. It was fun for just the two of them to be alone. But not all happiness can last.

Weeks after their parents left, the siblings were kicked out of the house. Because apparently their parents decided to sell it and split the money.

 _What a bunch of assholes,_ Nozomi thought. Normally, Nozomi wasn't the type of person that would swear or even think about it. But today was an exception, because she was really pissed at her parents.

Nozomi never liked her parents, the only reason why she stuck on to them was because she was young, and she wanted to protect her sister. But the perks of staying with them was that she can get whatever she wants since her parents was rich.

So, she got herself tarot cards and got her sister a black cape. Both Nozomi and Yoshiko was into those dark magic stuff, but mostly Yoshiko. Because after Nozomi had gave her a black cape for her birthday she started thinking that she was a fallen angel.

Nozomi did not mind at all. In fact, she had even encouraged Yoshiko. But when her little sister had started calling herself "Yohane" and others her "little demons" Nozomi wondered if she did the right decision.

Moving on, they were now packing their bags. Although their parents had left the house pretty much empty, they still forgot to pack some of their "secret" money stashes. The secret is on quotation because it wasn't really a secret, to Nozomi of course.

For obvious reasons, Nozomi knew that one day her parents might leave, so she made a plan. Every night she knew her parents would try to hide money on a secret spot, such as under a vase or inside a coat's pocket.

Since she knew this, every night when her parents are sleeping she would sneak out and steal the money little by little so her parents wouldn't notice if any money was missing. And since her parents were rich, it means that she would have raised a lot of money, and she did.

She has 60 000 in total along with her own allowance. This meant that they would be able to live an okay life for now.

When they finally finished packing, Nozomi decided to stay in a cheap motel for now.

While walking towards a motel she had saw while running an errand once, Nozomi realize that Yoshiko was lacking behind. She stopped and stepped towards the younger girl.

"What's wrong?" Nozomi whispered.

"Does this mean we can't go back to school? What will happen to Zuramaru?!" Yoshiko shouted, but not too loud to disturb anyone.

Nozomi knows this 'Zuramaru' afterall Yoshiko had always talked about her, there was also a time when Nozomi had actually met her. It was during her sleepover with Yoshiko. She also knew that Yoshiko was Zuramaru's protector since the said girl was a victim to bullying.

Nozomi sighed sadly knowing full well that they can't go back to school, because if they did the teachers could get suspicious and would try to contact their parents. And If they don't get in contact with them, they would probably put them in an orphanage, meaning that they would get seperated. Which they both do not want to happen.

"I'm sorry Yoshiko, but if we go to school we might get caught, meaning that we might get seperated. How about this, we go to a nearest payphone and call Hanamaru-chan. You still remember her number, right?"

"Of course! Now let's go!"

Yoshiko started yanking Nozomi towards the payphone. Nozomi inserted a yen and let Yoshiko punch in the numbers.

After a few rings later, the other person answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Good Afternoon, is this the Kunikida residence?"

" _Ah! Yes it is, and who might be speaking?"_

"My name is Tojo Nozomi and my little sister, Tojo Yoshiko, is friends with a Kunikida Hanamaru. She would like to speak to her too, if possible."

" _Oh, I see. Okay, I'll call Hanamaru-chan. Just wait for a few moment."_

"Of course."

When Nozomi turned to Yoshiko, she saw that younger girl was staring at her with amusement in her eyes.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked her little sister with a confused smile.

"I've never heard Onee-chan so polite before!" She excitedly said.

Nozomi giggled at her before giving her the phone and replying back. "I guess you've never saw that side of me yet."

But before Yoshiko could ask what she meant by that, she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the phone.

" _Hello?"_

0o0o0o0

 **OoOooOh more of Nozomi's back story! Anyways, I wanted to make this a two parts thing, so here is the first one! I might do a poll if you guys want me to make a Rin and Hanayo smut or fluff scene, so be prepared for that!**

 **After Nozomi's back story, I might go more in depth to what happened to Kotori's accident, if you guys still remember that. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter! Bai~~!**


	6. Author's Note Please Read

Happy birthday, Eli! Yee! Sorry folks, no chapter today but next update will be on November. I know it's far away but I have my reasons.

I'm actually working on a Love Live! Halloween Special that will be released on Halloween, before or after. It is a one shot that may turn into a two shots, but who knows.

Also, I recently learned that Eli is the youngest from all the third years, so that's new.

IMPORTANT:

I'm making a poll to see what ship you guys want me to write a fanfic of. Top two highest ships will be the one I will write, but do not expect it to be released early.

Only Love Live! for now, but maybe other series next time.

Other than that, hope you guys have a Happy Halloween!


	7. Chapter 5: The Tojo Siblings (2)

**I'm back! So my Halloween story is not finish due to personal problems and I got sick on Halloween orz. I'm still kind of sick right now so sorry if I don't make sense, do not hesitate to criticize me. Anyways let's move one!**

 **Reviews:**

 **JustaFan** **:** **I actually kept thinking of Nozomi and Yoshiko being related in any way (such as mother and daughter, siblings, cousins, etc.) since I first watched Love Live! Sunshine! And yes, I don't want it to be focused on just one person, since I'm terrible at writing like that. I like writing everyone's background. Also thank you so much for reviewing and I hope to get some more in the future. :D**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

 **Also, Happy Late Birthday to my bean, Rin-chan!**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 5: The Tojo Siblings (2)**

"Ah! Zuramaru!"

" _Yoshiko-chan?"_

"It's Yohane! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that-" But Yoshiko was immediately cut off by an angry voice.

" _I know what you're already going to say, Yoshiko-chan. So please don't just shove it in my face."_

"Zuramaru? What are you talking about?"

" _I saw the letter."_

"Wait, I don't understand. What letter."

" _Don't play dumb with me!"_ Hanamaru yelled loudly, loud enough for Nozomi to hear.

" _I saw the letter, of how you were just toying with me! And how you were just using me so I could do all your dirty work."_ Yoshiko heard a bit of panting on the other line.

"Hanama-"

" _Just shut up already! The letter clearly states that you don't want to be with me! So please, I'm begging you Yoshiko-chan… just… just leave me alone. Please."_ And with that, Hanamaru hanged up.

Nozomi took the phone and placed it back at it's holder. She comforted Yoshiko and told her everything was going to be okay.

Yoshiko looked down, not wanting to do anything anymore. She was crying. But she refuses to show her weak side to her sister. She'll become stronger for Nozomi. She won't be weak.

Not again.

* * *

Days passed and Yoshiko feels a lot better. It was just her and Nozomi versus the world.

Nozomi managed to get them a place to stay in for a while. But unfortunately, they're losing money real quick.

That's when suddenly, "I'm asking you to please leave." The owner of the motel came to Nozomi personally and asked her to leave.

"B-but why?" Nozomi was confused.

The owner sighed a bit before answering. "You two are just kids, and you're very lucky I hadn't called anyone to get the two of you. But unfortunately, the government are suspicious of our motel and will be guarding this place from now on."

The owner was a nice man, he hadn't call anyone to get the two of them, and provided them shelter for a reasonable price. But that doesn't mean he can keep the two forever.

As much as the owner wants to help them. He can't.

"Please understand, Nozomi-chan. I'm doing this for your and Yoshiko-chan's safety." The man said softly.

Nozomi frowned and looked down, then finally she nodded.

The man smiled at her, then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for understanding, Nozomi-chan. Here, I'll help you guys with packing."

Once again, Nozomi could only nod. That's the only thing she could do, and she hated it. She hated the fact that she can't do anything. Especially because she's just a 'kid' she despised it.

If only… if only she was older. If only she was smarter or richer. Then maybe… just _maybe,_ she could have protected Yoshiko.

But the fact will forever remain, she isn't any one of those. Nozomi will always be a useless child to her parents, a terrible person to her friends, and a lying sister to Yoshiko.

 _At least Yoshiko doesn't know the truth, if she did… I will forever hate myself,_ Nozomi thought. Just a little more until they find happiness. Just a little more… she'll endure anything for Yoshiko. Anything.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later…**_

The siblings stood outside while they waited for the owner. The youngest of the two started fidgeting with Nozomi's sleeve, it was a habit Yoshiko had since they were younger, it normally indicated that she had something to say that makes her nervous or cautious.

"What is it, Yoshiko-chan?" Nozomi turned to face her sister.

"Onee-chan… what will happen to us?" Yoshiko was looking down sadly.

Nozomi sighed sadly. She doesn't know. Nozomi doesn't know what will happen. Before they lost her parents, she was so ready for this moment. And now… she doesn't even know what to do.

"I… don't know." Nozomi said honestly. Yoshiko looked up at her, eyes verge of tears.

"Say, onee-chan… do you know anything about what happened to Zuramaru?" Yoshiko asked softly.

Nozomi stiffend a bit, but still kept a straight face.

"I-"

Nozomi gritted her teeth tightly, and avoided Yoshiko's eyes. In the most believable voice she can make, Nozomi lied. She lied. She never lies especially not towards Yoshiko. But if Yoshiko finds out. She'll hate Nozomi for a lifetime. Nozomi was so sure of that.

"No."

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later…**_

"Yes I understand. I promise this won't ever happen again." Nozomi stood up from the chair and walked out the of the office.

She saw a pouting Yoshiko sitting at the waiting area. She tapped Yoshiko's shoulder, took her hand, then lead her outside the building.

"Are you mad, Nee-chan?"

"..."

"Since you're not answering, I'm guessing that you're furious…"

Nozomi sighed loudly, then she turned to face Yoshiko. This action startled Yoshiko a bit, making her take a few steps back.

"I'm not mad. Just disappointed." Nozomi shook her head a bit.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't really had the chance since you were always busy with work…" Yoshiko pouted.

"Tell me? Tell me what exactly? Tell me that all this time I thought that you were also working, then it turns out you were shoplifting?" Nozomi frowned.

"Yoshiko… we might not have enough money, but that doesn't mean you can shoplift a store. We're lucky enough as it is! I finally found a job that allowed me to be there, and the fact that the police officer let us go!" Nozomi was getting mad, but she stopped herself when she saw an almost crying Yoshiko in front of her.

Nozomi sighed once again, then she hugged her sister tightly, "just don't get yourself into anymore trouble, okay?"

Yoshiko nodded. Nozomi smiled at her then took her hand once again and lead her away from the police station.

In the last two years, Nozomi managed find a job in a local shrine. The people in the shrine was kind and accepting when Nozomi asked for a job.

They even offered lessons for the both of them, which they both wholeheartedly agreed.

Their life wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad either. Though, they have to find new places to stay in every week since the owners kept kicking them out. It was very tiring for Nozomi, but Yoshiko thinks it's kind of a fun adventure.

But then when Yoshiko was caught shoplifting, they had to pay the price. Meaning that they won't be staying anywhere for a few days.

If you're curious to what happened to some of their stuff, let's just say they got stolen. Yes, during the past two years, someone broke into their room and stole some of their stuff.

Good thing there were some clothing that was left, but unfortunately the clothes were a bit too tight on them, especially on Nozomi.

So they wore the same big clothings for weeks. Which is really gross, but who cares?

Nozomi lead Yoshiko to an alleyway, in there was a big cardboard box which contained dirty but still comfortable pillows.

They were living there for the past few weeks. Fortunately for them it hadn't rain yet.

Yet.

"Okay, Yoshiko. I need to go to work now so be careful here, 'kay?" Nozomi looked at Yoshiko suspiciously.

"Okayy~~" Yoshiko replied as she went in the box.

When Nozomi turned around she heard a voice from behind her, "be careful on your way there and back, Nee-chan."

Nozomi giggled slightly. "Okay~~" Nozomi then heard a giggle from the box.

Smiling and walking away, Nozomi then head towards Kanda Shrine.

* * *

The sun was setting when Nozomi had finally finished her work.

"Bye, Nozomi-chan!" A fellow coworker said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Nozomi replied with a grin.

She walked down the stairs when she felt something on her cheeks. She lifted her fingers and touched what it was.

It was water.

Nozomi's eyes widen when she realized what it was.

"Crap!"

She ran down the stairs when she felt more water coming to her face. Then more and more.

Nozomi ran and ran, she knew it was a long road to get to the alleyway. But she kept going. More water dropped.

Why does it have to be now? Why does have to be the time when Nozomi was held back. Why?

"Damn it!" Nozomi cursed loudly as she ran even faster. She needs to be there for Yoshiko, Nozomi knows Yoshiko's fear of thunders. Even though Yoshiko says that she's a fallen angel and all, she was still afraid. Afraid of thunders.

Nozomi needed to be there for her. She _needed_ to be the one who protects her.

She ran and ran, puddles are now formed, the light was completely gone. Clouds were now also formed and the rain was even more heavy.

It took her seven minutes to reach the alleyway, she immediately when inside the box. But when she went in she saw… nothing.

There was no one in there. Confused and scared, Nozomi went out the box only to be greeted by a girl standing with an umbrella. She was leaning the umbrella a bit towards Nozomi.

"Tojo Nozomi?" Her voice were high-pitched and her eyes were shining.

The girl was wearing a plain button-up white shirt with a red plaid skirt. She also had a red ribbon on, which made her look cute.

Nozomi could only look at her. The other girl lifted one of her eyebrow at Nozomi.

"Are you going to answer, or are you just going to stare there all day?" The girl was getting a bit annoyed.

Nozomi was again speechless, but she finally managed to answer.

"Uhm… sorry. And yes, I am Tojo Nozomi." She said nervously.

The other girl then smiled. "Well then Tojo Nozomi, it's nice to meet you!"

Her voice was even more high-pitched, and her eyes are shining even more. Those bright red eyes.

"I'm Yazawa Nico!"

0o0o0o0

 **Finally almost finished with Nozomi's background. Next chapter is a bit more of Nozomi's past, and a lot of the present! Yayayay!**

 **Sorry KotoUmi people who has to endure this, but I promise next chapter will be when Kotori properly meets Umi. And let's just say it's all thanks to a certain Honks.**

 **Anyways, I need to rest so bai~~**


	8. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Hola folks! So I finally made this chapter, due note that I made this late at night so there will be some mistakes. Once again, don't hesitate to criticize me! Anyways, let's move on!**

 **Reviews:**

 **jo** **elthesatan3: Yep, I'm getting there. Once I explained Kotori's past, then you'll learn Umi's! Sorry if you have to wait long, but I promise I'll explain it completely! ^^**

 **Warning:**

 **There's a sex scene, and boy did it hurt to write it. I can't tell you who's doing it, but I'm pretty you'll hate me for it orz.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

"We need to work on your japanese." The girl with raven-black hair said to the other.

The purple haired girl looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Nico-chan?"

"Well, you're obviously good at english, but your japanese is a bit wonky." Nico placed her hands on her hips as she explained her reasons.

Nozomi nodded a bit, then stood up and walked to another direction. She took the glasses and placed on her face, she then spun around to look a Nico.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Hmm… well, it's a bit too colourful, but other than that it should be okay." Nico said, she then turned and took a similar glasses and gave it to Nozomi.

"This would do." Nico exclaimed. Nozomi took it and nodded.

It had been months since Nico had found Nozomi in the rain. It turns out, Yoshiko had wondered around when Nico found her. She took her in and looked for Nozomi.

After that incident, the Yazawa family took them in. Right now, Nozomi is looking for glasses since her eyesight got worse.

"Okay, fine. Let's work on my japanese." Nozomi smiled at Nico.

Nico grinned back and did her signature hand sign. "Absolutely! The great Nico-Nii shall guide you! Now come on, let's buy you that glasses!"

Nozomi giggled at the girl's antics, but nevertheless followed the girl.

* * *

Years had passed and Nico's mother decided to adopt the two siblings. Nozomi and Yoshiko was very grateful, and happy.

Though, Nozomi wanted to pay back, so she worked her butt off everyday in order to pay them back. But of course Nico's mother only politely declined the offer and asked her to keep the money for herself.

She would never forget this moment, this was one of the best moments in her life. The other was meeting Eli, but she doesn't like to talk about it.

Their meeting was a bit… complicated.

But other than that, Nozomi's life became better and happier. And she couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 _ **Present Day…**_

The next day came and Kotori was already eating breakfast. She was really early, but she didn't mind at all.

After she finished her breakfast, she went outside and walked to school. On the way there she realized that there was a lot of students going to school.

It was 7am and school doesn't start until 8am, so why were there still students? It was kind of obvious why Kotori would early, being the daughter of the principle and all, but why were the others early? Then she heard two girls talking behind her.

"You think, she'll take me next?" A girl with black hair and a crazy amount of makeup said. The girl wore so much makeup, it made her look so white and well… ugly.

Confused and curious, Kotori decided to ask the girls. "Excuse me, but why is there so much students coming early this morning?"

The two girls looked at Kotori then at each other. The girl with the makeup then said, "you don't know? Then why are _you_ early today, huh?" She gave her suspicious look before her friend nudged her side.

"Of course she doesn't know, you dimwit. She's a transfer student, remember?" The other girl whisper-yelled at her friend.

She then turned to look at Kotori, with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about my friend. She can sometimes be a little... dumb with things."

"I'm right here, you know!"

"Anyways, a lot of people are here because every morning Sonoda-san will take a girl and have, you know… sex with them." The girl said to Kotori, completely ignoring the makeup girl.

The said girl then pushed her friend away, standing right in front of Kotori. "And I made sure Sonoda-san will take me." She said while gesturing to her face.

"I-I see. Well, thank you for telling." Kotori smiled uncomfortably.

The nicer girl pushed makeup girl away before smiling at Kotori. "No problem, uhm… Minami-san?" Kotori only nodded before walking away.

The two girls watched Kotori leave before looking at each other.

"She's cute, ain't she?" Makeup girl said. Her friend could only nod.

"Oh yeah, you look ugly by the way." The girl said before walking away.

"Wha- wait come back here, you bitch!" Makeup girl then chased after her friend.

* * *

Kotori walked up the stairs, with the Sonoda thing on mind. _So she's that kind of person, huh?_ Kotori thought, with a frown. She doesn't know why she's sad, but she just is.

Why was she mad and sad at Umi? Was there something between them when they were younger? Maybe they were friends, maybe best friends. Maybe something even more, but Kotori doesn't remember.

She hated the fact that she couldn't remember anything. Sometimes people pretended to know her, and she hated how she doesn't know if they're lying or not.

Kotori sighed when suddenly she heard a moan.

 _Oh no… not again…_ Kotori prayed the gods above for her not see Maki having sex ever again. Slowly peeking over the corner, she saw a girl pinned onto a wall and another person thrusting back and forth. Kotori's eyes widened when she saw long blue hair.

It was Umi.

Umi grunted and moved even faster. The girl who was pinned had her hands tangled up in Umi's hair, she was also panting and moaning loudly.

Kotori immediately looked away and hide. She felt something on her cheeks... it was tears. Why? Why was she crying? She doesn't understand. She never does. Kotori wants to remember. Who is Umi? She _really_ wants to know.

Everyday Kotori feels empty, and everytime she remembers a memory, she feels happier. Like the time when she remembered her parents, her cousin, and Eli…

She just wants to remember everything for once. Just one last time.

* * *

Kotori was at her classroom reading a book. Her eyes was a bit red and swollen, and she was the only one in the room. After that incident, she ran away and went to the washroom to cry her eyes out.

She was alone. Like always.

That's when suddenly a person went in the classroom. The person seemed to be talking to someone, but Kotori was too tired to look up nor listen to them.

Suddenly a waving hand appeared in front of her. Startled, Kotori looked up only to see a smiling ginger haired girl.

"Morning Kotori-chan!" The girl said enthusiastically.

Kotori smiled gently at the girl before replying back, "good morning, Honoka-chan."

Kotori looked around, but saw no one else. She stared at Honoka with a confused expression. "Weren't you talking to someone just now?" She asked innocently.

"Yep! I was talking to Tsubasa-chan on the phone!" Honoka replied with the brightest grin on her face.

Kotori looked even more confused. Honoka saw her expression and giggled.

"She's a person from another school! She's a third year and she's really pretty!" Honoka explained.

"Oh, _pretty,_ huh?" Kotori smirked at her, then giggled at Honoka as the girl blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Uhm… I mean... I-" before Honoka could reason her way out, a person went in the room.

This time Kotori looked up to see who it was, and boy did she regret it. Coming in the room was Umi. She looked a bit out of breath and she was also sweating a bit. She adjusted her fedora before looking up.

Then finally... their eyes met. They stared at each other like they were the only people in the entire universe. Umi's eyes softened, and so did Kotori's. Umi's lips was twitching a bit to a smile, but she held herself back.

"Oh! Morning, Umi-chan!" They both finally snapped back to reality when they heard Honoka's voice.

"Uhm… yeah... good morning, Honoka." Umi cleared her throat. She then faced Kotori.

"Morning to you too, Ko- Minami-san" Umi said avoiding eye contact.

Kotori blushed a bit and looked down at her hands. "Uh… yeah… morning, Sonoda-san…"

Then finally… an awkward silence. Even Honoka could sense the tension, and it's _Honoka_ for pete's sake! She literally can't read the mood, and yet here she is feeling awkward with Umi and Kotori's awkwardness.

She finally decided that she'll fix this. Clearing her throat, Honoka looked at Kotori with determination.

"Kotori-chan have you met Umi-chan?" She asked.

Kotori nodded, "yeah, we met yesterday."

"I see… well now that you know her. Let's all be friends!" Honoka smiled.

"Ehh?" Kotori and Umi said in unison while staring at Honoka.

The ginger haired girl's eyes sparkled. "See! You guys are already such good friends that you both are so synchronized!" Honoka grinned widely. Umi and Kotori looked at each other, then blushed and looked away.

Kotori stood up from her chair, and went to stand in front of Umi. Sticking her hand out, Kotori smiled gently at the blue haired girl.

"Well… Honoka-chan isn't wrong. Shall we be friends… Umi-chan?" Kotori asked with hope. Umi blushed brightly, but still took Kotori's hand and shook it.

"Okay… Kotori." Umi smiled back. And once again, they both stared at each other. Lost in their own world.

"Yay! Now we're all friends!" Honoka exclaimed before hugging the two. Sheesh, this girl _really_ can't read the mood, huh?


	9. Chapter 7: Haru and Kirane

**Oh my, new people in this chapter, I wonder who it is! So you guys remember what I said in the first chapter? No? Well, I said that I would have an OC named Haru and tadah! Here he is! Anyways you guys know the drill! Criticize me and blah blah blah let's move on!**

 **Review:**

 **K.Yahiro:** **Ahahaha! You're review really made my day! And yes, Umi does need to woman up more. It's true that Umi might be a playgirl because Kotori doesn't remember her. But there's actually a deeper meaning behind it, and this chapter you'll find out part of it! Also, I don't really care if you're late and all, I'm just happy that you took your time to review on this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy~~ :)**

 **Warning:**

 **To be honest, I don't even know if that part is inappropriate or not, I just don't want people to get mad at me for not warning them... so yeah, a kind of inappropriate scene near the end.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 7: Haru and Kirane**

Classes had been great for Umi, completely ignoring the fact that she mostly got distracted in class by looking at Kotori's back.

 _Damn, if only I sat in front of her instead,_ Umi thought as she packed her stuff in her bag. She was instantly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her shoulders.

Looking up, Umi saw an ange- I mean a smiling Kotori. This made Umi's heart pound. This girl sure is something if she can make _the_ Sonoda Umi mentally swoon just by smiling.

"What is it, Kotori?" Umi asked softly.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you want to walk home together with me…" Kotori replied. Umi's lips was curling into a smile, but before she could say anything Kotori added something.

"...and Honoka-chan!"

Umi immediately frowned. What was she expecting? For her to walk home with Kotori _alone_? Wow, she must be really desperate.

Honoka immediately appeared in front of Umi. "So are you coming or not?!" The ginger yelled.

Umi sighed, but she nodded and smiled. "Sure."

* * *

On the way out the school, the three of them were cheerfully talking. But it was mostly Honoka.

But then Honoka abruptly came to a halt. Both Kotori and Umi was confused until they saw a huge crowd near the gate. They also heard some people whispering.

"Uwah, he's so hot!"

"Why is such a hot guy waiting in front of our school!"

"Damn! I would beg him to step on me!"

"Woah, kinky much?"

"Shut up…"

And stuff like that.

Umi was really confused to who was there, so she stepped forward and tapped on a random girl's shoulder. The said girl turned around and blushed heavily when she saw it was Umi.

"Excuse me, but what is going on over there?" Umi asked kindly.

"U-um, th-there's this person waiting outside th-the gate. A-apparently he's l-looking for M-Minami-san!" The girl managed to stutter before passing out because of Umi's presence.

Umi managed to catched the girl. The blue-haired girl's eyes were wide and she was very confused. She looked over to Honoka and Kotori for help, but instead she saw a laughing Honoka, and Kotori calming her.

Another girl went to Umi and took the unconscious one, before they both left. Umi was now _really_ confused, but she decided to shrug it off.

Jogging back to her friends, she realized that Honoka finally calmed down.

"So what did you find out?" Kotori asked.

"Well apparently there's this guy waiting outside for you?" Umi shrugged.

Kotori's eyes widen and her lips curled into a huge grin. She immediately ran into the crowd, leaving Umi and Honoka behind.

The two of them stared at each other for a second before running after Kotori.

When they finally reached the end of the crowd, they saw Kotori and another person hugging each other tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Haru-kun!" Kotori said in her most cheerful voice. Umi hated the fact that Kotori was so comfortable around that Haru guy.

"It's good to see you too, Kotori." He replied with his deep husky voice. Haru was a well built man, but he wasn't too bulky. He had smooth black hair that was combed back, showing his shiny forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back?" Kotori asked as she breaked the hug. Haru rubbed the back of his head and smiled charmingly at Kotori.

"Well… I wanted to surprise you!" Haru chuckled.

Kotori looked shock for a second before giggling at him. "That's so sweet of you, Haru-kun." Kotori smiled.

Umi watched the interaction closely. Her hand was now tightened to a fist and her teeth was clenched. Her eyebrows were also furrowed. Honoka almost peed herself when she saw Umi's expression.

"So… do you want to walk home with me?" Haru asked Kotori.

Kotori was about to answer, but she realized she can't. She looked over at Honoka and Umi, then back at Haru.

"I'm sorry, Haru-kun. I'm walking with Honka-chan and Umi-chan today. Maybe next time?" Kotori smiled at him sadly.

Haru looked down in disappointment, but nodded. "I understand. I best be going then. See you next time, Kotori." He turned around and started walking away. Kotori then faced the two girls.

"Let's go?" She asked innocently.

Honoka nodded and lead the way. Umi walked along but was mostly looking at Kotori. Who was that guy? And what is his relationship with Kotori? All these questions popped in Umi's mind, but once again, she decided to just forget about it, just for now.

* * *

When Umi got back home, she was greeted by a maid that said that there was someone in her room.

Umi nodded and went upstairs into her room. She saw a woman sitting on her queen size bed. The woman was wearing nothing but her lingerie, Umi looked around and saw the woman's clothes were scattered on the floor.

"Kirane. Why are you here?" Umi asked even though she knows full well why.

Kirane laughed. She stood up from the bed and walked over to Umi.

"Why? Can't I have fun with my _pet_?" She whispered seductively at the taller girl's ears. Umi pushed her away and looked at her eyes.

"I-" Umi grunted.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to push you away." Umi then leaned down and captured Kirane's lips. When they broke the kiss, Kirane smirked and pushed Umi onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She then started stripping the other girl's clothes.

"That's what I wanted to hear, my cute little Umi."

* * *

Umi slammed the music room door open. Maki, who was in the room, jumped and yelped.

"Maki, who the hell is Haru?" Umi asked seriously as she stomped her way to the surprised redhead.

"What? Wait. Umi slow down a bit." Maki waved her hands at the girl. Umi sighed and finally calmed down.

"Sorry. Anyways, there's this guy waiting for Kotori yesterday, and from what I could tell, his name was Haru." Umi sat on one of the tables near Maki, and crossed her arms.

Maki's mouth formed into an 'o' shape in realization. "Oh. You mean Kinsuda Haru?" The redhead replied casually as Umi choked on the name.

"Y-you mean _the_ Kinsuda Haru?!" Umi abruptly grabbed Maki's shoulders and started shaking her.

"S-stop that!" Maki yelled and pushed Umi away, "and yes. It's _the_ Kinsuda Haru. The same family that made millions and millions of yens by providing worldwide healthcare and hospitals. Also my family's rival." Maki spat out in disgust.

"So why is your family's rival hanging out with your _cousin_?" Umi questioned. Maki could only sigh and looked down.

"I'll tell you… but promise not to get upset?" Maki looked up at Umi desperately.

Umi sat back down at a table and nodded. Maki did the same, but instead sat on the piano stool. The redhead intertwined her fingers and started to sweat a bit.

"Well, it started three years ago… but long story short, Kotori-nee's mother had no choice but to accept the Kinsuda family's offer. But to be honest, it was more like Kotori-nee's mother was threatened to do it..." Maki looked down sadly.

"What offer?" Umi asked in a concerned tone.

Maki looked up at her, it looked like she was about to cry but was stopping herself.

"Kotori-nee has to marry Kinsuda Haru."

0o0o0o0

 **So, the bigger question is; was Haru involved in Kotori's accident? And who is Kirane, and why is she calling Umi her pet?**

 **These two people are going to be the most important characters in this story. I can't tell you more, but what I can tell is that these two changed both Umi and Kotori's life.**

 **But the question is, did they changed their life for good or bad?**

 **See you guys in the next chapter, bai~~!**


	10. Very Short Author's Note (Please Read)

Heya folks! I'm going to keep this short.

No chapters for the next few days. Sorry orz.

I got sick for three days and missed two days of school, so I need to catch up. Also I have a test tomorrow and I'm going to fail ;-;

Moving on! Here's a quick preview on the next chapter!

 **Chapter 8: I'll Fight For You**

 _Umi grunted as a reply. She took her fedora off and placed it on a table. Pulling her tie, she then wrapped it around her fist. Umi took her stance, and finally… the fight begins._

Oooh~~ I wonder who Umi could be fighting? Could it be Haru? Take a guess who it is since I want to see your answers! But don't worry you'll find out the truth in the next chapter! Until then, seeya folks!

 **Bonus:**

 _"Interesting to see you being so rough," Kirane smirked, "but it's not that I mind. Just pretty impressed that you can be so dominant."_


	11. Chapter 8: I'll Fight For You

**I liveeee! Rushed chapter so mistakes shall appear. Criticize me and so on. I have a band concert tomorrow so good luck me orz. Anyways, let's move on!**

 **Reviews From The Last Chapter:**

 **Horoshomi: Ahaha thanks, and yes I am going to develop stories for Eli and Nico. As for the rest, I'm not really sure. But I'll figure it out! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BrenBrenUchiha: Same! For some reason, the idea of Umi being a playgirl really makes me like her more. I don't even know why XD. And Kirane and Umi's past shall be revealed next chapter, if not then soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Reviews From The Author's Note:**

 **K.Yahiro: Aha~ Thank you very much, I'm feeling a lot better now! **

**BrenBrenUchiha:** **Sorry about that. And thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now! Also, Umi defending Kirane is very clever. But I can't tell you spoilers, so just keep reading and find out who Umi is fighting. ;)**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 8: I'll Fight For You**

Umi stared blankly at the ceiling, her arms behind her head. She had gone home that day, skipping classes wasn't really an uncommon thing she does. Her grades were above average, so the teachers decide to let her go most of the time.

The blue-haired girl felt something shift beside her. Glancing at her side, Umi saw long, wavy, brown hair. At that exact moment, she encountered a pair of emerald green eyes staring right at her.

"Interesting to see you being so rough," Kirane smirked, "but it's not that I mind. Just pretty impressed that you can be so dominant."

Kirane then started tracing Umi's bare chest.

"So, want to tell me what happened this morning?" The brunette questioned.

Umi stared at her coldly. Before answering in a cold voice.

"No."

* * *

 **That morning…**

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. Umi took her time for the information to sink in. After she finally regained from her initial shock, she clenched both of her teeth and hand.

"Why? Why the hell did you not tell me?!" Umi yelled loudly at the redhead, making the said girl jump.

Maki then imitated Umi, clenching both her teeth and hand, also furrowing her eyebrows. She glared at the blue-haired girl, her eyes were flaming with anger.

"Why didn't I tell you? Do you know why I didn't tell you?" Maki grabbed Umi's collar and pulled her closer.

"Because you were the first one to break your promise." Maki spat through her clenched teeth.

Umi's eyes widened even more. She pushed Maki away, making the redhead almost fall to her bum. But thankfully she managed to control herself.

"How do you know…?" Umi glared at Maki, "I didn't tell anyone except Eli. Unless…" Umi's eyes darkened in realization.

Maki smirked, "that's right, Kotori-nee told me."

Umi became pale.

"Don't tell her," Umi whispered.

Maki stared at her, clearly unamused. "Tell her what? That you slept with dozens of girls every day? Or tell her about… Kirane?"

Umi was furious. She was clenching her hands so hard that she felt blood trailing down her palm.

Then she snapped.

Umi opened her eyes to see Maki on the ground, wiping the blood off her mouth. The first year whipped her head to look at Umi.

Umi saw anger in her eyes. It was almost frightening.

She then felt something hitting her face really hard. Umi fell onto the ground but immediately stood up.

Maki was in a fighting stance, her cheeks were swollen from Umi's punch.

"I never wanted to fight you, Umi. But what you did to my cousin… you sure in hell will pay for it." Maki spat.

Umi grunted as a reply. She took her fedora off and placed it on a table. Pulling her tie, she then wrapped it around her fist. Umi took her stance, and finally… the fight begins.

Maki was the first one to take action, she ran towards Umi and tried to strike a punch. But Umi was quick enough to grab her fist.

The blue-haired then punched the Maki's stomach, making her stumble back in pain. Umi swiftly moved towards Maki but was tackled by the said girl.

Pinning Umi down, Maki then started punching Umi in the face. After a bit, Umi pushed the redhead and pinned her down instead.

Umi punched as hard as she can to the girl.

Maki pushed Umi, and the blue-haired fell on her back. The redhead stood up and so did bluehead.

Both of them were out of breath and full of bruises.

Maki spat blood out of her mouth then smirked at Umi. Then out of nowhere, Maki ran towards Umi again. This time Umi wasn't ready and got punched in the stomach.

The bluehead spat out blood and fell down.

"Hah… I… win…" Maki claimed in between huffs.

"N-not… yet…" Umi mumbled, attempting to stand up.

Maki moved closer to Umi. She glared down at the girl then kicked her head.

Umi made a painful sound as she dropped to the floor. There was blood everywhere. On Maki's face, on the floor, on the piano, on Umi's clothes and so on.

Maki kicked Umi again, right in the guts. Umi vomited even more blood.

Clenching her bloodied teeth, Umi gripped on Maki's foot really tightly. She twisted the other girl's foot making her fall on her head.

Maki let out a sound of pain as her head started bleeding, but fortunately, it wasn't anything too serious.

Umi once again attempted to stand up, but this time she succeeded to do it. She looked down at the half-conscious Maki, before picking her up bridal style.

When Umi successfully carried Maki, the said girl had fallen unconscious.

She limped out the door and walk through the hallway. It was very early and Umi doubt there would be anyone there. After all, she had specifically said to everyone that she wasn't planning on doing any of those that day.

Umi walked into the nurse's office, and there she saw a purple-haired girl with glasses. The said girl looked up and widened her eyes.

"Oh my! What happened to you two!?" She asked worriedly.

Umi gently lowered the tomato-haired girl on one of the beds and shrugged to answer the concerned one's questions.

"We just got into a little fight. We're fine, Nozomi. Don't worry about us." Umi's voice was a bit raspy from all the yelling and the sound of pain she had made during the fight.

Nozomi took first aid kit and quickly shuffled to Maki and Umi. She sat down and started tending Maki's wounds.

"Well, this 'little fight' yours made Maki-chan unconscious." Nozomi shook her head slightly.

Umi sighed in defeat as she sat down next Nozomi.

"I'm sorry for making you do this. It was a really immature fight." Umi whispered gently as looked down at her intertwined hand.

Nozomi glanced at her then patted her back. Umi looked up to see Nozomi smiling at her. "Hey, it's no worries. But mind if I ask what you two were fighting about?" Nozomi then started tending Umi's wounds.

Umi winced slightly, and Nozomi gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's nothing… actually, it is something, but I can't tell you since you're friends with Eli." Umi uttered as she started unwrapping the bloody tie on her knuckles.

"I understand, and I won't pry anymore. But I ask you to please be careful. I don't talk to you that much, but you're still my friend." Nozomi smiled gently as she placed the last band-aid on Umi's face.

The blue-haired girl could stare at her in bewilderment. Then she grinned gratefully.

"Okay, I'll be careful." She whispered.

Nozomi nodded then turned her attention to Maki. She asked Umi if she could help her, and the bluehead accepted quickly. Umi helped Nozomi by holding Maki in a sitting position. The bluehead stared at Nozomi as the girl started cleaning Maki's wounds.

"I made a promise with someone." Umi started out of nowhere, making Nozomi look at her with a confused expression.

Umi looked away, avoiding eye contact. "But then I broke her promise when she moved away… and when she finally came back… I…" She trailed off.

Umi looked up to Nozomi and stared directly at her. Nozomi widened her eyes as she saw Umi's expression; the girl had the gentlest smile plastered on her face. Her eyes shined brighter than anything in the world.

Nozomi thought it was impossible to hear something like this come out of Umi's mouth. And yet here she is saying it with such true feelings. Her voice turned soft and was filled with so many emotions.

"I fell in love with her all over again."

0o0o0o0

 **Anyone surprised it was Maki? No? Okay...**

 **But, ahh~~ Umi is such a romantic person! Anyways, next chapter you'll find out more about Kirane.**

 **And you'll see how Nozomi will be the new captain of the KotoUmi ship! Nozomi will play a huge role for Umi, and as for Kotori it would be our number one idol, Nico Nico Nii~~**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys at the weekend! Bai~~!**


	12. Chapter 9: Umi and Nozomi

**Short chapter sorry orz. I've been busy this weekend and stuff. Anyways, criticize me and yeh.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 9: Umi and Nozomi**

Nozomi looked at Umi in shock, completely stopping whatever she was doing. Umi finally looked away from her and cleared her throat.

"Sorry… I think I was being a bit…" Umi tried to think of a word, but couldn't.

"No, it's fine. I'm just… surprised that you could say those types of things." Nozomi giggled when she saw Umi blush.

After Nozomi calmed down, she smiled gently at Umi. "So… care to tell me the rest of your story?" Nozomi questioned.

"Uhm… well after she left, things got a bit… complicated." The bluehead said uncomfortably.

Nozomi nodded slowly, "I see… well, it's not like you actually broke your promise with Minami-san, right?" She continued tending Maki's wound, not having eye contact with the other girl.

On the other hand, Umi's eyes were wide and her mouth was a gaped. How? How the hell does she know? Umi questioned herself.

Nozomi glanced at Umi and saw her expression, "I have my ways. Let's just say a tomato accidentally spilled the beans to me when I saw her crying once." She answered while smirking at the unconscious girl.

Umi glared at Maki before looking back at Nozomi, "how long did you know?" She asked.

"About… the beginning of this school year?" Nozomi replied.

Umi thought about it for a second. Nozomi knew her secret for eight months, and yet Eli doesn't even know about it. Maybe Nozomi is good at keeping secrets.

"I guess I could trust you… for now, at least." Umi sighed in defeat.

Nozomi nodded and smile, "but as I said, you didn't really break your promise, did you?"

Umi looked at her questioningly. Nozomi saw this and decided to answer more thoroughly.

"From what I heard, you promised Minami-san that the both of you will get married when you're older. It's not that you promise that you won't be with other people." Nozomi shrugs slightly as she started wiping Maki with a wet towel.

Umi looked shocked. But then she realizes that Nozomi was right. She didn't promise Kotori that she wouldn't be with anyone. She has a chance.

"In my opinion, I think it was Kotori who broke your promise. But I wouldn't blame her… after all, she has been through, no one can blame the poor girl." Nozomi added sadly.

"What happened to Kotori? Why can't she remember me or… anything?" Umi asked desperately.

"Kotori has… amnesia due to an accident… but unfortunately I can't tell you more, it's up to her to tell you." Nozomi pointed slightly at Maki.

Umi looked down and nodded. Nozomi smiled gently at her as she finished cleaning Maki up. The purple-haired girl turned to face Umi completely and hugged her gently.

"Don't worry, she'll tell you soon… and Kotori will remember you. Just be a bit more patient." Nozomi whispered at Umi's ear.

When they broke apart Umi spoke, "why are you helping me?" She questioned.

Nozomi smiled as she stood up from her chair. "It's payback for helping me with Eli."

Umi smirked, "you know it's you who change Eli, not me." The bluehead replied.

"Hmmm, maybe… but it was you who stopped Eli before she could hit me." The third-year smirked back before walking out of the room.

As she closes the door, Nozomi saw a blonde girl standing right beside the room. Nozomi smiled fondly. "Fancy seeing you here… so, how much did you hear."

The girl smiled back, "all of it actually. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Nozomi-san." The blonde replied, lifting a finger to her lips.

Nozomi nodded confidently before walking away.

This is going to be quite interesting, the girl thought while giggling. I should tell Kanan about this! She thought with a wide smile.

* * *

Umi decided to walk home after Nozomi left. When she reached her house, she was informed that Kirane was there again.

Stomping into the room, Umi glared at the woman on her bed.

"Hm? It seems like my pet is in a bad mood." She smirked.

"I wasn't until I heard you're here again." Umi frowned.

Kirane chuckled maliciously. "I guess I have to punish my dear pet."

Umi pushed her away. "No."

Kirane frowned. "Aw. Why not?" She asked with feigning sadness. Then suddenly with a voice, Umi could never forget Kirane spoke, "please, just one more time, Umi-chan."

The voice she made was the same voice that leads Umi in that situation in the first place. It was a voice she could never resist.

It was Kotori's voice.

Kirane was good at impersonating Kotori's voice, that's how she met Umi. And that's also the reason why they have that kind of relationship in the first place.

Umi glared at her, then she pushed Kirane down onto the bed.

In the most menacing voice, she can make Umi spoke.

"You're going to regret that."

0o0o0o0

 **Next chapter you'll finally know Kotori's past! Yayayayay!**

 **We're almost there guys! Also a lot more of Haru next chapter, after all, he is one of the main villains!**

 **Well, that's all for today! See you guys in the next chapter, bai~~!**


	13. Next Chapter's Preview

**Preview:**

 **Chapter 10: Minami Kotori**

 _"I made an unchangeable mistake… but I want to fix it. I want to fix what I had with Kotori… what we had was… beautiful. It was the most irreplaceable feeling I will ever experience. And I want it back. I really do." Umi's eyes started to tear up as her heart started to ache._

* * *

 _The woman giggled, "I thought so... just try not to be too cruel to my little pet 'kay, Haru-kun?"_

 _"No worries… Kirane."_

* * *

 _"Finally showing her the true Sonoda Umi?" Nico questioned even though she knows the answer very well._

 _Nozomi only nodded while smirking._

* * *

 **Sorry no updates this week, but here's a preview! Next chapter will be a big reveal, hope you guys are excited because I sure am! Anyways, see you guys next chapter bai~~!**


	14. Chapter 10: Minami Kotori

**Finally a new _and_ long chapter! I know I said that there wouldn't be any new chapters this week, buuuut I manage to squeeze this in my schedule so ta-dah! Anyways, let's move on! Oh wait, this was a rushed chapter so criticize me!**

 **Warning:**

 **Mild sex scene. Proceed at your own risk.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 10: Minami Kotori**

Taking a deep breath, the blue-haired girl slowly and carefully walked towards the gates. She shifted to the side and pushed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A voice made its way to Umi, through the speaker above the doorbell button itself.

"This is Sonoda Umi. I'm here to speak with Nishikino Maki." Umi replied in a stoic voice, adjusting her tie a little bit.

"Ah! Sonoda-sama! I shall open the gates right away." The voice said in a shock and panicked tone.

Umi stood there patiently for the gates to open. It had only been a day since her and Maki's little fight. It was Saturday in the morning when Umi decided to visit the redhead.

It was time for her to get some answers.

She adjusted her navy blue dress vest and patted it. Umi reached down her gray dress pants and felt a box in there, she then rolled both of her white sleeves into a neat fold. Nodding slightly, Umi was ready to face Maki.

The gates opened and came out a panicking maid. The maid scurried over to Umi and quickly started speaking with expressive hand motions.

"Sonoda-sama, I have to inform you that young mistress does not want to see you right-" Before she could finish her sentence, Umi cut her off.

"I know doesn't want to see me… but I want to." Umi walked passed the concerned maid and strode directly into the house, then through the hallway leading to Maki's room.

She slammed the door open and made the redhead sitting on a chair jump.

"Jesus! Can't you knock?!" Maki shouted at the unfazed bluehead.

Umi shrugged then pushed the door closed and locked it. She turned to face Maki with a serious expression. The redhead gulped a bit as she saw Umi slowly walking toward her. Then suddenly, Umi fell on her knee and bowed her head.

Maki was shocked, her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry… for everything. For fighting you, for breaking my promise… for Kotori." Umi whispered in a sincere voice.

"I love your cousin… and I made a promise that I tend to keep." Umi raised her head a bit to look at Maki.

"I made an unchangeable mistake… but I want to fix it. I want to fix what I had with Kotori… what we had was… beautiful. It was the most irreplaceable feeling I will ever experience. And I want it back. I really do." Umi's eyes started to tear up as her heart started to ache.

God, I didn't expect this to hurt so bad, Umi thought.

"Every time I see Kotori I feel so numb. I want to be the reason why she smiles… but then I see her smiling so… beautifully at someone else but me. It hurts me so damn much." Umi looked down and wiped her tears away.

She took the box out of her pants and slowly handed it to Maki. The redhead hesitantly accepted it and slowly opened it, her eyes widening at the sight.

It was a ring.

A beautiful gray ring.

"It was the ring I bought when we were younger," Umi explained in a husky voice.

"I kept all this time, praying and hoping that one day we'll meet again…" A pause.

Umi's face then turned pale and dread hanged over her eyes. In an emotionless voice, she whispered.

"The same ring that led me to kill my father."

* * *

"I see, I understand. Absolutely. I won't miss it for the world…" The man turned off his phone and swiftly walked to the bed.

He slowly stripped his dress shirt off and flung it across the room. The man crawled onto the bed and slowly went in between the woman's legs.

"Who was it?" The woman asked.

"The Minamis. They were asking if I could come to their party." The man replied as he started grinding onto the woman's private, making the other moan.

"You'll be going right?" The woman managed to croak out as she moaned even more.

"Of course. After all… that Sonoda Umi will be there." He grinned maliciously, then he took off his pants and boxers.

The woman giggled, "I thought so... just try not to be _too_ cruel to my little pet 'kay, Haru-kun?"

Haru chuckled, then he thrust in the woman's private. The both of them made a loud moan. In a quiet but husky voice, Haru replied.

"No worries… Kirane."

* * *

Nozomi walked into the kitchen and saw Nico cooking their breakfast.

"Morning, Nicocchi." Nozomi yawned and stretched her arms.

Nico only glanced at her shoulder, "morning, big tits."

Nozomi sat down, not minding Nico's nickname to her. "Say, Nicocchi… can you do me a favor?"

Nico placed their breakfast on the table and looked confusedly at Nozomi.

"It depends what it is," Nico replied as she started digging into her food slowly.

"It's not that much… I just need you to knock some sense into Minami Kotori." Nozomi grinned mischievously at Nico.

The raven-haired girl grinned back.

"Finally showing her the true Sonoda Umi?" Nico questioned even though she knows the answer very well.

Nozomi only nodded while smirking.

 _This is going to be quite interesting… I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask for some reinforcement, Nozomi thought._

 _Hm? I wonder if Elicchi would like to help…_

* * *

Maki stared at Umi in bewilderment. She was about to ask what the girl was talking about but was immediately cut off by Umi.

"So please, Maki… tell me what happened to Kotori." Umi pleaded, still on her knees.

Maki sighed a bit. She stood up and gestured Umi to sit on her king size bed. The bluehead obliged.

Maki set the box down on her desk and stared at it for a while. She took a deep breath as she sat down, not facing Umi.

"They met when they were twelve years old, and I was still eleven…" SHe paused and turned to Umi completely.

"Haru, Kotori, and I were best friends… but Haru changed." She looked down slightly, avoiding eye contact with the other girl. Maki smiled slightly.

"He… was the reason why the accident happened in the first place."

* * *

"Haru-kun can be the dragon and I'll be the princess!" The small Maki declared.

Haru chuckled but still nodded. Kotori stared at them in confusion. Pointing at herself, Kotori asked, "then what am I?"

Maki made a face that shows that she was thinking really hard. "Hmmm… Kotori-nee can be the… knight!" The redhead grinned, showing her crooked teeth.

Both Haru and Kotori stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Maki stared at them in confusion, her head tilted and lips puckered slightly.

"Kids! Lunch is ready! Don't forget to wash your hands!" A voice came from the house.

The three children looked at each other for a second before racing into the house. They were laughing cheerfully. Everything was perfect, and… normal.

"So, Kotori… want to hang out tomorrow? You know… just the two of us?" Haru asked shyly while blushing a bit. Maki was at the sidelines watching closely.

Kotori, being a dense girl she is, looked confused. "Why not bring Maki-chan? I don't think she's busy tomorrow?" She questioned, oblivious to fact that she just rejected Haru.

A disappointed-looking Haru was about to reply but got interrupted by Kotori's mother.

"Kotori-chan, you have a letter from Umi-chan!" She said cheerfully.

At this, Kotori's eyes shined brighter and her smile became wider than anything. Completely ignoring Haru, Kotori ran to her mom and took the letter, enjoying every word she read.

Haru watched closely. His mouth curled into a frown and his eyes narrowed viciously. When Maki saw this, she laughed sarcastically at the boy.

"You'll never win against Umi-chan, Haru-kun." Maki grinned mischievously.

Haru glared at her. "Shut up, rotten tomato." He spat before stomping away.

Maki laughed harder at the boy as he fades away into one of the room.

Haru went into the guest room and grumbled angrily. "What does that _Umi_ have that I don't?!" He asked no one frustratedly.

Biting his thumb, Haru accidentally tripped on something. It was a box sticking out from under the bed. Pulling it out, Haru saw that the box was full of dust and looked old.

He carefully pulled the lid off and took the contents out. There were a lot of files and documents. Haru's eyes widened when he read the files.

He then grinned with malice.

"Interesting… I could use these." Haru whispered to himself. "With this, Kotori will be with me forever." Haru thought of a brilliant plan.

"But I can't expose her now… maybe I'll wait. A year? Sure, let's go for a year." Haru decided.

A year before all hell breaks loose. A year 'til Haru reveals it all… a year until Kotori's accident...

* * *

 **One year later…**

Haru stoically walked through the hallway, not minding all the stares he has been receiving. Knocking confidently on the door, Haru adjusts his tie and smoothed his hair.

"Come in!" The voice from the other side yelled.

Walking in the room, Haru then closed the door and locked it securely. She swiftly turned to smirk at the woman sitting on the chair.

"Oh! Haru-kun, what made you come over?" The woman asked confusedly.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Minami-san." Haru walked towards her.

"About what exactly?" She questioned.

Haru widened his smirk. He slammed a file down in front of Kotori's mother, and the said woman's eyes widened. Her shock turned into fear in an instant.

"H-how…? How did you get this…?" Her voice trembled.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. What matter is what's in those files." Haru took one of the paper and started walking around Kotori's mother.

"Let's see here… Minami Kaoru was arrested when she was younger…" Haru began.

This made the woman stiff visibly.

"And there was a letter written _by_ you… It says that you weren't married at all in your entire life." Haru continued with a smirk.

"It also says that Kotori was a… one-night stand." Haru grinned evilly.

Kaoru gritted her teeth as she stood up from her chair. "What do you want, Haru?" She spoke.

Haru sat down again and crossed his legs, "I don't want anything… well, actually there _is_ one thing that I want." He replied innocently.

Haru looked back at Kaoru with a threatening smile.

"I want your daughter."

0o0o0o0

 **Ahh~~ I'm finally doing Kotori's past! Also, a bit of a hint of Umi's past just now, huh?**

 **I wasn't** **actually** **planning on doing two chapters for Kotori's past, but this chapter got a bit too long and this is where I ended it.**

 **Also, I couldn't think of a name for Kotori's mom, so I just named her Kaoru from My Unrequited Love/This Love Won't Reach (Author was tMnR).**

 **Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter bai~~~!**


	15. Please Read to Understand The Story

So I made a mistake on the timeline...

Okay first of all, Nozomi's parents separating took place four years before from the current date.

Nozomi would be thirteen and Yoshiko would be Nine.

Then the day Nico found Nozomi would be two years after. So Nozomi would be fifteen (so is Nico) and Yoshiko would be eleven.

 **Ages -**

 _From the current time:_

Nozomi - Seventeen (All third years)

Kotori - Sixteen (All second years)

Maki - Fifteen (All first years)

 _Kotori's accident:_

Nozomi - Fourteen (All third years)

Kotori - Thirteen (All second years)

Maki - Twelve (All first years)

 _Nozomi's accident:_

Nozomi - Thirteen, not eight (All third years)

Kotori - Twelve (All second years)

Maki - Eleven (All first years)

Hope you guys understand. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or review your questions!

Other than that, see you guys in the next chapter! Bai~~


	16. Chapter 11: Minami Kaoru

**Sorry guys short chapter orz. Anyways, criticize me and all.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Ahhh thank you so much! And Haru is also starting to piss me off. Thanks for liking my story, and no I promise I won't end this on a cliffhanger, mostly because I hate cliffhangers myself! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ShiftyAT:** **So. Many. Good. Questions! And yes, the thing I like the most about writing a story is that you can add a lot of plot twists! As for the rest of the questions... just wait and find out. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Kanekis:** **Sorry I can't understand you orz. But thanks for reviewing!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 11: Minami Kaoru**

The woman stared at Haru in bewilderment -not believing what she had just heard.

"W-what?" She questioned, almost inaudibly.

Haru sighed, clearly annoyed. "I said. I. Want. Your. Daughter." He replied in a harsh voice.

At this, Kaoru became furious -almost scarily as the said woman rarely gets angry.

She slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up harshly -knocking her chair over in the process.

"My daughter is not an object that I will just give to anyone. She chooses who she wants to be with," Kaoru paused for a second before continuing, "Kotori might be from a one-night stand, but she is still my daughter."

Kaoru glared at Haru.

The thirteen years old boy then laughed hysterically. He clutched his stomach as if he was in pain for laughing so hard. When he finally calmed down from his laughter, he wiped away some of his tears and looked at Kaoru.

"Haa~ That was a good one, Minami-san! But you see…" Haru's voice went deep and his smile turned into a sadistic smirk, " _you_ don't get to order me around anymore, _I_ do."

He stood up -once again- and started walking around the room.

"Unless you don't want me to tell anyone about the Tojo incident." Haru continued.

Before Haru let Kaoru speak again, he explained what he was interpreting in a more detailed manner.

"A few years ago you made a business deal with an almost broken family… The Tojo family," Haru sat down -once again, "a few days later, while the wife was away, you were invited by Tojo Yuutsu, the father."

Kaoru gulped. She didn't like where this was going, but she was too afraid to stop Haru.

"While you were there, you realized that the children were at school. He offered you some tea which you gladly accepted, but…" Haru paused and smirked at the horrified expression the woman was making.

"You felt something was wrong… you felt strange and dizzy… you felt afraid… the next thing you know, you passed out. Then, you woke up the next day in an unfamiliar room… naked." Haru abruptly stood up and slammed the paper he was holding down on the desk again.

"You were raped but was too afraid to tell anyone except two people. What I'm trying to say here is that you, Minami-san," He pointed at her accusingly, "are afraid of everything, and you know that." He paused for a second to widen his smirk.

"You were too afraid to deny your friends when they offered you alcoholic. You were afraid when you found out you were pregnant. You were afraid when Tojo Yuutsu raped you. You. Are. A. Coward. And you can never deny that." Haru said knowingly.

He was right. Kaoru was always afraid to deny the things that could have changed her life drastically. And now she was afraid of Haru. She was afraid of a thirteen years old boy, the same age as her daughter for pete's sake!

Haru smiled wickedly at the silence Kaoru gave him. He turned around, adjusting his tie once again.

"I'll give you a week. It's either you give me your daughter…" he looked over his shoulder to look at the woman, "or I'll tell the world your little secret."

Haru walked towards the door but stopped before opening it. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this but… I had a little _talk_ with the Tojo parents about… a year ago, and let's just say it went… _bad._ " And with that, he left the room and the horrified looking Kaoru.

When Haru closed the door he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eyes. Haru smirked, not turning to the red blob.

"You heard all of it, didn't you? Well, it doesn't really matter… it's not like anyone would believe you… rotten tomato." Then he walked away, not waiting for any response from the redhead.

Maki stood there for a second before barging in the room Haru was just in. When she got inside she saw Kaoru panicking around, clearly not noticing Maki.

"...Kaoru-obasan…" Though Maki's voice was quiet, it was loud enough to make the panicking woman stop all of what she was doing and turn to look at her.

"M-Maki-chan…! D-did you hear…?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

Maki nodded, "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone... " She looked down for a second before looking up at the woman with a determined expression.

"I want to help." She added confidently.

Kaoru stared at her unbelievingly for a second before breaking into a soft and gentle smile. "I understand… then shall we go?" She asked the twelve years old girl.

Maki looked at her questioningly, "where?"

"My friend's place, she can help us with the Tojo family." Kaoru smiled, sticking her hand out.

Maki gladly accepted her hand. The redhead glanced at the files on the table. Kaori noticed this and explained before Maki could even ask. "Those are printed; the words on the letters weren't erasing. Haru is a smart kid, he wouldn't just leave the evidence to the enemy."

The both of them walked out of the building and into the parking lot. Kaoru opened the passenger door for Maki and quickly went inside the driver seat. When they were ready, Kaoru started driving.

"So _why_ were you visiting my office, Maki-chan?" Kaoru questioned the girl.

"Papa dropped me here to ask you if you could bring me to Kotori-nee for a sleepover," Maki answered happily.

Kaoru smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, "I see…"

* * *

When they finally reached their destination, Maki had fallen asleep. Kaoru parked the car and left it. She went to the passenger side and opened the door, picking up the sleeping Maki.

They were at an apartment building, it wasn't big but it certainly was not small. She went inside the building and into the elevator. When the woman carrying Maki finally reached the door she needed to go to, she knocked on it lightly, afraid that she might wake the occupant of the room.

Then the door opened, revealing a young girl smiling widely. "Kaoru-san!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Kaoru smiled gently before replying.

"It's good to see you too… Nico-chan."

0o0o0o0

 **It's all connected!**

 **Did you really think that Nico would just unexpectedly find Yoshiko and Nozomi?! Nope! Not on my watch!**

 **This is why I fixed my timeline a bit. Does it all make sense now?**

 **Anyways, see ya guys on the next chapter! Bai~~!**


	17. Chapter 12: Minami and Yazawa

**Sorry for the long wait orz. I've been really uninspired lately since you guys haven't been reviewing. :'( But no worries! I'll try to update more frequently, only that it might take longer than usual and the chapter might be even shorter... sorry... Anyways, rushed chapter, so criticize me and yeah.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 12: Minami and Yazawa**

Nico stared at the girl resting on Kaoru's arms. She tilted her head in confusion and looked at the woman.

"Who's that?" Nico asked while pointing at the redhead.

"This is Nishikino Maki, my niece… well technically she's not my blood-related niece, but she still is." Kaoru tried to explain with a smile.

Nico still looked a bit confused but nevertheless, smiled. "I think I get it… ah! Why don't you come in, I'm sure Mama would love to see you!" She pushed the door open and let the woman in.

"Is it okay if Maki-chan sleeps in your room for now?" Kaoru asked the little girl as she took off her shoes.

Nico nodded and guided the woman to her room. Inside the bedroom was three even younger kids sleeping. Kaoru gently settled Maki down on the mattress before leaving to go to the living room where Nico's mother is guaranteed to be there.

As she expected she saw an older looking Nico sitting on the sofa. She seemed to be falling asleep but jolted awake when she saw Kaoru.

"Hey, Nico-chan. Why don't you go to your room for a moment? Your mother and I have some matters to discuss." Kaoru requested. Nico nodded right of the bat and ran to her room.

The two mothers stared at each other for a second before the black-haired woman grinned. "Didn't expect _you_ of all people to visit me. If I had to guess, I would've thought it would be Erio-kun or Maria." She mused out.

"Aha, well I can be surprising sometimes," Kaoru grinned. "But it's great to see you, Nia." She hugged the woman and the latter reciprocate the action.

"As to you, Kaoru. Now sit down beside me and tell me all about what happened to you this last year."

Kaoru giggled, "you make it sound like I wasn't here for a lifetime, I was just here last here."

"Oh whatever, just tell me anything!" Nia grinned back.

* * *

When they finished catching up, Nia stared at Kaoru seriously. "So, why did you _really_ come here?" She questioned.

Kaoru sighed, she knew this question would come up eventually. "Remember the reason why I came here last year?"

"How could I forget, you were so hung up about the missing files that you made my children cry!" She replied with a laugh.

Kaoru giggled a bit. "…Well, I found out someone has my files…" Kaoru muttered with a sad smile. Eyes full of dread.

Nia's eyes went wide. "I-I thought it was just missing in your house?" She exclaimed.

"I thought the same… but I found out I was wrong…" Kaoru sighed.

Nia stared at her with a confused expression. Seeing this, Kaoru decided to tell her the whole story. Throughout the explanation, Nia was quiet and shocked.

When the ash-haired woman finished her story, Nia could only look at a distance before speaking.

"I knew that kid was no good, but I didn't expect him to be _this_ bad…" She said in a hushed voice.

Kaoru sighed, "exactly… To think I could actually trust that kid." She whispered while looking down to the ground.

Nia pats Kaoru's back as she whispers comforting words to her. "Hey… Don't worry about it… It wasn't your fault. And plus you're _the_ Minami Kaoru, I'm sure you can plan something out!"

"Actually… I do have a plan." Kaoru smirked.

"I knew you would come up of something…! So… What's the plan?" The raven-haired woman smirked back.

"Well… Haru said that I told two people, Maria and you, about my secret, that means-"

"He doesn't know about Erio!" Nia cut Kaoru off before she could even finish her own sentence.

"Yes. I could get help from Erio, but I need you to do me a favor." She requested.

"Sure, but what is it?"

"When we were younger, you were always good at playing detective. You can find whoever you want with ease."

"So you want me to find someone?" Nia questioned sarcastically with one of her eyebrow up and hands on her hips.

Kaoru giggled, "well, that's the idea." She replied.

"Just so you know, my finding skills are a bit rusty so it might take a while," Nia added.

Kaoru only nodded.

"So, who exactly am I finding," Nia asked, taking a sip of her sixth tea. She sorta has a tea addiction, not that Kaoru could complain.

The ash-haired woman smirked.

"Tojo Nozomi and Tojo Yoshiko."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Maki opened her eyes to only see an unfamiliar bedroom. She looked around curiously, she saw three sleeping kids and a girl reading under a lamp. The said girl turned and saw Maki.

 _Cute,_ was the first thing Maki thought as soon as she saw the girl.

"Oh, you're awake," Nico whispered before standing up and walking towards the younger girl.

"Where am I?" Maki asked, trying to get rid of the blush that was currently forming.

"You're in the Yazawa household. Kaoru-san carried you here." Nico tried to explain. She held her hand out, which the younger girl eagerly took.

Nico guided her to another room. Maki stared at her confusedly. "So we wouldn't disturb the others." The red-eyed girl explained while the other girl nodded.

"..."

"..."

It was awkward since they had nothing to really talk about. Another minute passed and Nico decided to ease up the tension by introducing herself.

Nico cleared her throat, "the name's Yazawa Nico, by the way. But you can call me the number one idol in the universe!" She grinned while doing her signature hand move. Maki stared at the girl dumbfoundedly.

"Uh… Um, yeah. I'm Nishikino Maki." Maki held her hand out while looking away from the older girl.

Nico glared at her while she shook her hands. "Are you… blushing?" Nico squinted her eyes to see if the redhead was truly blushing.

"N-no I'm not!" Maki denied, still looking away from the girl.

Nico smirked. She then took the younger girl's cheek and turned her face to her way. Maki was indeed blushing, and now that she's facing Nico, she blushed harder.

"Why are you blushing?" Nico whispered gently with a teasing smile on her face. "Is it because you're talking to me? Well, worry not, Nishikino! For I will try not to intimidate you with my cuteness!" Nico exclaimed with a grin, her chest puffed out.

Maki stared dumbfoundedly, again. Then she began to stutter, "I-I-I'm not intimidated by you!" She shouted.

Nico was startled by the shout Maki had given her. "I see... " She smirked, "but you didn't deny about me being cute." Seeing Maki blush more means that Nico had hit the jackpot.

"W-well… You're not wrong…" Maki mumbled inaudibly.

Nico didn't seem to hear this since she was moving closer to Maki. "What was that? I didn't hear you well…" She questioned, cupping her ears and moving it closer to Maki.

Maki slowly backed up, and soon her back hit the wall. Noticing that the girl wasn't answering, Nico turned to face her. But when she did, her face was so close to Maki that she could feel the younger girl's breathing.

Nico's breathing went erratic, but she didn't know why. Unconsciously, the two girls moved their head closer. Their lips were brushing, eyelids were closed halfway. Their hearts were pounding.

"Hey, girls are you in here?" That's when the two women barged in the room.

Maki abruptly push Nico away. The older girl stumbled backward then fell but not before grabbing Maki's arm.

"Oh, my. Did we interrupt something?" Kaoru giggled at the scene in front of her.

The two girls were tangled on the floor with Maki being on top of Nico. The girls blushed at the comment Kaoru had made. Maki stuttered and stood up quickly, leaving Nico on the floor.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Maki yelled while blushing.

Nia chuckled as she helped her daughter up. She looked at the two blushing girls, then she turned her full attention to Maki. "You're Maria's daughter, right?" She asked.

Maki nodded slowly.

Nia chuckled once again. "Shy, just like your mother." A pause. "You know, when your mother and I were younger, we were the bests of friends," Nia grinned.

Maki stared at her in amusement. Nico did the same.

"We still are, but we haven't seen each other in a while… What I'm trying to say is." She chuckled sheepishly. "Will you be friends with Nico-chan so I could be friends with your mother again?" Nia questioned nervously.

Maki and Nico stared at her, bewildered. Maki was the first one to come to her senses. She didn't know what to say, so she nodded.

Nia smiled at her gently and stood up next to Kaoru. "Now then, it's getting quite late so why don't you two stay the night?" Nia offered.

The two visitors nodded. All of them left the room and got ready for bed. Nia looked at the frame on her shelf. She smiled affectionately. I the photo was her, Kaoru, a girl with red hair, and boy with blonde hair. They were all smiling at each other.

Nia took the picture out of the frame and turned the photo around. There were words written on it. She felt nostalgia at the words written.

"Best friends forever... "

"Minami Kaoru…"

"Yazawa Nia…"

"Nishikino Maria…"

And finally.

"Ayase Erio…"

0o0o0o0

 **So they're all connected, huh? I didn't think Kotori's past would be this long, but I guess I thought wrong.**

 **A little NicoMaki meeting since it's my otp when I first got into Love Live. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter! Bai~~~!**


	18. Chapter 13: Accident

**Sorry for no update for a bit, school basically killed me orz. Anyways, this was made two in the morning so if some parts are a bit wonky, don't hesitate to tell and criticize me!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 13: Accident**

Kotori yawned a bit after finishing up her letter. She stretched up before getting ready to go to bed. The girl closed her tired eyes and slept.

She was dreaming of _her_ … Umi.

* * *

 _Kotori was dancing around the flower meadows while laughing graciously. She stopped when she saw a flash of blue near the trees._

 _The girl moved closer and saw that there was someone there. She had blue hair and eyes that looked at Kotori with adoration. Her lips were curled into an affectionate smile too._

 _They did not talk once, and yet they felt like they understood what the other is thinking. Kotori stuck her hand out, smiling at the blue-haired girl._

 _The said girl only looked at the hand once then back at Kotori's eyes. Kotori saw confusion plastered on the girl's face, so instead, she took her hand and pulled her to the meadows._

 _They spun around happily, but it was mostly Kotori. The other girl looked a bit scared and confused, but soon, she grinned gleefully along with Kotori._

 _They danced around the meadows until Kotori accidentally trips and falls to her back. She pulled the other girl along with her, so in the end, the blue-haired girl landed on top of Kotori._

 _When Kotori opened her eyes, she realized how close her face is to the other girl. Both of them blushed profoundly, but nevertheless, Kotori wrapped her arms around the other's shoulders._

 _She then proceeded to slowly pull the other girl towards her. Their lips were finally together, it was soft and sweet. Sweeter than any sweets Kotori had eaten. Their eyes were closed in pleasure._

 _When they broke the contact, both of them just stared at each other, love evident in their eyes._

 _But soon, the scenery was starting to fade. Kotori was confused and scared. She was looking around but then suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheeks. The hand turned her face towards the girl on top of her._

 _The girl smiled before kissing her once again. This time, the kiss was passionate and desperate, as if she was going to disappear and never come back._

" _Kotori… I'll see you again. But right now we can't be together…"_

" _Why…? Why is life so unfair…? I love you so much and yet…" Kotori was crying, tears were coming out fast._

" _And yet… I had to go…" She continued._

 _Umi looked at her desperately, she too was crying. Once again, Umi leaned down and kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally, her lips. Kotori deepened the kiss, not wanting Umi to go._

" _I promise, Kotori. I promise that I'll love you forever…" Umi declared while she continued to cry._

" _I love you."_

* * *

Kotori woke up sweating and crying, she was also breathing erratically. Looking around, she realized that she was in her bedroom. Kotori took a hand to her chest and heaved out a sigh of relief.

But her tears wouldn't stop flowing. Kotori hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. Tears still coming out and sobs could be heard too.

"...Umi-chan…"

* * *

 _ **Next morning…**_

It was Saturday and the same day Kotori and Haru would hang out. The two of them went to the park and ate some ice cream. Maki couldn't come at the time as she was hanging out with someone else. Kotori wondered who this person was but decided to let it go.

"Why don't we go to the bridge, Kotori?" Haru questioned Kotori out nowhere.

The ash-haired girl stared at Haru perplexedly. "Why? Is there something there?" Kotori asked back.

Haru sighed a bit before giving the other girl a charming smile. "There's just something I need to tell you… something important." And with that, Haru took Kotori's hand and led her to the bridge.

When they reached the place, Kotori saw that there was no one there. Confusion became evident in Kotori's feature. Haru saw this and decided to explain.

"Kotori… I want to marry you. I loved you so much and well… I think I'm a great pair for you." Haru grinned confidently, he had also taken Kotori's hand in the middle of his speech.

Kotori looked at him dumbfoundedly. She took her hand away and moved away from Haru.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry, Haru-kun… but I just don't love you that way." Kotori looked down apologetically.

Haru's confident and happy expression turned demented. He gritted his teeth and glared at Kotori.

"Why…? It's because of that… Sonoda… isn't it?" Haru spat in disgust.

Kotori looked up and saw Haru's terrifying expression. Even Kotori got scared because of it.

"N-no! Of course not… I just see you as a big brother… nothing more." Kotori explained whilst stuttering a bit. "B-but… I also love Umi-chan more… I'm really sorry, Haru-kun." She added.

Before Kotori could do anything, she felt a pang of pain on her wrist and her arms getting pulled. The next thing she knows, her lips were in contact with Haru's. She realized that Haru had pulled her from her wrist.

"Mmph!-" Kotori struggled to get away from Haru's grasp, but he was much more stronger than her.

When Haru broke the kiss, Kotori pushed him away making him fall to his back. She touched her lips in disgust and terror. Haru stood up and glared at Kotori.

"Haru-kun… I didn't mean to push you too hard…" Though Kotori had said this in a calm voice, Haru could see fear wavering in the girl's eyes.

"What the hell?!" Haru yelled, making Kotori flinch evidently.

Haru grabbed onto Kotori's shoulders and pushed her backward until she could feel the bridge's railings touching her back. Kotori saw that Haru was leaning forward, so in instinct, she slapped Haru in the face.

Kotori placed her hands to her mouth in shock. Haru just stood there, also shocked at what the girl did. Then, Haru snapped.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I-I didn't mean too…"

"You didn't mean too? You didn't mean too?! Bullshit!" Haru felt anger rush down his body. Then his reflexes kicked in and pushed Kotori.

But he pushed too hard.

The next scene Haru saw was Kotori falling down the bridge and into the water. The water was too shallow and Kotori was bound to hit her head. Haru quickly leaned over the railings and saw the girl's body floating, blood was everywhere too.

He yelled for help and ambulances came.

Kotori's vision was black. It was cold, wet, and she was alone. She could feel pain on her head. She opened her eyes to see Haru looking down at her from the bridge. But Kotori couldn't keep her eyelids open any longer. Before she blacked out, she muttered something.

"...U...mi...chan…"

* * *

"Where is she?! Where's my daughter?!" Kaoru yelled as soon as she got into the hospital. The nurses tried to calm her down but it was futile. Then a woman with red hair came out of the emergency room and went to Kaoru.

"M-Maria…" Kaoru uttered as tears gush out of her eyes. "M-my daughter… how is she?" She managed to choke out in between hiccups.

Maria smiled at her tiredly. "She's going to be fine, Kaoru. She bumped her head too hard so she might have…" Maria paused as she gave Kaoru a sad look.

"W-what? What happened?" Kaoru questioned desperately. "Please tell me…" She added as she clung onto Maria's arm.

"...Kotori-chan…" Maria took a deep breath, "Kotori-chan has a high chance of having amnesia when she wakes up." She concluded.

Hearing this made Kaoru's heart break into pieces. She started crying even more on Maria's arm. The red-haired woman realized that she too was crying. The two cried for Kotori. Kotori. The sweet and adorable Kotori. Who could've done such a thing to her, they wondered. But their questions were left unanswered.

* * *

It had been weeks since Kotori's accident, and she hadn't woken up yet. Maki visited often and Kaoru refuses to leave unless it's for bathroom breaks or taking a shower. Kaoru was lucky enough to have Maria let her stay in the hospital.

Maki was currently talking to Kotori while Kaoru watched them.

"So then, Nico-chan told me _all_ about idols. It was really interesting, to be honest, but… I pretended like I didn't care hehe…" Maki giggled and continued her story.

Kaoru smiled at their interaction then continued what she was doing. Maki saw this and decided to take a look.

"What are you doing, Kaoru-obasan?" Maki asked innocently as she watched Kaoru write something down.

"It's paperwork for my new application," Kaoru answered while looking at Maki. The redhead looked confused, and Kaoru laughed at that. She picked up the small kid to her lap and showed her how to fill up paperwork. And interestingly enough, Maki seemed to enjoy it.

"O-Otonoki… zaka?" Maki tried to read it. Kaoru chuckled at the girl's attempt.

"Otonokizaka High School. It's one of the hardest schools for principals to get in… I'm going there." Kaoru said determinedly. Maki stared at her in awe.

"But why?"

"Because that's where the Sonoda, Ayase, Nishikino, and Yazawa families plan to get their children in." Kaoru smiled at the girl's curiosity.

"I see… but didn't you say that it's a hard place to get in to?"

"Yes, that is why I'm going to try my best. It'll take years but… it'll be worth it!" Kaoru grinned at the girl, and Maki did the same while nodding.

"Well, Kaoru-obasan… good luck!" Maki cheered. Kaoru nodded at the girl then continued showing her how to do paperwork.

Kaoru isn't sure if she could get in the school, but she promises to reunite Umi and Kotori together again. So she'll try her hardest and continue on. Hopefully, if all things go well… Kotori might be able to remember everything again. Umi might just be the cure to Kotori's amnesia. Kaoru isn't sure, but she _just_ knows.

Kotori might just fall in love with Umi all over again…

0o0o0o0

 **Yay, a KotoUmi dream! So, this is the last chapter on Kotori's past and next chapter would be more on the present!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and I'll you folks in the next chapter, bai~~!**


	19. Chapter 14: Shopping With Eli

**Finished this chapter yesterday but procrastinated on proofreading it until today :') Anyways, criticize me and so on.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 14: Shopping With Eli**

"It took three years for Kaoru-obasan to get into Otonokizaka. But she is the first ever principal to ever get into Otonoki in that short period of time." Maki explained to Umi, who was sitting on the bed.

Umi made a thoughtful face. "That probably explains the party Kaoru-san is hosting in her home." She remarked.

Though Maki had finished her story, she allowed Umi to ask her questions.

"So, my first question is, if Kaoru-san nor Maria-san don't know who the culprit is to Kotori's accident, then how do _you_ know?" Umi questioned, leaning a bit towards Maki in suspicion.

The redhead sighed a bit and mentally scolded herself for not telling Umi beforehand. "I eavesdropped on Haru before. I told Kaoru-obasan and let's just say… it did _not_ go well." Maki grimaced at the memory.

Umi didn't seem to understand so Maki decided to explain it a bit more. "She got mad at Haru and drank a lot of alcohol to prevent herself from hurting that asshole. My mother, Nia-san, and Erio-san was there to help her not to get into too much trouble… thankfully." Maki concluded and stood up to stretch a bit. But was careful enough to not hurt her already injured body.

"I see…" Umi leaned back and tried to think of another question. "Ah! You said that Haru's family threatened Kaoru-san. But listening to the true story, it seemed that the Kinsuda wasn't part of it in any way?"

"It was a lie, you doofus. I didn't want to tell you everything before so I bent the actual story a bit."

"Oh…"

Umi watched as Maki sat back down on the chair and started fidgeting with her necklace. The blue-haired girl remembers seeing a matching necklace Nico wears. Umi smiled at the thought of Maki and Nico being together, she never would've expected it in all honesty.

"Nozomi knows, right?" Umi asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah?" The redhead replied, raising an eyebrow up.

"How did she take it? You know, Kaoru-san being the reason her parents broke up and all…" Umi scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ah… it actually went pretty well, to be honest. Nozomi moved on from her parents so she talked with Kaoru-obasan," Maki smiled fondly at the memory. "It all ended with tears and forgiveness."

Umi smiled too. She knew that Nozomi was strong. It was her that taught Umi about trust, forgiveness, and loyalty. To be honest, Umi wants Eli and Nozomi to be together. And she was also the one that gives Eli some courting advice.

"Hmm, not surprising. It _is_ Nozomi after all." Umi grinned.

"Hehe, true." Maki chuckled back.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence. Until, Maki stood up -once again- and walked towards Umi.

"Umi. Please, don't hurt Kotori. She already went through too much," Maki begged. "I'm not saying that you should stay away from her, in fact, I want you to love her… love her like you used to do and more. I'm trusting you to take care of her."

Umi watched as the redhead falls to her knees in front of her. The blue-haired girl quickly grabbed her and slowly pulled her back up.

"I promise, Maki. I'll love her till the end of time." Umi declared determinedly. She hugged Maki tightly and started whispering apologies to her.

"Thanks, Umi. You can start by giving her a dance at the party." Maki jokes, but Umi knew that she was being serious.

The blue-haired girl chuckled a bit. "Sure." She replied with a smile.

Maki stood up from her spot and went to her desk. She took the box Umi had given her and something else from her drawer. Swiftly walking towards Umi, Maki gave the girl the box back and another box along with it.

Umi looked at her confusedly then back at the box. She opened it and swore that she felt tears forming in her eyes. It was a blue, beautiful, and shiny ring. The same ring Umi had given to Kotori all those years ago.

"Kotori never took it off even when she was sleeping. My mother gave it to me after the surgery on her… I tried giving it to Kaoru-obasan but… she said to keep it and give it to you one day." Maki explained while she watched the other girl weep quietly.

"I was going to give it to you a while back but… I found out about Kirane and got mad at you… I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize… I deserved it."

Umi stood up and hugged Maki and whispered a grateful 'thank you' in her ears. Maki smiled and hugged back as a reply.

When the two broke the hug they stared at each other in forgiveness. That's when Umi remembered something important.

"Ah! I forgot Eli is coming back home today from her sleepover." Umi grimaced at the thought of her older cousin getting mad at her for not welcoming her home. Maki had to stifle a laugh.

"Well then, you better get going. Don't want Eli getting all pouty, don't we?"

"Haha… right…"

Maki walked Umi to the entrance and bid her goodbye. But before going, Maki yelled at Umi. "Don't forget our promise, 'kay!" It was more like a statement than a question in Umi's opinion.

"I promise!" Umi yelled back before running back to her home. Today was a great a day. She had learned about Kotori's past and got Maki's forgiveness. Umi also got the rings back from all those years ago.

But while running Umi frowned and grunted angrily at the thought of _him…_

Haru…

* * *

"Welcome back, Sonoda-sama." The maid bowed at Umi's presence. The girl greeted the maid back before heading to the living room.

There she saw a pouting Eli sitting on the couch, crossing her arms. The blonde looked up to see brown eyes looking at her apologetically. This made Eli pout even more.

"Where were you?" She asked grumpily. It was obvious that Eli wasn't truly mad but nevertheless, Umi responded.

"I was at Maki's place… I'm sorry that I didn't get to welcome you home, but it wasn't like you weren't here for years. It was only five days…"

"But still! The only time we got to see each other is at school, but you and I were always too busy! You know how hard it is for me to not see my baby cousin every day?!"

"Uhm… really… hard…?"

"Exactly! Now come here and give your onee-chan a hug!"

Eli stretched out her hands while frowning. Umi stared at her dumbfoundedly before sighing and rubbing her temples. Umi knew if she didn't give Eli her hug she would get bothered by the blonde every day. So, she swiftly shifted toward the older girl and hugged her.

Umi felt Eli hug back. This reminded Umi of the times when the blonde would hug her when she was scared or feeling lonely. Eli's hugs were always the best for her. It was warm, comforting, comfortable, and she would always feel safe.

"Now then," Eli started when she broke the hug. "Let's go shopping!" She enthused.

Umi looked at her in bewilderment. "Wait, what?" She questioned dumbly. Umi wasn't sure if she didn't hear correctly or if she was dreaming. _Did Eli just say… shopping?_ Umi thought, still confused. Eli frowned a bit, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, yes, I know. 'Oh my god, Eli just said shopping even though she doesn't like shopping one bit!' is what you're probably thinking." Eli said sarcastically in a mocking voice. Umi snickered at this, succeeding to make the blonde smile a little.

"Funny, but accurate," Umi grinned. "So… why exactly are we going shopping? I don't want to seem conceited or anything but… we basically have everything in this mansion." Umi gestured around the room to make a point.

"First of all, you do sound very conceited because you said that, but you're just adorable that way. And secondly…" Eli grinned widely, making Umi feel a bit uncomfortable. "We're going to buy us some clothing for the party!"

Umi's eyes widen and mouth went agape. Shock visible in her eyes, and almost a tinge of amusement too.

"Ehhhh?!"

* * *

"Oooh, how about this one, Umi?" Eli was holding a plain tux with a light blue tie that matches Eli's eyes.

Umi stared at it for a second before nodding in agreement. "Yep, that fits you. Especially the tie, it goes well with your eyes."

Eli grinned at Umi before talking to the clerk. Umi was going to wear her plane outfit at the party. A white dress shirt along with a navy blue dress vest and a raven black tie, her dress pants would also be gray. And to top it all off, her one only black fedora that she wears every day.

"You sure you don't want any additional layers to your outfit?" Eli asked her as they were buying Eli's outfit. Umi shook her head as a reply.

"It's fine, Eli." Umi smiled to reassure the blonde. Eli could only nod hesitantly.

They left the store and started walking around the mall. "Let's go to the food court, I'm starved," Eli complained as she rubbed her stomach a bit. Umi chuckled but still nodded.

They went to the food court, ordered their food, and sat on a table. The both of them then started talking all nonsense such as who has the biggest breast in the school, or who they would bang in their school. It wasn't nonsense they were talking about, to be honest. It was perverted talk.

The talk became too extreme that some people had even started looking at them. Some had a disgusted face on, and some even had an amused expression. Realizing that people were looking at them, Umi decided quiet down and told Eli to do the same.

"Gotta go use the washroom, wait for me here," Eli said. Umi nodded and watched Eli walk away. When the blonde was out of sight, Umi started munching on Eli's fries slyly. She felt a vibration in her pocket and took it out. It was her phone and someone was texting her.

It was Kirane.

Umi frowned at the sight but when she read the message, her face softened a bit.

 _From: Kirane_

 _Subject: Leaving_

 _I know that Minami kid is at your school. I want to respect your decision, so I'll be leaving you for now. I'm going to the Philippines and will be coming back soon. Hope you don't fall too in love with that Minami, I don't want my precious pet replacing me~!_

 _See ya soon, Umi-chan~ 3_

Umi smiled. She knew deep inside that Kirane is a good person, she is just too controlling and likes to get into trouble a lot. Kirane especially loves to play with Umi and control her.

Umi frowned at the memories where Kirane was too intense and troubling. Nevertheless, she had done a lot of good deeds that Umi can not repay.

The blue-haired girl continued eating Eli's fries when suddenly, she heard someone walking behind her. Her reflexes kicked in and she spun around, grabbing the person's arm and pinning them down to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! It's me! Umi-chan, it's me!"

"Honoka?"

Umi let go of Honoka's arm and stood up from her spot. The ginger practically jumped up and started backing away from Umi.

"Geez! You're not a good person to play 'guess who' with…" Honoka complained while rubbing her bruised arm. Umi chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. She gave the ginger a quick apology, which Honoka accepted gratefully.

"So, why are you here?" Umi questioned curiously.

"Going shopping for dresses!"

"For the party?"

"Yep!"

Umi looked at the bags Honoka was holding. There was a lot of them so Umi expected that she was shopping with someone. Umi opened her mouth to question it but was cut off by Eli's voice coming from behind her.

"Hey, Umi! Guess who I found!" Eli said loud enough to make Umi turned towards her.

Umi's brown eyes landed on a familiar hazel coloured eyes. The two stared at each other in awe. Umi was far too captivated to even move nor talk. But thanks to her strength, she managed to squeak out a word. A word that can melt the blue-haired girl's heart everytime she hears it.

"...Kotori…"

0o0o0o0

 **First of all, I always imagined Eli having some kind of cousin complex like me. I don't ship EliUmi (sorry EliUmi shippers out there) but I see them having a close sibling relationship thing (like Dia and Ruby). Eli being the pouty and overprotective sibling and Umi being the one spoiling her.**

 **Secondly, some questions have been explained but if you guys have any questions feel free to ask me!**

 **Other than that, see you guys in the next chapter! Bai~~!**


	20. Chapter 15: If I Were To Kiss You

**I didn't proofread this chapter so I apologize for any mistake. Feel free to criticize me!**

 **Warning:  
Inappropriate scene coming up!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 15: If I Were To Kiss You**

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka yelled right beside Umi's ear, succeeding to make the blue-haired girl jump slightly in shock.

Umi spun around to glare at Honoka. The ginger could only chuckle nervously before shrinking down to the ground because of Umi's terrifying glare.

Eli watched the scene happen in front of her and chuckled. "Apparently, Honoka and Kotori were shopping together when they accidentally got separated." The blonde explained.

Honoka jumped up once again and hugged Kotori. After that, she started spouting out nonsense that neither Eli nor Umi could understand. But peculiarly enough, Kotori could.

The ash-haired girl turned to them with a smile. "Honoka asked if we could go to arcade together!" The girl translated. Both Eli and Umi glanced at each other for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Sure! Just wait a sec, gotta grab my frie-" Eli stopped when she saw her almost empty fries. Her expression turned shocked then to anger. She slowly turned her head to face none other than, Honoka herself.

Honoka dreaded when she realized that Eli was blaming her. "It wasn't me, I swear! It was Umi-chan!" Honoka pointed.

"Is that true, Umi?" Eli looked at Umi for verification. All eyes were on Umi who, funny enough, had a straight face on. And with a creepy yet calm voice, Umi spoke.

"Nope."

Honoka's eyes shot open and Eli turned to face the ginger. Kotori laughed nervously and Honoka saw from the corner of her eyes Umi smirking evilly and discreetly at her. Before Eli pounced at her, Honoka yelled at the blue-haired girl.

"Betrayaaaaaaaaaal!"

* * *

Walking to the Arcade, Honoka was pouting whilst crossing her arm, injuries could be seen on her face. Umi was beside her and apologizing to her. Of course, the blue-haired girl was clearly not sorry.

Right behind them were Eli and Kotori. They were talking about nothing in particular until Eli started.

"Say, Kotori."

"Yeah?"

"Maki calls you 'Kotori-nee' right?" Eli questioned in a very serious tone. Kotori gulped for a moment, afraid to even answer the question.

"Y-Yes, why?"

"I don't get it…" Eli stopped at her track and looked down at the ground. Kotori had also stopped beside her.

When Kotori was about to question, Eli looked up to her with cartoon-like tears coming from her eyes. The ash-haired girl stood shock for a moment.

"Why does Maki call you 'Kotori-nee' while my precious little Umi just calls me 'Eli'!?"

"W-What?"

"When we were younger she would always call me 'Onee-chan! Onee-chan!' then it soon turned into 'Eli-nee' then after that it's just 'Eli'!" The blonde fell to the ground and started slamming her fist to the floor.

Kotori awkwardly stood there in shock as Eli makes a scene. More tears could be seen coming out of Eli's eyes.

"Soon it might turn into 'Eli-san'!" She gasped. "What's worse, it might even turn into 'Ayase-san' in the future! That's not good!" Eli then started rolling around on her back while clutching her head.

"I want my precious baby cousin baaack!" Eli practically yelled. Kotori could only stare, not caring that the people are staring at them. The ash-haired girl then heard steps coming towards them.

"What's going o-" A certain blue-haired girl started but immediately stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. "Uhmm… Kotori, mind explaining what in the world happened?" She questioned, not even bothering to look at Kotori as she was too amused at the crying Eli on the ground.

Kotori chuckled nervously and scratched her cheeks sheepishly.

"Haha…"

* * *

"I see…" The blue-haired girl said slowly while staring at the still crying blonde playing an arcade game. Honoka was also beside Eli, doing her best to comfort the girl.

On the sidelines were Kotori and Umi who were talking to one another. It was mostly Kotori, who was explaining the events that had happened earlier.

"Haha… I was too shocked to stop her at all, sorry…" Kotori said, ashamed. Umi looked at her, surprised that the girl was apologizing. The blue-haired girl then lifted her hands and shook them frantically.

"No, no! Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault, it was Eli's, not yours." Umi reasoned. "Really, you shouldn't blame yourself for something this trivial."

Kotori looked up at her and smiled gratefully. This made Umi blush hysterically, in order to hide it, Umi covered her mouth area and looked away from Kotori. The ash-haired girl stared confusedly, this made Umi blush, even more, when she saw how cute Kotori looked.

Kotori opened her mouth to add something but stopped when suddenly a huge crowd of people pushed her and Umi. Kotori tried to stay still in her spot but she got carried along with the crowd. She then looked around and realized that Umi had disappeared.

Kotori scouted around frantically. Out of nowhere, she felt someone grope her nice round ass. Kotori yelped at this contact and tried to run, only the fact that she couldn't move because of the crowd. Kotori felt the person groping her breathing hard on her neck.

Closing her eyes, Kotori could only wish someone would save her. She was too shy and scared to say anything or yell.

 _Someone save me… Umi-chan…_

"Kotori!"

The ash-haired girl heard her name being shouted. When she looked up, Kotori felt her face landing on a chest. Her heart raced when she realized who that person was.

It was Umi.

The blue-haired girl hugged Kotori protectively and glared at the pervert. The pervert heard Umi growl angrily and ran away.

Umi sighed in relief before looking back at Kotori. "Are you okay?" She questioned softly. The ash-haired girl did not answer but instead moved her body closer to Umi. This made Umi blush heavily, she was grateful that Kotori couldn't see her face.

Kotori heard the other girl's heart pound. It was comforting, too comforting. Umi felt warm and comfortable, Kotori could stay in that position for hours and she wouldn't mind at all. The ash-haired girl also realized that Umi was actually quite tall, if she had to guess then she would say around Maki's height?

Kotori hugged Umi tighter. She inhaled some of the girl's scent and continued nuzzling her neck unconsciously. Umi didn't know what to do, nor does she know what to say.

 _Oh god, oh god. Kotori smells so good and her body feels so soft… Shit! This is really turning me on!_ Umi felt her member from the south start hardening. Umi was pretty sure Kotori would realize this, so she pushed the shorter girl away a bit with a blush.

Kotori looked up at her in bewilderment, that's when she finally snapped out of her thoughts and blush. The ash-haired girl backed away from Umi and mumbled words of apologies in embarrassment, albeit the fact she couldn't move back that far as the crowd blocked them.

The two girls avoided eye contact or any physical contact with one another. But that moment was ruined when Kotori got pushed. Umi, having incredible reflexes, immediately grabbed Kotori before she fell down. They were, once again, in the same position as before.

But this time Kotori felt something hard touching her abdomen area. She confused at first and decided to see what it was. Kotori blushed furiously in realization, she looked up and saw Umi's ashamed and avoidant expression.

"I-I… uhm… you were just too close… I couldn't help it…" Umi tried to explain without making it extremely weird. But unfortunately, the atmosphere just became more awkward.

"I-I get it! You're a Hermaphrodite… it's normal to have these k-kinds of t-thoughts… I-I'm just surprised… that's all…" Kotori couldn't look even look at Umi's eyes anymore, she was too embarrassed.

Umi was about to say something when the crowd moved, making Umi accidentally move even more closer to Kotori.

"Hnng!" Kotori suddenly let out a strange noise.

Umi immediately looked down to see what happened to Kotori. When she did, she saw that Kotori was blushing heavily. "Kotori? Are you okay, what happened?"

"It's nothing Umi-chan, don't wor-"

But Kotori's words got cut off short when the crowd moved again, and Umi accidentally doing the same thing as before.

"Nng!" Kotori made another noise. Umi finally realized what had happened as she felt it too. The blue-haired girl blushed as much as Kotori.

Umi has just grinded against Kotori, and the noise the shorter girl was making were moans.

 _God, this is so embarrassing… why the hell is there even a crowd here?! Ugh, stupid crowd, stupid penis, stupid Eli… wait, why am I even blaming Eli? Ughh, it's probably because I'm so turned on I can't even think straight!_ Umi mentally scolded herself and everything that got her to that situation.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Umi apologized.

"N-No, it's fine…" Kotori reassures the girl, but another wave came and this time, both Kotori and Umi moaned together.

"You probably hate this… I-I'm really sorry, Kotori." Umi managed to breath out.

"I-I…" Kotori started. "I don't mind it…" She mumbled with a redder blush, if it was even possible.

Umi stared at her dumbfoundedly before breaking into a confused smile. "You don't?" She questioned suspiciously. Kotori didn't say anything but nodded instead.

Umi took her fingers to Kotori's chin and lifted her head up. Kotori was avoiding eye contact but was not struggling to leave.

"If I were to kiss you… would you mind?" Umi questioned with an affectionate look. Kotori mimicked the look and shook her head slowly.

"Something about you makes me feel loved… I don't know why… may I ask you a question?" Kotori spoked. Umi nodded and let the girl speak.

"Have I met you before, Umi-chan?"

0o0o0o0

 **Kotori is slowly falling in love again? Maybe next chapter they'll be together and do it, who knows...**

 **Haha, so I think I'm sick? My head hurts like crazy and I can't seem to read anything without having a slight migraine... hence the reason why I didn't proofread this.**

 **I really want to read more fanfics but my head is literally killing me. Anyways, until I get better soon, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai~~!**


	21. Chapter 16: Familiarity

**Sorry for the short chapter and I apologize for taking so long. I'm really having a tough time so I hope you guys can understand that.**

 **Reviews:**

 **lovelivecake: Thank you so much and yes, it is pretty pervy, isn't it? :3 Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing, my inbox is beginning to look empty but thanks to you it isn't!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 16: Familiarity**

Umi stared down at the desperate looking girl. Even though Kotori had asked the same question when they first met, Umi was still taken aback from the question.

I mean, what else could she say? The blue-haired girl couldn't simply say 'oh yeah we met, we even dated back then too', especially not without breaking Maki's promise.

So, Umi decided to choose the safest way possible and played dumb. She promises to make _that_ Kotori fall in love with her, not the _past_ Kotori that was already in loved Umi.

"N-No, not at all. I've just heard a lot about you… f-from Eli…!" Umi avoided Kotori's intense stare while stuttering her words out.

"Okay…" Kotori finally replied back after a few awkward silence later, albeit it was very doubtful.

Umi eyes softened and she was also about to explain properly when suddenly, the crowd moved forward, leaving Kotori and Umi in a, finally, almost empty space.

Kotori unlatched herself from Umi's body awkwardly. The blue-haired girl realized that the shorter girl had lingered a bit longer than normal. She blushed but decided to leave the shameless thought aside.

"Kotori! Umi!" The both of them heard their name being yelled along with a waving and running Honoka. Kotori smiled at the girl. Though, Umi could see that it was forced.

"Honoka-chan! And… Eli-chan…?" Kotori saw that Honoka was pulling the, still, depressed blonde with her other hand. The blonde and ginger stopped in front of them, panting slightly.

"There was such a huge crowd that I thought that I wouldn't see you guys anymore!" Honoka explained with an erratic hand motion. "Apparently, there was some kind of a new game in the arcade that everyone was dying for!" The ginger set her bags down and started stretching.

"Well it wasn't as good as they thought it would be so they all left. Honoka and I tried to squeeze through to you guys, but it was too crowded," Eli sighed a bit before lightening up. "Glad to see you guys are okay! Now, shall we head home? It's getting pretty late…" The blonde looked at her watch with a worried expression.

The other three nodded in agreement before walking to the exit. This time, it was Honoka and Eli who were in the front, and following along were Kotori and Umi. The both of them were awkwardly watching the two girls in front talk to each other.

When all of them got outside, Honoka and Eli were saying their goodbyes to one another, leaving Kotori and Umi to say theirs to the other.

Umi scratched the nape of her neck sheepishly. "Uh… so, yeah… I'll see you on Monday?" Umi awkwardly announced, making Kotori giggle at her quietly.

Before Umi could even say anything, Kotori tiptoed and kissed the blue-haired girl on the cheek, succeeding to make the said girl stiffen and blush.

"I'll see you on Monday, Umi-chan…" Kotori gleamed when she broke the kiss. Umi could only nod slowly while blushing furiously.

Kotori grinned at her before turning to face the other girls. When they both did, they immediately blush even more. Honoka and Eli were watching the whole scene with a sly smirk.

Kotori looked down embarrassedly and walked towards Honoka. She dragged the girl and said a quick goodbye to Eli then left, with her dragging the ginger along.

Both Umi and Eli watched the whole thing happened together. Umi, who still had the blush on, then got teased by Eli.

"So… you and Kotori again?" Eli asked teasingly as the two started walking home. Umi almost choked at this question but managed to maintain herself.

"N-No… she doesn't remember me."

"I heard… I'm sorry, Umi. Must be hard, especially for you…"

"It's fine… I…"

Umi felt tear forming but she stayed strong and prevented it from falling. Eli saw this and hugged her tightly. She was whispering comforting words to her and telling her that it was all going to be okay.

"Don't worry, Umi. If it's Kotori then I'm almost certain that she'll fall in love with you all over again!" Eli grinned at Umi and gave her a noogie.

"Hey! Stop that!" Umi yelled, though, she too was grinning. Eli obliged and stopped, she smirked at the shorter girl and started running ahead of her.

"Race you to the house!"

"Hey wait! That's cheating!"

The two ran down the neighbor with huge grins plastered on their faces along with joyful laughters. It was almost like this everyday. And Umi sure hopes it will be. She hopes…

0o0o0o0

 **Can I just get some rest? I'm really tired and I really, really want some sleep...**

 **Next week is the last week of school before winter break, meaning school is going to be very hectic.**

 **Just give me one week of rest then I'll continue next weekend.**

 **Thanks guys, I'll see y'all next weekend then...**


	22. Chapter 17: Party

**Woooh! I'm feeling much better and school is _finally_ over! This is probably the longest chapter yet so a lot of mistakes would also be evident there, feel free criticize me all you want! :D**

 **Review:**

 **K. Yahiro:** **Well, Kirane has a bit more complicated background than Haru. I can't tell you if she's bad or good because that would spoil the fun, _but_ I can tell you that Kirane has a high pitched voice but not that high. If she adjusted her voice a bit she can mimic Kotori's voice kinda like Nico (yes Nico _can_ mimic Kotori's voice because Soramaru did it once!). And yes, you'll see a lot more of NicoMaki and NozoEli. ;) Thanks for reviewing! Reading your reviews are so much fun!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 17: Party**

"Girls! Are you ready?" A voice rang out around the big mansion, but still succeeded to make the two girls, who were dressing up, hear it. The taller of the two adjusted her cuff and necktie before yelling back an answer to the question.

"Just a second, dad!" She turned to the other girl who was also adjusting her necktie. "You ready, Umi?" The blonde questioned the girl.

"Yeah, pretty much," Umi replied back.

"Well then, shall we go?" The blonde grinned.

Eli nodded her head toward the door before walking towards it. Umi imitated her move and also walked out. Before she left though, she looked at the digital clock on the shelf.

 _8:23 p.m._

Umi grinned before closing the lights and door. The two walked down the hallway to the living room. There, they saw a man who was dressed formally -like the two- sitting on the sofa. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled to the side neatly. He had hazel brown eyes that looked fierce and deadly.

But, the actual man does not have that kind of personality at all. He grinned at the sight of the two girls and stood up to hug them.

"You girls grow up so fast. One day I'm going to look less charming than both of you." He joked with fake tears. The two cousins laughed at the man's humour.

"I'm pretty sure we're more charismatic than you already, dad." Eli playfully punched his shoulder with a grin.

"Let's see about that! Whoever gets more girls in this party wins, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants!" Erio grinned at the two girls who nodded along. He then suddenly turned his head towards Umi, and so did Eli.

"Actually, no. We're already pretty sure that you would win, Umi." Eli deadpanned and so did Erio. Umi smirked smugly and rolled her eyes.

"What _ever_ would make you say that?" She replied sarcastically, making the other two laugh. Erio was the one who calmed down first, he then looked at his watch and grinned.

"Well, we should go, don't want to miss the party now, do we?" Erio winked at the two before leading them to the garage and into his car. The girls followed inside and Erio immediately drove off.

* * *

"Kotori! Maki's here!" Kaoru voiced out, making Kotori turn to her. She was pouring another batch of drink onto the container when her mother suddenly called her. As she turns, Kotori saw a smiling redhead -with minor injuries still evident on her face- waving at her.

She grinned automatically and hurried with the drink. When she finished, Kotori ran to her younger cousin and hugged her excitedly.

"Welcome!"

"I feel welcomed."

Maki chuckled and Kotori giggled.

"So, this is your new home? It feels very cozy," Maki said while looking around. "I like it here," she smiles.

Kotori giggled approvingly. "Same here." They had a moment of silence before Kotori clapped her hand together.

"Oh! Nico-chan is here if you want to see her." Kotori turns to look at the redhead.

And on instinct, Maki looked around to find her girlfriend. She saw familiar faces from her school, but not her raven-haired lover.

"Where is she? I can't seem to see her here?" Maki asked the shorter girl. They were at the living room, where the party is taking place. It was big and spacious, but it was a bit crowded with parents and students. But it certainly isn't cramped.

"She's in the dressing room. She's apparently helping Nozomi-chan. But I don't really know what she meant by that…"

"Well, if it's her then it probably has something to do with Nozomi's makeup and dress."

"Hehe, probably."

Kotori and Maki then continued having their small conversation before getting interrupted by two women. It was Nia and Maria who decided to stop by and say hi to the two girls.

 **(A/N: If you don't remember who their parents are, then just look at the first letter of their names. Ex. Nia = N for Nico, Maria = M for Maki, Erio = E for Eli.)**

"Hey there, girls." Nia smiled pleasantly, this made Maki blush a bit as she remembers the same smile her lover would give to her. Nia saw this and giggled, while Maria pouted.

"Hey! That's not fair! How can you make _my_ daughter all so flustered and I can't!?" Maria crossed her arms angrily, and both Nia and Kotori laughed at the two redhead tsunderes.

"That's because I look like Nico-chan. I'm pretty sure my daughter can make yours all flustered every time." Nia smirked smugly at Maria and teasingly at Maki. This made Maria grin at her blushing and embarrassed daughter.

"I-I…" Maki stuttered, "I have to go!" And with that said, the redhead dashed away from the two moms and Kotori. The three remaining laughed at Maki's small scene.

"I'm going to go after her. See you later, Nia-san, Maria-san." Kotori smiled at the two before walking the same way Maki had run off to. Maria smiled then nudged Nia on the shoulder, succeeding to make the raven-haired woman look at her.

"So… Maki and Nico, huh?" Maria smiled with satisfaction. Nia looked at her then the path Maki and Kotori had gone off to. She smiled happily and gladly before breathing out a word that had a lot of joyful emotions in it.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Erio took a deep breath in the car and adjusted his tie nervously. Both Eli and Umi saw this and smiled at him encouragingly. They both knew that Erio was a bit nervous to see his old friends again after a few years.

Even Umi was a bit nervous; it had been years since she had last seen Kaoru. Umi got a bit overwhelmed at the thought of her not allowing a relationship for her and Kotori, but she doubts Kaoru would be against it.

Umi felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Eli -arms stretched out- in the passenger seat smiling at her. She gave her a quick nod before heading on out the car. Umi took a deep breath with her eyes closed then continued on out the car.

As she opened the door, Umi felt the warm summer breeze hit her face. Since it was evening, the weather has been a bit more breezy and cold. But not cold enough to make Umi freeze to death.

The three walked into the entrance where the maids had greeted them, then they were led into the living room. The place was full of familiar faces, and immediately as they got in, Umi could smell the faint scent of Kotori.

It was warm and cozy, it reminded Umi of the times when she would run away from her home and sneak into Kotori's room. The ash-haired girl would always wake up to see Umi crying and cradle her close, slowly falling asleep together.

It was those days Umi missed so much. She would always run into the Kotori's arm and the girl would _always_ comfort her. Even when it was four in the morning or if it was during an important event, Kotori would always have open arms for Umi. Her, and her only.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favourite ponytailed girl in this entire school." A smooth voice broke Umi's reverie. Looking at her side, Umi saw her cousin grinning with her arms open. The blue-haired girl also realized that Erio had run off to greet some of the parents in the room.

"I could say the same!" Eli laughed before hugging the girl in front of her. Umi finally figured out who the other person was and also grinned, as Eli had done previously.

"Umi! Sup, haven't seen you since you slept with my girlfriend!" She joked.

Umi rolled her eyes but never taking off her grin. "You know I didn't sleep with her," she reasoned, only making the other girl laugh sincerely.

"I know, I know. As much of a playgirl you are, you never had the guts to sleep with someone else's girl."

"I am certainly not going to go through so much trouble sleeping with someone else's lover if there are people out there that don't have one."

"You have a point there," the other girl grinned. Umi rolled her eyes once again before giving the other girl a bear hug.

"It's good seeing you again, Kanan."

"As to you too, Umi."

As soon as they broke the hug Eli hung her arms around the two girl's shoulders, making them almost lose their balance. "Let's go have a drink as a commemoration of meeting again!" Eli laughed and dragged the two along with her. Though it wasn't a significant amount of time since they had last seen each other, Eli likes to commemorate a lot of things.

Most of them are just trivial and not that important, such as Umi hanging out with her friends for the first time, or Umi having enough courage to talk to the teacher without the help of her blonde cousin for the first time. As you can guess, a lot of these 'commemorations' are mostly about Umi. And from time to time, Maki too.

When the trio reached the place where the drinks were at, they took a cup and added the liquid in it. Eli counted to three and the trio then started chugging down their drinks. Umi was the first one to finish, she let out a satisfied sound as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Whew~ That's some good stuff! I wonder what it is," Kanan commented enthusiastically. Eli nodded in agreement and so did Umi. As soon as Kanan opened her mouth to add something, the three heard a familiar voice calling out to the blue-haired ponytailed girl.

"Kanan!"

The three looked at the direction the voice had come from. Kanan's mouth dropped like a rock falling into a pond. There, stood Mari with a beautiful yellow dress with eye-catching designs plastered gorgeously on it. The two cousins whistled pervertedly before elbowing Kanan teasingly.

Kanan blushed profoundly before scolding the two by telling them to 'knock it off.' After that, she said her goodbyes to the cousins and ran to Mari's direction. The couple stared at each other affectionately, Kanan then leaned to the blonde's ear and whispered something, succeeding to make the latter giggle and playfully hit Kanan's chest.

The couple then kissed sweetly before Kanan led Mari through a door that leads to the garden. Eli and Umi watched lovingly at the whole exchange before snickering when they saw Kanan's red ear. Eli then had another drink and so did Umi.

"I swear, this is really good. What did they put in this thing," Eli jokingly inspected the drink inside the cup she was holding. Umi laughed at the action but still nodded, agreeing to Eli's remark. The blonde saw a friend from her class and excused herself to Umi -who just nodded- and ran off to say hi.

Umi was alone in front of the drinks, she drank another and another. For some odd reason, Umi seems to be addicted to the drink, though she doesn't know what it was. It was her sixth drink and yet it still didn't satisfy her.

 _So good…_ Umi thought as she continued consuming the drink. Suddenly, the door opened and came in two ladies. Umi didn't mind it at all until she realized all eyes were on them. Deciding that she should take a look, the blue-haired girl turned her head towards the entrance. Umi almost spat out her drink at the sight of Nozomi -without her glasses- and Nico beside her.

Nozomi had her hair styled differently than what she normally has (the hairstyle she had for the graduation in episode 13) and it looks like she has contacts on so she didn't need her glasses. Her light makeup made her face stand out more and look even prettier than she originally was.

Nico only had one ponytail instead of two this time and also had light makeup on, making her look lovely. Maki approached her and whispered lovingly at her ear, not caring at the fact people were staring at them.

Nozomi looked very uncomfortable at the fact that _everyone_ was looking at her. She cutely fidgeted the end of her purple dress which fitted her perfectly. At this action, Umi suddenly heard a cup drop to the ground. Looking behind her, the blue-haired girl saw Eli's mouth dropped just like Kanan before. Her hand was in the air as if the cup she had dropped was still there.

The blonde had dropped her cup at the sight of Nozomi, she had her mouth opened wide and eyes staring at the purple-haired girl adoringly. Realizing that all eyes were now on her, Eli blushed profoundly before looking at the ground only to see her forgotten drink littered on the floor.

Nozomi watched the whole scene happen and giggled. She glanced at Nico to excuse herself, only to receive a nod from the shorter girl. Nozomi charismatically walks to the tall blonde. When she did, Eli looked up and blushed but still gave her a loving look.

Eli's expression looked as if Cupid had shot an arrow to her heart. Nozomi felt her heart melt at the sight Eli was giving her. Nozomi liked Eli, no, _love_ Eli, maybe even more than the blonde herself. But the night her first love had cheated on her took a toll on Nozomi. She never wanted to fall in love again, but the patience, care, and love Eli had given were too much.

Nozomi can't help falling in love with Eli. But she's afraid, she was scared Eli would turn into the Eli she had first met. The girl who had bullied her, the girl who looked down at her, the same Eli that almost punched her only to stopped by Umi.

"Hey there," Eli called out sweetly, breaking Nozomi's trance.

"Hi." Nozomi smiled back. Eli nervously rubbed the nape of her neck before stretching her hand out to the shorter girl. Nozomi looked at the hand confusedly.

"May I have a dance?" Eli kept eye contact with Nozomi even though she was blushing really hard. The older girl giggled but nevertheless took the other's hand willingly and nodded affectionately.

Umi smiled from afar at the whole exchange. She finished her eleventh drink before walking away towards a familiar ash-haired person. With her kindest smile, Umi tapped the person's shoulder and waved at her sweetly.

"Umi! Wow, you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were so small. And now you're almost taller than me!" Kaoru mused happily. She was smiling gladly too.

"Good evening, Kaoru-san," Umi chuckled at Kaoru's amused reaction. The woman playfully hit Umi's shoulder as she laughs joyfully.

"Still as formal as ever," She grinned making the blue-haired girl smile even wider.

"Hehe, I guess so…" Umi replied nostalgically, remembering the times Kaoru had ushered her to call her by her given name instead of her surname.

"You know about Kotori's accident, right?" Kaoru's voice then turned serious. Umi frowned a bit and gave Kaoru a hesitant glance. Seeing this, the ash-haired woman smiled comfortingly and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I heard from Maki… don't worry, Umi. I trust you with my daughter. Just… _please_ take care of her." Kaoru looked desperately at Umi. The blue-haired girl looked at the woman's eyes with a determined expression and nodded.

"I promise… I'll wait for her as long as it takes, and love her with all my heart." Umi pledged. Kaoru nodded approvingly at Umi before telling her to go find Kotori. Nodding, Umi then said goodbye to Kaoru and walked away.

Umi looked around the room for Kotori, but for some reason, her head wasn't thinking straight, it was as if she was intoxicated or something. Or unless… she is-

"Everyone! Big trouble!"

A maid came barging in the living room with an alarmed expression. Kaoru immediately questioned her for what happened. The maid took a deep breath before talking.

"Someone spiked the drink with vodka!"

Shocked and concerned gasps were heard around the room. Umi was even more worried as she realizes that she had _eleven_ cups of that drink. Her mind was going fuzzy and with all the commotions going around, her head started throbbing.

Stumbling a bit, Umi suddenly felt someone hold her up straight.

"Don't worry, I got you," the mysterious person whispered then led the intoxicated girl out the living room and into another room. They let Umi lay down on the bed, but before the person could leave, Umi's reflexes kicked in and she pulled the person on top of her.

"Wait-" The other person struggled a bit but Umi held them close. Influenced by alcohol, Umi pulled the person's head towards her's and kissed them softly. The other person struggled to break get away but kissed her back soon afterward.

Umi broke the kiss then placed her lips near the person's ear. In a seductive and husky voice, Umi spoke softly.

"I want you…"

"You probably don't even know me because of the alcohol…"

"Yes, I do."

"Then say my name."

Umi grunted as a response but nevertheless, she answered.

"I want you… Kotori…"

0o0o0o0

 **Hehehe~ Since it's almost Christmas, I'm going to make the next chapter a bit more... fun. ;)**

 **But I'm not sure if I would have enough time to finish it on Christmas or Christmas Eve. And since I live on the western side, if I post the next chapter on Christmas then it wouldn't be Christmas on the eastern side. :(**

 **But no worries! I'll try my best and write! Other than that, see you guys soon. Bai~~!**


	23. Chapter 18: To Be In Love

**So, I apologize for a _very_ late update. But Happy New Year everyone! I got sick during Christmas and Chrismas Eve, I'm really weak, aren't I? And I was really busy this week. As an apology, I made two chapters and will post it after this! ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sonodass:** **I just used google translate for this but I'm glad you reviewed! Thank you so much and I hope to see more of you in the future! ^^**

 **lovelivecake:** **I'm so sorry for updating late ^^; But I know exactly how you feel, cliffhangers are my worst nightmares! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing! Merry (late) Christmas.**

 **Guest:** **Well here you go, my fellow friend! An update from your weakass author-san that keep getting sick! ;)**

 **Guest:** **Haha, you'll see if it's Kotori or not ;) And as for Umi fantasizing... who knows? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest:** **Haha! Kirane is also in the country I was born! I felt really homesick at the time so I made Kirane go to the Philippines! ^^ Thank you for reviewing and as for Kotori... you'll see (lenny face too).**

 **Warning:**

 **Explicit scenes up ahead! Proceed at your own risk.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 18: To Be In Love**

"H-how did you…?" Kotori gasp, she didn't expect Umi to get it right. After all, the blue-haired girl was batshit drunk at that point. The ash-haired girl saw Umi grin charmingly, causing her to blush slightly.

"Even if I'm intoxicated, I will always know if it's you, love." She whispered in Kotori's ear, making the said girl shudder at the contact.

Umi then slammed her lips against Kotori, and this time, the latter did not struggle but instead reciprocated the action by kissing back. The kiss was intense and heated. Umi licked Kotori's lips slightly, asking for permission to get in her mouth. Kotori got the hint and opened her mouth, and as soon as she did, Umi captured the ash-haired girl's tongue with hers.

Umi slowly caressed Kotori's side, lifting up her dress slowly. When they broke the kiss, Umi impatiently took the other girl's outfit off and threw it to the side. The blue-haired girl stared lovingly at the blushing, half-naked girl sitting on top her.

"Beautiful…" Umi muttered under her breath before sitting up straight to come face to face with Kotori. Meanwhile, the said girl had covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Umi took the other's hand and pulled away from her face. "You're beautiful." She reassured her.

"Am I really…?" Kotori questioned insecurely. Umi did not answer with words but instead kissed her softly. Kotori slowly smiled into the kiss, Umi felt this and did the same.

It only took a few seconds for the sweet kiss to turn into a heated one. With tongues involved, of course. The blue-haired girl had her arms wrapped protectively around Kotori's waist, and Kotori had hers around Umi's neck.

Soon, Kotori felt something hard beginning to form below her. Kotori immediately knew what this was and grinded against it seductively. This made both Umi and Kotori moan into the kiss. After the kiss broke, Kotori and Umi stared at each other, breathing hard.

Umi kissed Kotori's neck and caressed her back softly, only to come upon Kotori's bra strap. Umi then started sucking on Kotori's soft porcelain skin, specifically her neck. She would bite her from time to time and lick it comfortingly afterward. Kotori moaned each time Umi would do this, her hand was also tangled up in Umi's hair.

While doing this, Umi's hands slyly unstrapped the ash-haired girl's bra and threw it into an unknown direction. The blue-haired girl pulled back to stare at Kotori's rounded breast. The said girl was about to cover them when suddenly, Umi took her wrists and looked her in the eye.

"I told you… you're beautiful, gorgeous, and amazing…" Umi smiled while looking at her up and down. Kotori shook her head and avoided Umi's eyes, the blue-haired girl frowned and slowly took a hand to her cheek. Turning her head slowly so she could face Umi completely. Umi smiled gently at Kotori and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you, Kotori... "

Those four words shocked Kotori immensely. Stunned, the ash-haired girl opened her mouth to speak but didn't get to as a pair of lips came crashing to her's. Umi pulled back once more and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I love you…" She repeated.

"I love you so much…" And again.

"I love you…" And again.

Suddenly it became quiet. Kotori thought Umi had fallen asleep but then suddenly, the blue-haired girl moved her hips up and down onto Kotori's wet pussy. This made the ash-haired girl moan loudly. Umi looked up and kissed Kotori once more before starting to remove her clothing. Removing her vest, Umi then started removing her tie, but then stopped as Kotori removed it for her.

The girl sitting on top of Umi decided to remove the blue-haired girl's clothing instead. Slowly, she started unbuttoning Umi's dress shirt before throwing it to the side. Kotori looked at Umi's abs hungrily and unconsciously licked her lips. The blue-haired girl saw this and smirked.

"Like what you see?" She teased before capturing Kotori's lips once more. Kotori only nodded into the kiss as an answer.

As they started making out once more, Umi leaned back slowly to lay down, pulling the girl on top of her along too. The blue-haired girl then felt Kotori's hand trailing down from her abdomen to her hips. The ash-haired girl then moved her hand to Umi's pants and unbuttoned it. Umi made little to no effort taking it off, leaving her with only her bra and boxers on.

The blue-haired girl then spun the both of them around, with her on top of Kotori instead. Umi smiled down happily at her like she was the most important artifact in the entire world. She leaned into kiss the girl, but this time, it was the most sweetest, gentlest, and loving kiss Kotori has ever felt. It almost made Kotori cry, after all, no one had ever given her so much love.

When she woke up from that wretched hospital, all the people around her gave her their pity and sympathy. Even her own mother. It was only Maki that didn't treat her differently, but Umi… she was giving her more than Maki could ever give.

 _Why?_ Kotori thought. Why is it that from all the people Umi could choose from, she chooses a strange girl with amnesia. A popular girl with a lot of fans that swoons over her and yet she chooses Kotori. Kotori doesn't understand it. Kotori doesn't understand it at all.

"Wai- Stop!" Kotori yelled while pushing Umi by her shoulders. The blue-haired girl looked confused and concerned. Kotori took a deep breath before explaining. "I… I don't want to this with someone I don't love… it makes me feel like I'm using you." Kotori stuttered out.

"You… you don't love me?" Umi looked like she was about to cry right then and there. The ash-haired girl panicked, but she thought about Umi's question seriously. Did she love Umi? She doesn't know. Why is it that she let Umi kiss her then? Why did she let her reach that point; with both of them naked and clinging onto one another? Kotori _doesn't_ know… but maybe… _just_ maybe, the Kotori from the past does.

* * *

"Hello there?" The small ash-haired girl said, but it seemed more like a question than a statement. This made the other girl, who was crying, look up. The other girl had beautiful blue hair and dashing brown eyes. But those eyes looked alarmed and frightened at the sight of the other girl.

"Wha!" The blue-haired girl yelped and fell to her back. The ash-haired girl jumped back a bit before leaning over the person in front of her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?!" She inquired panickily.

"Y-Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine, uhm…"

"Oh, I'm Kotori! Minami Kotori!"

Kotori smiled gently -with a hint of worriedly- at the girl sitting on the floor. The ash-haired girl immediately realizes this and offered her a hand. The other girl accepted it, albeit it was hesitant.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're crying here?" Kotori questioned cutely after she pulled the other girl up. They were at the playground, near the swings where a small wall was implanted in. Kotori had just moved to that neighborhood when she decided to look around, not expecting to see a small girl crying behind the wall.

"Umi. My name is Sonoda Umi and I was crying because… it's actually quite complicated…" She said almost inaudibly, scratching her hair nervously too. But thankfully Kotori heard it.

"Okay, I understand!" Kotori hummed understandingly, she knew not to pry into others personal lives when they felt uncomfortable talking about it. Umi smiled gratefully back at her. The two continue to stare at each in silence until Kotori broke it.

"So… Umi-chan!" She enthused, making the blue-haired girl startled at the sudden informality. But nevertheless, she nodded attentively. Kotori grinned at her before sticking her hand out. Umi looked at the hand then at Kotori's eyes. Happiness, affection, and care was evident in her round, shiny, hazel orbs.

Umi was shocked to see this, never in her whole entire life has anyone gave this expression to her. It was always hatred, disgusted, and angry eyes that she gets…. from her father, and empathy or sympathy from others.

"Shall we be friends?" Kotori asked sincerely. Umi stared at her in bewilderment, before smiling happily. She took the girl's hand and nodded.

"Absolutely…"

* * *

"Ack!" Kotori clutched her head painfully as the memories came flowing into her head. Umi, who was on top of her, looked at her worriedly.

"Kotori! Are you okay!?" She asked, distressed at the whole situation. Kotori couldn't seem to answer as the memories started overflowing her mind. Umi gently caressed the girl's shoulder comfortingly, this somehow made Kotori calm down a bit. She heaved out a breath before slowly succumbing to the feeling of Umi being near her.

"Shh, Shh… it's okay…"

Umi slowly and carefully laid next to Kotori. She hugged the ash-haired girl protectively, Kotori couldn't talk as she fears that the pain would come back. Suddenly, Kotori felt Umi caressing her head affectionately, then the blue-haired girl started humming to a song that sounded all too familiar to Kotori.

The ash-haired girl didn't know when it happened but apparently, she had started crying and whimpering into Umi's chest. The said girl seemed to notice this as she started whispering comforting and loving words to her.

"Shh… it's going to be okay… I'm here... and I promise to never leave you ever again... "

The two girls cuddled into each other's warmth and slowly falling asleep, not caring for what is in store for them the next day.

 _Sorry, Maki… it seems that I couldn't fulfill your promise… maybe… maybe next… time..._

0o0o0o0

 _ **"To be in love is to succumb into each other's warmth. To smile at them like they're the most precious artifact in the entire world. To hug them protectively from others. To open your arms for them and only them. To be in love means a lot of things, but the most important fact is that you will always,**_ **always _, be there for them no matter what..."_**

 **From my Grandmother.**

 **These words she told me inspired me so much, and I hope to visit her back in my hometown soon!**

 **See you guys later, ciao!**


	24. Chapter 19: Consequence

**I didn't proofread this because I was feeling lazy ^^;**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 19: Consequence**

The sunlight radiated through the thin curtains and onto the two girls' face. Umi groaned slightly at the pain her head was giving her. She doesn't seem to remember a lot of what happened last night, except for a few things.

 _Let's see… spiked drink… drank more than ten cups… was led to a room… made out with someone? Ugh, my head..._

Umi groaned even more as she tried to remember the events that had occurred that night. The blue-haired girl lifted her arms to her head to massage herself comfortingly. Then she finally managed to open her -not surprisingly- heavy eyelids.

Looking around, Umi realizes that not only was this not her room but that there was an arm looped around her waist. Also that she was naked in bed, and that she has a headache…

 _Oh… this seems all too familiar. Unknown room, check. Hangover, check. Clothes around the floor, check. Naked in bed, check. Person's arms around me, check. Smells of sweat… kind of? Kotori's surprised look, check. Major headache- wait a minute…_

"KYAAAAAAH!"

"GAHHHHH!"

Umi fell backward and onto the hard wooden floor, with an audible sound of pain coming out of her mouth. She then started fumbling around hurriedly, trying her best to find her clothing. She managed to put on her pants and dress shirt -although it wasn't buttoned up yet- when suddenly a knock was heard throughout the room.

Umi heard Kotori stumble out of bed and saw her grabbing her undergarments. The ash-haired girl was blushing profoundly as she tries to avoid eye contact with Umi. The blue-haired girl realizes Kotori's discomfort when she decided to give the girl some slack and looked away, trying to continue her treasure hunt for the rest of her clothes.

The sound of the door opening made Umi flinch and tensed. But then relaxed when she saw that it was Kotori -with clothes on- that had opened the door. Although Umi tried to mind her own business, she couldn't help but eavesdrop at the conversation Kotori was having with the person on the other side.

"No really… I just had a bad dream and accidentally yelled…"

"Are you sure? It sounded like you weren't alone?"

"No, mom. I'm alone, it's just your imagination."

"Okay then. Well, breakfast is ready so if come down when your down fixing yourself up. You look like a mess."

"Okay, okay, mom. I'll see you downstairs."

And with that Kotori closed the door with a relieved sigh. Umi had gotten up and walked towards Kotori to ask if everything was okay. But she did not expect Kotori to turn towards her with a yelp. The ash-haired girl immediately blushes at the sight of Umi and covered her eyes with her hands.

"U-Umi-chan! Y-Your shirt!" Kotori pointed out blindly, literally.

Umi looked confused for a second before looking down to see that she had forgotten to button up her shirt. Normally when these type of things happens, Umi would flirt with the other person; asking if they liked what they see. But for some reason, Umi could only blush and frantically button up her shirt. Unfortunately, she was struggling to do it since her hands were shaking a bit too much.

Kotori saw her struggle and decided to fight her embarrassment and help her. Quietly, Kotori reached out to Umi and started buttoning up her shirt for her. But Kotori's blush never left her face, and Umi's also stayed to her cheeks and ears too. When she finished, the two girls avoided eye contact awkwardly, until Umi decided to be the bigger man -or in that case, woman- and cleared her throat to speak.

"S-So… I should be going right?" She questioned insecurely. Kotori only nodded before leading the blue-haired girl to the window.

"My room might be on the second floor but it isn't that high up. When you open the window, there should be a platform there." Kotori smiled at her all knowingly, "I've seen you in gym class before, so I doubt you would have any trouble going down from there."

Umi grinned back at the last comment before chuckling at it. "Hm, I guess not, huh?" She agreed wholeheartedly, making Kotori giggle. The once awkward atmosphere turned into a comfortable one, this made Umi glad that Kotori can be comfortable around her at times.

The blue-haired girl then opened the window and stepped out on the platform. The platform wasn't down that low, but it was enough to make Umi shorten down until she was around Kotori's shoulders. Before Umi could use her skills to climb down, she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her turn around to face Kotori.

What she did not expect was for the ash-haired girl to kiss her cheeks. Umi felt her face heat up as she just gaped dumbfoundedly at the also blushing girl in front of her.

"You might not remember but… that's thank you for last night…" Kotori mumbled quietly as she looked Umi straight in the eye. Umi was about to say something when she heard Kotori's mom shout from downstairs.

"I have to go now… I'll see you tomorrow…?" Kotori smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… I'll see you… tomorrow…" Umi said uncharacteristically.

Kotori smiled at her once more before closing the window and heading out her room. Umi stood there for a second or two before jumping down and running away. And while running, Umi touched her cheek delicately before grinning like a lovesick idiot she is.

"YES! I can't believe this!" Umi cheered by jumping in the air with her extended up. "God, thank you so much! Drunkass me, thank you so much! Everyone, thank you so much!" Umi cheered loudly, making the few people walking by stare at her confusedly.

Umi didn't mind this and continued on walking to an unknown direction with a grin still plastered on her face. Only to stop when she realizes that she doesn't know where she is. _Shit,_ she cursed inwardly. Fortunately for her, she felt her phone in her pocket, so she took it out and contacted the first person she thought off when these types of situations usually happen. It took a few rings for the other person to answer.

 _Aloha, Umi. Where you at, cousin?_

"Eli… are you still drunk?"

 _No, just wanted to see if you'd react differently. Hehe…_

"I see… well, I'm somewhere and I need a ride."

 _Huh, somewhere? Do you know your exact location?_

"Hmm, I think so… I'll text you my location, can you pick me up?"

 _Sure! You know, you're very lucky that I got my driver license early._

"Sure, sure, just pick me up."

' _Kay! I'll see you there, baby cousin._

Umi hung up and sat down on the bench nearby. She texted Eli her location and waited for her. While waiting, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the events that happened last night, only to grin at the memory of Kotori smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

 _I might have a chance!_

* * *

Kotori walked downstairs nervously into the dining room. Sitting on one of the chairs was Kaoru, who was staring at the papers on the table seriously. Kotori gulped unconsciously before sitting beside her mom stealthily.

"Kotori."

The sound of her mother's voice made Kotori yelp and jump a bit. Nevertheless, Kotori sucked in a decent amount of air before replying in a wavering voice.

"Y-Yes, mom?" She skittishly.

"What do you think of a field trip for all grades?"

"Huh?"

"As an apology for the drink being spiked and everything."

Kotori thought about it for a second before smiling and nodding at her mom.

"Sure!" She grinned. Kaoru nodded back at her before continuing to look at the paperwork and taking a sip of her coffee. Kotori ate her breakfast with a smile.

 _A field trip, huh? Sounds like fun!_

0o0o0o0

 **Field trip, huh? Well, we'll see how it'll go! :)**

 **Anyways, Happy New Year, folks~! From your weak author-san that keeps getting sick~~! ^^;**

 **See you guys next chapter, bai~~!**


	25. Chapter 20: Their Past

**Sorry for the short chapter, also I meant to post this yesterday but I forgot ^^;**

 **Reviews:**

 **lovelivecake:** **Haha, thank you for understanding. And yes, poor Umi, but don't worry, she'll find love again! Also, my grandma's words are very touching, but she's a very enthusiastic and cheerful woman. :D Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Guest:** **Indeed, it is I, a fellow Filipino ;) Also, I know right?! Umi is so in love with Kotori I can't even handle it! Haha. thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest:** **Ugh, I also want to run and scream like Umi! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 20: Their Past**

Umi yawned tiredly in the passenger seat of the car, she leaned her head against the window and watched other cars passed them by. Eli, who was driving, glanced to the side and took a quick look of Umi.

"Rough night?" She asked jokingly with a joyful huff.

"Not quite… I actually don't remember it that clearly," Umi replied with a sheepish chuckle and continued to close her eyes.

Eli hummed understandingly and continued to drive through the busy street. It was silent in the car and the only thing that can be heard was the low sound of the radio playing. This was almost like a routine for the two of them; Umi tiredly leaning against the window on the passenger seat and Eli quietly driving at a steady pace.

When Eli drives, she's quiet. It was almost rare to see the blonde being so focused and silent. But to Umi, she was still the same. After Eli's mother passed away when she was only fifteen, she became quiet and distant from her family. It was only a few months later that Umi found out the truth about her cousin. And it all started when Eli's was on her first year of high school.

She was a quiet and good kid when she was younger. Then her mom's accident changed her into a terrible person. She bullied other kids, steal, lies, and cheat. Eli then met her so-called new 'friends' who influenced her into drinking alcohol and partaking drugs.

Umi was too busy with her… Kirane business to notice Eli's change, and up until now the blue-haired girl still regrets not being able to help her cousin years ago. And of course, one of Eli's main target was none other than the transfer student, Nozomi.

The blonde would make fun of Nozomi, steal her stuff and/or money, spread terrible rumours about her, and any bad things you can think of. But one thing Eli never does to _anyone_ was violence. She despised hurting people physically, her mother taught her about that especially. The only time Eli had ever fought with someone was when she tried to protect Umi from the bullies when they were younger.

Nozomi stood strong and dealt with Eli's bullies by ignoring her. But this did not go well with Eli. After months and months of torturing Nozomi, Eli snapped and slapped the poor girl. They were alone in front of the school. Nozomi got held back as the teacher needed her and Eli waited for her maliciously.

The blonde spat words of hatred and profanities to the girl on the floor and Nozomi swore she was about to cry at that moment. But Eli got even angrier the silence Nozomi was giving her, so she was lifted her hand to punch the girl when suddenly, another hand stopped her midway and a person pushing her to the ground.

Looking up, Eli saw the angriest expression she ever saw on her cousin's face. Umi snarled down at her along with a terrifying glare. And that's the day changed it all. Seeing this expression made Eli realize her mistakes, Umi gave her a few but meaningful words of how she was disappointed of her.

Then a lot of more events happened through when Eli finally asked for Nozomi's forgiveness, the said girl did forgive her with a memorable smile that Eli could never forget. And slowly but positively, Nozomi changed Eli to a more open and energetic one. It was the beginning of their third year when Eli finally confessed to Nozomi, but she got rejected deliberately. She didn't give up though, she's still courting the girl and trying her very best to win her heart!

"Do you think Kotori will fall in love with me again?" Umi suddenly asked out of the blue. Eli thought about for a millisecond before smiling.

"Of course. You helped me and open my eyes, so I'll repay back by helping you!"

"Huh? Helping me how exactly?"

Eli chuckled wholeheartedly, gripping the steering wheel tightly. And with a playful smirk, Eli spoke.

"You'll see."

0o0o0o0

 **If you guys want a more detailed chapter of Nozomi and Eli's past then please tell me so ;)**

 **Sorry again for the short chapter, next chapter will be Operation KotoUmi starring the third years~!**

 **Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter, seeya~~!**


	26. your dead author

I... I'm... I'm dying...

I need three weeks off, everyone.

Long story short, I broke my fingers on my right hand because I fell off my chair and landed on it. Also, I fell off my chair because I was laughing at a funny photo... orz

I'm already having a hard time typing with only my left hand but I wanted to tell you.

Apologies once again and hope you guys have a wonderful January.

But I _might_ update during this month when I feel like typing with my left hand. Other than that, seeya guys on February! ;)


	27. Chapter 21: Operation KotoUmi (1)

**Hey, my fingers are fine now! Well not really, it still hurts a bit but I'm able to write now!** **Operation KotoUmi turned out longer than I expected, so it will most likely have three more or less parts for now. Also for the next three days during Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday I will be in camp and most likely not be able to write, so no update for a few days after this.**

 _ **Reviews from chapter 20:**_

 **Sonodass:** **No thank _you_ for brightening my day! Your reviews really inspires me to write more! Thank you once again!**

 **Guest:** **As much as I want him dead, no. Haru is -unfortunately- alive. He will be coming back in the future, and you'll see why he's not appearing yet. ;)**

 _ **Reviews from the last update:**_

 **lovelivecake:** **Ahh, thank you very much for your patience and everything! As a reward here's a new chapter! :)**

 **blinkkittylove:** **Rapid healing aquaired, thank you fellow friend.**

 **Guest: Sorry if it's inaccurate, I had to use google translate orz. But thanks for waiting! And thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 21: Operation KotoUmi (1)**

"So, you guys already know why I asked you here," a short raven-haired girl grinned at the other two third years sitting on the chairs. Nozomi and Eli were also grinning mischievously like Nico was.

"Operation KotoUmi time?" Eli asked, albeit the fact she already knows the answer. Nico grinned all knowingly at her before nodding confidently.

"Operation KotoUmi time!"

* * *

"Waaaaiit a minute! Now, dear readers, your number one idol Nico Nico Nii speaking here! You might be a little confused to why it's just me, banana, and cow tits that are doing this."

"To answer your lovely question, Honoka and Rin can't be trusted with the operation, Maki is doing student council work, and Hanayo is covering my student council work for me!"

 _Uh… um… Nico-chan, I could've just told them that at the end of the chapter-_

"Shut up, you stupid author! You don't give me enough screen time nor do you have anything interesting going on in your story! So to make it more unique, your number one idol in the universe decided to give you something groundbreaking!"

 _Uhh… fourth wall breaking…?_

"Exactly! Now move your stupid weak ass up and continue the story!"

 _Y-Yes, ma'am!_

* * *

 _ **Plan One - Fake Love Letter by Nozomi.**_

Nozomi wrote an elegant and yet loving letter addressed to Umi. She had done her research on how to make a letter that can make her sound more like Kotori, like her handwriting for example. Nozomi managed to steal some of Kotori's notes and learned how she writes.

Now all she has to do is to sneakily put it inside Umi's shoe locker. But that was almost impossible because there were too many people crowding the darn locker. Nozomi gritted her teeth and growled frustratedly when some of the girls saw her and snickered insultingly. What was even worse was the fact they were now approaching Nozomi and cornering her. The girls sneered at her and belittled her with harsh words.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the fatass." Their apparent 'leader' quoted with a malicious tone in her voice. The other girls, or what Nozomi likes to call them, lackeys, laughed along at the insult. Nozomi bit her lip to prevent herself from talking back, she knew from experience to never do that to your bullies. Nozomi especially learned that from _Eli._

"Hey, answer me when I'm talking dumbass! Are you retarded or something?!" One of the lackeys yelled at Nozomi and pushed her to the wall. The purple-haired girl yelped when she made the painful contact with the wall. Nozomi numbed the pain and mentally scold herself to be stronger and to not show any weakness in front of them.

The leader saw the neat envelope in Nozomi's hand. She grinned threateningly and swatted her arms to take it. "What's this you got here?" The girl looked at the envelope for a solid two seconds before realizing what it is. "A letter to Sonoda-sama?!" She gasped mockingly as Nozomi made an attempt to retrieve the letter, only to be held back by one of the bullies.

As soon as they heard this, all of them laughed loudly. Nozomi felt embarrassed and even self-conscious. Though the letter was supposedly from Kotori, she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed knowing the girls are telling her that she doesn't have a chance. Nozomi face felt hot and she was still frailing as she reached out for the letter, she could almost feel tears starting to form in her eyes. That's when suddenly-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A loud and mighty voice roared out from the sidelines. Nozomi turned to see an angry blonde stomping her way towards them. And she just not angry, she was _furious._ That was the very first time Nozomi had ever heard the blonde yell ever since their first year of high school, and she got to admit, it was breathtaking.

The girls trembled both at the sight and voice of the ever so popular Eli. Though the people in the school admired and swooned over the blonde, they all knew not to anger her. _**Ever.**_ And when she's angry, I mean _really_ angry, then the world practically shakes. Especially when you're messing with the person she loved more than her own life, Nozomi.

"A-A-Ayase-sama!" The leader gulped as sweat started to form on her whole body, "I-I'm… i-it's not what you think!" She shook her hands defensively as she stuttered a bit too much. But Eli ignored her. The said blonde stood in front of her with a menacing scowl, and with a heavy, raspy, and cold voice, she spoke.

"Leave _now._ "

Those words made the girls scatter like a pack of rats running around the kitchen after being caught. And when the girls left, Eli walked steadily towards Nozomi. The purple-haired girl opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped by a pair of arms encircling her tightly. She blushed when she realized that Eli was now hugging her and nuzzling her neck.

"Are you okay…?" Eli's voice immediately turned soft and concerned, unlike the voice she used before. This made Nozomi giggle inwardly, she had just realized that the blonde can go from a scary demon to a sad puppy. Well… only to Nozomi, that is.

The older girl slowly and gently rubbed the blonde's back. "I'm fine… I'm used to it, remember?" Though it was supposed to be a joke, Nozomi felt Eli stiffen and gripped her tightly. Nozomi noticed that Eli had not taken the joke as a… well, a joke. This made Nozomi sigh beside Eli's ear, making the said girl shudder slightly.

"I already told you…" Nozomi took ahold of Eli's shoulders and gently pushed her away to look at those sapphire eyes. Those said eyes looked shiny as if it was on a verge of tears. "I forgive you, Elicchi. You tried your hardest to regain my trust during our second year, and you did. No matter what happened to us during our first year… it doesn't matter. I forgave you already, and that's what matters." Nozomi smiled at the girl before hugging her again.

Eli sniffed and hummed agreeing on the other girl's shoulder. And when their moment ended, Eli pulled back and chuckled. "I guess the plan didn't work, huh?" She spoke, taking note of the now crumpled letter in Nozomi's hand. Seeing that the blonde was looking at it, Nozomi lifted it up and stared at it for second… before crumpling it even more and throwing it at the nearest recycling bin. ("Remember, dear readers, to always recycle papers!" -Nozomi).

Eli giggled at the action and suddenly perked her head up at a realization. "Hmm, since Umi doesn't work… then how about Kotori!" She exclaimed as if she had found the cure for cancer. But Nozomi didn't seem to understand this and made a confused face. Eli saw her and blushed at how cute she was, and clearing her throat she decided to explain. "You could write a letter _to_ Kotori _from_ Umi, and I can help you! After all, I'm the president of the Protect Umi Clu-" Eli managed to stop herself before continuing to embarrassed herself in front of her crush/love.

Nozomi giggled in her hand before giving Eli her crooked grin. "I heard about the Protect Umi Club, but I didn't expect that my dear Elicchi would be the president of it… now come to think of it… it's actually not that unexpected. After all, _everyone_ knows you have some kind of cousin con with Umi." Nozomi laughed when she saw Eli blushing harder, but what she didn't know is that Eli blushed both at the fact that Nozomi had embarrassed her and the fact that Nozomi called Eli _hers._

But the blonde decided to shrug it off. "Okay, okay! Enough about me… so do you need help with the plan or not?" Eli grumbled a bit, though she was still blushing like a madman. Nozomi said nothing but nodded. Eli smiled and nodded back before taking Nozomi's hand and leading her away.

* * *

A certain purple-haired and blonde girls decided to come to school early. They sneakily but not really -since there weren't a lot of people around- dropped their masterpiece letter inside of the ash-haired girl's shoe locker, and hurriedly hid by the corner. They patiently waited for their 'victim' to come, and it didn't take that long as they knew -more like Eli knew- that the ash-haired girl is an early bird. ("It's bad to be late for school, so just come by early!" -Kotori).

But what they didn't expect was that there was another girl talking beside Kotori. And what's more unexpected was that the other girl was _Maki_. It was unexpected because the two girls knew that Maki is definitely _not_ an early bird like her cousin. ("The only thing that makes me go to school is the thought of Nico being there." -Maki). But the two just hoped that Maki wouldn't ruin the plan as she doesn't know _about_ the plan.

Kotori giggled at what Maki had said and opened her locker, only to see an envelope inside of it. She carefully took it out saw that her name was written in cursive letters outside of it. Kotori smiled confusedly and decided to read it now, but as soon as she opened the envelope, a hand snatched the letter out of her hand. And the hand came from a certain red-headed girl. Maki read the letter once before gritting her teeth and tearing it into shreds, and with a low malicious voice, she grumbled.

"No one can have Kotori-nee."

Kotori chuckled and patted the now angry Maki. "Don't worry, Maki-chan. I won't leave you alone. Now come one and let's get to class." The ash-haired girl took the grumbling Maki by the arm and led her to their classroom. Both not knowing that there were two girls sweating nervously at the corner. The blonde gulped and the purple-haired girl laughed nervously.

Nozomi knew that Maki was overprotective of her cousin, but she didn't know Maki was _that_ protective. She would need to apologize to Umi later on for the trouble, or maybe they could speak to Maki to not telling Umi off or starting a fight with her.

"Well… that was scary." Eli broke the silence and sighed. Nozomi nodded in agreement and sighed too right after Eli. This… this might be harder than they expected.

 _Let's just hope Nicocchi's plan would work…_

0o0o0o0

 **Ahh, that fourth wall breaking was entirely out of impulse. Also, don't tell anyone but... I'm low-key afraid of Nico...**

 **Anyways! If you guys have any suggestion for the operation then feel free to tell me. I have three main plans but it wouldn't hurt for any extras, right?**

 **Now don't mind me as I run away from a certain third year before I get nico nico kneed to the butt. See ya in the next chapter, bai~~!**


	28. Chapter 22: Operation KotoUmi (2)

**Nozomi, Eli, Nico - Third years (17yr)**

 **Umi, Honoka, Kotori, Kanan, Mari, Dia - Second years (16yr)**

 **Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Chika, Riko, You - First years (15yr)**

 **Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Ruby - Middle school (14yr)**

 **Just wanted to clarify that. Though, some sunshine characters won't be relevant. Some might even not appear.**

 **Okay, to start I apologize sincerely for the one-month hiatus, a lot of personal stuff is going on. I was going to update this on monday but my charger broke and my laptop died while adjusting some stuff (FFN was being glitchy at the time orz).**

 _ **I'm going to say some stuff at the end of the chapter so please read it.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **lovelivecake:** **I absolutely forgot to write this detail in the last chapter but Maki becomes a very irrational person when it comes to Kotori. So while reading the note, Maki completely ignored and skipped the name on the paper (which was Umi's). As for your other question, just wait and find out ;)**

 **Guest:** **To be honest, you just gave me an idea... but no, don't worry I will make KotoUmi have a happily ever after! Also yes, Haru is -unfortunately- once again still alive.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0

 **Chapter 22: Operation KotoUmi (2)**

"Not surprised that you came up with something like this," Nozomi commented amusedly. The three third years were currently at the clubroom, with an amused Eli, smirking Nozomi, and a prideful looking Nico. The raven-haired girl had just finished telling her plans to the other two, surprising them but at the same time, amusing them.

"What did you expect from our cute impure Nico, but quick question though," Eli added. "How are we going to find the people to help us, I mean we could hire someone… but I don't think it'll be cheap." The blonde mused while Nozomi did the same. Fortunately, Nico had a plan, a very clever plan.

"You know… we can use _that_." Nico smirked mischievously. It seemed that Nozomi and Eli knew what the girl is saying as they gaped surprisingly at the girl.

"No, Nico. We are not using Maki's money." Eli deadpanned. She knew not to anger the redhead as she had already experienced that event. Though Umi had defeated Maki in a fist fight, Eli can guarantee that there's a fifty percent chance she could lose against the fellow first year.

Nico exaggerated her groan as she frowned at Eli's comment. Though she was just joking, half of her actually thought that using Maki's money was smart. "What do you expect us to do then, huh?" Nico grumbled through her gritted teeth. The two third years had a little glaring battle before being stopped by a purple-haired girl who cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem," she feigned. "I think I may have a plan." Nozomi grinned when the other two looked at each other than at her, urging the girl to continue. "I think I know someone who might willingly help us without charging us." She continued.

Eli frowned in confusion before asking a simple question. "Who?" Nozomi only grinned at the question. "You'll see, now follow me."

* * *

"Shiny!" A blonde girl exclaimed with stars practically evident in her eyes. Another girl was beside her with blue hair styled in a high ponytail. The said girl looked like she was in deep thought, with her index finger and thumb underneath her chin and eyebrows furrowed.

"So you want _me_ to help you with your 'operation'?" The girl asked cautiously. But that feigned caution soon turned into an amused and seemingly interested smile. Nico, Eli, and Nozomi were in front of the two waiting for an answer.

"You should do it, Kanan! It'll be fun!" With her wide grin, Mari shook Kanan by the shoulders excitedly and rather forcefully. The blue-haired girl sighed and groaned at the rough contact of her girlfriend. She felt guilty of doing this plan, but judging from her girlfriend's excitement she knew it wouldn't be a problem. But Kanan needed to be sure.

"So let me get this straight," Kanan started. "You want me to pretend I'm Minami-san's girlfriend in front of Umi?" She questioned incredulously. "Mari… are you sure you're okay with this?" Kanan added desperately, after all, she didn't want to be disloyal to her lover.

The blonde-haired girl gave her a confirming and sweet smile, it was so out of character that the three third years almost wanted to gape in disbelief. But they knew that Ohara Mari can go soft when it comes to a certain Matsuura Kanan.

The blue-haired girl smiled at her lover before giving her peck on the cheek and turning towards the other three. She gave them her popular charming smile and nodded.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Eli swiftly walked through the hallways with a stack of papers. Her teacher had asked her if she could bring those papers to the student council room as she was the class representative and former student council president. And being the good kid she was, she accepted.

Eli sighed as she remembers her first year when she would ignore and refuse anything the teacher will ask or say. _What a memory…_ Eli frowned at the thought of her behaviour when she was younger. The blonde sighed once more before adjusting the stack so it wouldn't drop and turning the next corner.

"Why?"

Eli immediately stopped at the sudden voice of a girl and Umi. Hiding in the corner, Eli began to eavesdrop the conversation they were currently having. It's not that Eli wanted to eavesdrop, it's just that the path the two were currently occupying is the fastest way to get to the student council room.

"Why haven't you been doing _it,_ Sonoda-sama?" The girl in front of Umi asked with a desperate voice. She then walked seductively towards the unfazed blue-haired girl. "Is it because you haven't found the _right_ person? If that's the case then you could do me." She giggled in Umi's ears before slowly tracing her finger downwards from Umi's chest to… _that part._

Before the girl could reach Umi's pants, the blue-haired girl took her wrist and pushed her away gently. "I'm sorry but I'm not having sex with you or anyone." She phrased sternly, making the girl flinch a bit.

"But why?" The girl gritted her teeth as she glared at Umi. "Ever since that… _Minami Kotori_ came to our school, you've been distant and different!" She spat at Umi. The blue-haired girl was nonchalant at the whole thing but felt a tinge of anger surface when she heard the girl say Kotori's name with such disgust.

"I'll tell you why." Umi frowned, letting her slight anger get to her. "It's because that Minami Kotori you're talking about made me different. Now please leave and don't ever show your face to me ever again." Umi's glare and hard voice made it clear that the girl definitely needs to leave. And she did.

Umi sighed tiredly, it was probably the third time that day that people were pursuing her to do her daily… _chore_. "Well, that was harsh." A familiar voice rang out from behind her. Umi turned around and greeted her cousin with a 'why are you here' look.

Eli chuckled and adjusted the papers before speaking. "I was just going to the student council room when I passed by this conversation, mind helping me?" Eli gave Umi a questioning smile before grinning when the blue-haired girl took half of the stack and started walking beside her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was that?" Eli started.

"It was… something?" Umi replied unsurely. Eli turned to her incredulously before laughing wholeheartedly.

"Something? Really? Is that all you can say?" The blonde had never encountered a baffled Umi before unless it was about Kotori.

"Yeah, pretty much. The author doesn't even know what I should say." Umi deadpanned-

Wait.

What.

 _Why the heck is everyone breaking the fourth wall?!_

"Haha, sorry about that author-san. It was Nico's idea."

 _Ah, I see… but I seriously have no idea what Umi should say._

"Don't worry, author-san! I'll help nya!"

 _R-Rin?!_

"Nyaa! Let's begin!"

 _Wait a minute-_

An energetic orange-haired girl came from the corner looking like she was in a hurry. She almost bumped into Eli who just stumbles backward in surprise. The cat-like girl took a quick breath before taking Umi's shoulder and shaking her.

"Umi-chan nya! Big trouble nyeh!" Rin yelled right at Umi's face. The blue-haired girl faintly smells ramen from Rin's breath. ("Ramen is good nya! But it's better with rice if ya know what I mean nya!" -Rin with a lenny face)

"Okay, first of all, please get away from me. Second of all, 'nyeh'? And third of all, what trouble?" Umi questioned so quickly that Rin had to take a few seconds to process things before giving the blue-haired girl her bright grin.

"First, okay nya!" Rin stepped back to give Umi her space. "Second, I said nya too fast that it turned into nyeh! And third…" Rin's grin abruptly turned into a frown, which was unusual for someone like her. Meaning whatever 'trouble' she's talking about is serious.

"I was walking by the second year's classroom and saw that someone had stolen something from Kotori-chan nya!" Rin exclaimed with a panicked look. Umi and Eli gave each other a glance before the blonde spoke out to them.

"I see… well, first things first... Rin!" Eli pointed at the orange-haired girl who just gave a surprised 'nya' to her. "Stop having two exclamation points, it's grammatically incorrect!" She yelled.

"But it doesn't matter nya! Author-san doesn't mind it!"

 _Oi. Stop dragging me into your problems and continue the story!_

"Author-san! You can't have three exclamation point!"

 _Whatever Eli! Just hurry up and continue!_

"Tch. Fine." Eli grumbled as she -once again- adjusted the papers she was holding. "Okay, Umi you can go find out what's going on. Rin, take Umi's stack and help me carry the papers to the student council room." The blonde them around which they both agreed attentively.

Rin took the half stack Umi was holding and urged her to go. The blue-haired girl said a quick 'goodbye' and wave before running off the distance. When she was out of earshot, Eli turned her head to Rin and gave her an approving grin.

"Good job, Rin!" Eli said, giving Rin a troubled thumbs up as she was holding something.

"Nya!" Rin said as a reply.

Turning to where Umi had tan off too, Eli had a mischievous smirk as she chuckled evilly. And with a joking voice, she spoke to no one in particular.

"Let the plan begin…"

* * *

 _ **Plan Two - Jealousy by Nico & Kanan**_

Umi ran, or to be more exact, jogged down the hallway and stopping right in front of her and Kotori's classroom. She looked inside and saw some of her classmates chatting and eating their lunch. The blue-haired girl mentally scolded herself for not asking Rin enough details. Luckily she overheard some girls that were in a good distance away from her.

"Do you really think this'll get Sonoda-sama's attention?"

"I know it will! Sonoda-sama has been hanging around that _whore_ a bit too much. It's okay if she hanged out with that orange hair dumbass, but that _Minami_ is a dangerous one."

Umi felt her anger rising once more, both at the insult they used on Kotori _and_ Honoka. No one messes with her friends. But unfortunately, she had to keep her anger in check and kept quiet. She was already extremely lucky that she hadn't been caught yet, at the same time though, Umi just wanted to show herself and beat the crap out of these girls.

"I know, but… was stealing Minami Kotori's phone really a good thing?"

"Yes, idiot! And with this phone, we can expose that bitch to everyone."

The two girls chuckled evilly and continued on attempting to unlock Kotori's phone. At this point, Umi was about to lose it. She made her way in the classroom and glared harshly at the culprits. The two didn't seem to notice Umi standing right in front of them as they were too busy solving the puzzle of unlocking Kotori's phone.

"Ahem." Umi cleared her throat harshly. The two gremlins looked up and lost the colour on their faces as they saw the sight of Umi. The said girl sneered at them, an expression she rarely -and almost never- makes. The troublemakers gulped hard and got ready for the greatest beating of their entire lifetime.

* * *

"Well, that was easy…" Umi mumbled to herself in a joking manner as she walked down the hallway, proceeding to find the owner of the phone she was currently holding. The blue-haired girl then suddenly sighed at the memory of the event that had happened previously, it wasn't really that important but let's just say the two girls were now in the Nishikino hospital and suspended from school.

Just thinking of the end result made Umi smirk nefariously. But her good mood turned sour when she saw an unbelievable scene happening in front of her. Umi almost wanted to pinch herself to see if she was still sleeping and currently in a dream, but she knew it was not a dream as she had fell not too long ago and gained a painful bruise on her back.

But nevermind that! Umi still gaped idiotically at the fact Kanan, _K-A-N-A-N_ , was _flirting_ with… Kotori?! Umi didn't know if Kotori didn't seem to get the hint, was too kind to reject the other blue-haired girl or was playing along with her.

 _But what the hell is Kanan doing?!_ Umi questioned to herself angrily. She gritted her teeth before taking a deep breath to calm herself. Patting off the imaginary dust on her shoulder, she carefully approached the other two laughing second years and cleared her throat. And the first person to look was none other than Umi's fellow blue-haired gal.

"Oh! Umi! Sup, didn't see you there," Kanan gave a light chuckle and grinned even more as she heard her companion, Kotori, giggle along with her. Umi didn't show it but she's currently frowning and growling in the inside. In outside though, the blue-haired girl is forcing herself to smile so she wouldn't scare Kotori away.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just here to give this to Kotori…" Umi managed to say with little to no trace of menace. At the sound of her name, Kotori looked up at Umi with a confused hum. Then the sight of her green phone made her eyes widen.

"Ah! I was just looking for that, where did you find it?" The ash-haired girl questioned as she took the phone from Umi. But when she did, her fingers slightly touched Umi's. The two felt the others warmth like a jolt of electricity, making them quickly back their hands away.

Both Kotori and Umi blushed lightly as they stared at each other's eyes. They were in their own world until Kanan decided to intervene. "Um… what just happened?" She questioned confusedly, but in the inside, she clearly knows what happened. It was quite obvious, really.

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened," Umi stuttered. But the thing is, Umi _rarely_ stutters. Kanan made a sly grin, but to the other second years, it was just a normal grin. And from a far distance, two blondes were snickering as they watched the whole scene with binoculars.

"Well, if it's nothing then Kotori and I will be going now." Kanan then wrapped her arms around Kotori's waist and proceeded to pull her closer. Umi froze at the scene as her mind began to scream at her, telling her to stop them. But her heart seems to say to leave them when Kotori made no effort on escaping or struggling, in fact, the said girl continued to smile with a small blush.

So basically, Umi's mind says to stop them, but her heart says no.

The two then started to walk away, but before they did, Kotori gave Umi a small and quick goodbye. And that's when Umi made up her mind. After approximately five steps, Umi gritted her teeth and finally let one of her feelings take over… and that feeling was her mind.

Umi stomped forward and gently yanked Kotori's wrist towards her. But since it was a yank, Kotori landed on Umi's chest with a surprised look. Umi didn't seem to mind as the only thing she was thinking of was Kanan, who also had a shocked look on.

" _I'll_ be the one taking her back. Now if you'll excuse us." Umi deadpanned and pulled Kotori away from Kanan.

"Well… that worked perfectly…" Kanan chuckled nervously. She then took her phone and contacted her girlfriend. But when the phone answered a loud noise of laughter came after it.

"HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD KANAN, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE." A voice of who seemed to be Eli erupted from the phone, along with loud waves of laughter from her girlfriend coming afterward. This made her sigh in distress, and that's when Kanan knew she'll be having a _very_ long day with these excessive blondes.

* * *

When they were out of Kanan's sight, Kotori gulped a bit but continued to let the blue-haired girl pull her wrist. She didn't mind it, especially with the warmth emitting from Umi's hand to her wrist, she didn't mind _at all_. Unfortunately, though, the tight grip Umi had on her was starting to take place on her wrist, so she decided to speak up.

"Uhm… Umi-chan…?" Kotori managed to squeak out in pain. Noticing this immediately, Umi snapped out of her reverie and abruptly moved her hands away from Kotori. As Umi watch Kotori rub her now red wrist, she gave the shorter girl an apologetic look.

Feeling that this was not enough, the blue-haired girl carefully walked towards Kotori and gently took her hand to inspect her wrist. "I… I'm sorry for hurting you," Umi then unconsciously kissed Kotori's wrist, making the latter blush unconditionally and splutter idiotically.

"I-It's fine, Umi-chan! I know you didn't mean too…" Kotori couldn't help but look away when Umi backed her hand away and looked her in the eye. Umi didn't say anything and continued to stare at Kotori, making the girl heat up. "C-Come on, Umi-chan, class is about to start." And with that Kotori pulled her hands away and speed walked in front of Umi, not daring to look back.

But if she had looked at Umi at least once, she would have noticed the dark shade of red currently plastered on her face. Umi covered her mouth area with her hand and watched Kotori walk away in a distance. The blue-haired girl mentally scolded herself for doing something so shameless as that. Umi was only fortunate because Kotori was also too embarrassed to look at her.

The blue-haired girl shook her head while she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. _That girl seriously has me around her fingers_ , Umi sighed, _how troublesome of her…_

0o0o0o0

 **PLEASE READ**

 **When I write, I enjoy it a lot, but the thing is, I don't enjoy it as much when I know I have to update it soon. It pressures me to make more quantity than quality. Like my grandma used to say _creativity in writing takes patience_ _and hard work._ _So pressuring yourself to write is nothing but a story you wish to finish, when you should be making a story you want to create._ **

**Having said that, I decided that I will update around the first week of every month, preferably the first three days. If I feel inspired then maybe twice a month, but who knows?**

 **Anyways guys, thank you so much for the support! I appreciate all your reviews, comments, etc. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait too long, but I'll try my best to make this story the greatest!**

 **And, no, this story is not close to done! I still have a few more questions to answers such as...**

 **1\. Where the hell is Haru?!**

 **2\. What is Kirane and Umi's history together?**

 **3\. Who gave Hanamaru the letter, and was Nozomi actually involved with it?**

 **4\. RINPANAAAA PLEASEEEE**

 **5\. NICOMAKI HISTORYYYYYY**

 **6\. NOZOELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **7\. HONOFREAKINGTSUBAAAAAA**

 **And many more.**

 **As you can tell a lot of these are (not questions...) about ships. And the next chapter I'll try to fit them all at once!**

 **Furthermore, hope you guys have an amazing March! See you in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 23: The Final Operation

**Apologies for being a bit late but I tried!**

 **Reviews:**

 **lovelivecake:** **Ahh~ thank you, but I'll still try to answer the questions while still giving you and everyone some delicious KotoUmi! Thank you for reviewing! ^^**

 **Guest:** **A very tempting decision to make them elope but we'll see... *lenny face* But yeah, I'm planning on having more than 20 chapters but no more than 40. And _hopefully_ enough, it'll be finished before 2020!**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 23: The Final Operation**

The club room was filled with dread. It had been nine days now since the first operation started, and about twelve plans were made, executed, and failed miserably. The three third-years never wanted this moment to come, the moment when they would run out of ideas or _anything_. It was as if an artist lost their inspiration, or an author having a writer's block, they have nothing.

That is until Eli jumped up of her seat and slammed her hands on the table. This sudden action made the two older girls flinch. With her widest grin, Eli said her idea with confidence and -strangely enough- nostalgia. "How about we do Operation NicoMaki on them?"

Nico's eyes widen in disapproval whilst Nozomi looked absolutely confused and amused. "Operation NicoMaki?" The eldest girl questioned as she watched the other two converse through their eyes. She felt like laughing at the grim expression Nico was making compared to the _huge_ grin Eli was wearing.

"About three months ago," Eli started turning her head to Nozomi. "Nico and Maki were like Kotori and Umi; obviously in love but is too prideful -or scared- to confess to one another." Eli stood up and walked back and forth with her hands to her back. Nico shook her head at this and Nozomi smiled. "So I decided, just like this, to do an operation." The blonde grimaced at the remembrance of her -failed- attempts.

"After approximately nineteen attempts, my desperate plan seemed to succeed on the twentieth try."

"What was the plan exactly?" Nozomi giggled when she heard Nico groan after she finished her sentence. Eli spun and hurriedly walked towards Nozomi, she then took both of the girl's hand and smiled charmingly.

"Our next plan for Operation KotoUmi, to trap them in a room together for a day!"

* * *

Honoka cheerfully skipped down the hallway. Not walk, _skipped_. It was not rare to see the girl so happy and cheerful, but today was different. She finished her lunch early and managed to talk to her -not so secret- crush, Tsubasa. Umi didn't get how the two got along so well, especially with their contrasting personalities. But Honoka just brushed it off and said that it was probably _because_ of their personality that they get along.

If it wasn't for Honoka's enthusiastic impulses, both her and Tsubasa wouldn't have met. And if it wasn't for Tsubasa's cool and patient nature, the two wouldn't have got along as well as they did now. All in all, Honoka is just glad that she got to meet and befriend Tsubasa. "Ah~ I'm so glad~," Honoka said to herself with a wider smile glued to her face.

"Glad about what?"

The sudden voice that came from behind startled her immensely. She spun around only to be greeted by a pair of teasing brown eyes. Along with flowing blue hair and her signature fedora on top.

"Umi-chan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Honoka exaggerated her words by place a fist on her chest, but maybe it wasn't an exaggeration. Who knows?

Umi let out a light chuckle before grinning at the ginger-haired girl. "Sorry, sorry, I saw you pass by and thought of saying 'hi' until you blurted something out." She scratched the back of her neck in an enthusiastic manner. Making Honoka quite suspicious of Umi, so she did not beat around the bush and boldly ask the girl.

"Umi-chan… aren't you a bit _too_ cheerful today?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're not really the type of person that would be this… enthusiastic! Especially since it's lunchtime on a _Tuesday_ , you hate Tuesdays! You say it's the slowest day of the week apart from Mondays!"

The logic and reasoning Honoka gave made Umi think about it carefully. _Why_ was she cheerful? Is it because she woke up earlier than normal? Or maybe because the maids made her meal more delicious? Umi was not certain anymore, so she decided to shrug it off.

"Not sure… but enough about that!" Umi slung her arms around the Honoka's shoulder and grinned. "I haven't seen you since we went to the mall, I didn't even see you at the party. Where have you been?" The curiosity in Umi's tone was more than the girl had intended.

Honoka, on the other hand, had a shocked face. "Ah! That's right!" She began with a startled voice. "We _haven't_ seen each other… strange, it felt like you were always with me though." The extremely confused face Honoka was wearing almost made Umi laugh. And she did. But it was more of a chuckle than a laugh. The action, though, made the ginger-haired girl pout.

Umi patted the shorter girl's head as she shook her head in astonishment. "It kinda did, didn't it?" She began before pushing Honoka along. "Now come on, the bell's gonna ring soon!" Umi grinned then walked in front of Honoka and started tugging her to the classroom.

The ginger-haired girl lifted an eyebrow -along with a confused frown- before following Umi and moving to walk beside her. _What a strange day,_ Honoka thought. _Oh well, could be worst._

* * *

"So, I have a friend who has a room that can be locked from the outside," Eli began as she pointed at their 'plan blueprint' on the whiteboard. "The room is a bedroom along with a mini fridge and a snack bar. It's very comfortable and has the right specification to make them be in the _mood_." At her last word, Eli wiggled her eyebrows making Nozomi giggle and Nico groan. Two reactions she was expecting.

"Okay, that seems reasonable but how do we, well- drug them?" Nozomi adjusted her glasses, "assuming you have a plan?" She continued. Eli's stare lingered for a bit too long before she cleared her throat with a heavy blush on. Nozomi seemed to be clueless of what happened but Nico knew it all too well. The raven-haired girl saw that lust in Eli's eyes while Nozomi was talking and wanted to be out of this tension. Unfortunately, though, she is forever stuck being the third wheel.

"A-ah, yes. Good question, Nozomi." _You're so smart you wonderful gorgeous goddess!_ "And to and to answer your question, during my… _treacherous_ first year, I encountered some education on what to use to make them sleep." The purple-haired girl and raven-haired girl eyed Eli suspiciously. Seeing this, Eli shook her hands with the action having a desperate hint to it.

"D-don't worry! The drug is safe -more or less," Eli encountered, mumbling the last part. "And getting will be all on me! You guys don't have to do anything!" She quickly changed the topic before the two older girls could question her. Luckily for the blonde, the two girls decided to let her go.

Nico crossed her arms with a huff, "if that's all to it then are we dismissed?" The question was not meant to sound harsh or rude, but the tone Nico used says otherwise. Nozomi and Eli both knew that the raven-haired girl was not mad or some sort, but was instead in a hurry. She tends to sound rude on accident when she is in a hurry.

Eli nodded her head, "absolutely, remember though, the plan starts on Friday so they wouldn't have to miss school. Other than that you guys are dismissed." As soon those words came out of the blonde's mouth, Nico stood up and speed-walked out of the classroom. Nozomi gave an all-knowing smile as the shorter girl left but stayed at her seat until Nico is out of the room.

Eli shook her head and was a bit surprised to see that Nozomi has not left the room. Before she could question her, the said girl turned her head to Eli with a distant smile.

"Elicchi… I think we have to talk…" Nozomi started solemnly.

"About what?" With a nervous smile, Eli asked.

Nozomi's expression turned serious, but Eli was almost sure she can see a tinge of sadness, fear, and another emotion she couldn't seem to identify evident in her eyes.

 _"About us."_

* * *

Nico ran -more like jogged as a teacher had already scolded her for running in the halls- through the almost empty hallway. Though it was currently lunch and almost class time, this particular hallway was normally empty. A perfect place for lovers to meet.

"Hey there." A girl with bright red hair appeared from a corner, she had a smile on and walked towards the raven-haired.

"Sorry for the wait." Nico smiled apologetically then reached out for Maki. The two hugged for a second before letting go.

"It's no problem. As long as I get to hold you like this more." Then once again, Maki pulled the shorter girl closer. She leaned her head on the girl's shoulder and rested it there. Nico sighed and rubbed the younger girl's back affectionately.

"How long?" After a few minutes later, Nico finally had the courage to ask the question the two dreaded. Maki pursed her lips and pulled away. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, instead, she leaned forward and kissed her lover.

But the sweet kiss did not last long as Nico hesitantly pushed Maki away. _"How long,"_ Nico asked once again, but it felt more like a demand than a question. Maki tensed but sighed knowing she could never win against her lover.

"Late June… so we have approximately a month since it's almost the end of May."

"Still not enough time though…" Nico gritted her teeth and shook her head. "This plan better work or I swear to god I'll make them fuck each other whether they like it or not."

Maki chuckled at Nico's reaction and took the girl's chin and lifted her head up. She moved forward gave her a quick peck. "Come." The redhead demanded, pulling the girl along into an empty bathroom. "We still have time to spare," Maki whispered into Nico's ear seductively. This made Nico giggle, but nevertheless, she obeyed.

 _She's totally different when we're alone compared to when we're in front of everyone… not that I mind it, hehe…_

* * *

 ** _Final Plan - Trap by Eli_**

It was after school and Eli had asked Umi if she wanted to stop by the park on the way home. Of course, Umi was a bit hesitant and suspicious at first but being the generous little cousin she is, she agreed.

Everything was normal and the two were just talking about random stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary when Eli suddenly felt thirsty. Umi suggested they get a drink from a nearby vending machine. Eli agreed and offered to do it herself. Left alone, Umi sat down on the bench guarding their bags and daydreamed for a second.

The daydream was -obviously- about Kotori. Left in her own thoughts, Umi remembered a time from her childhood with Kotori. Those memories -those sweet memories, Umi loved every second of it. Everything in her childhood was more than perfect… if it weren't for _him_. The sudden memory of her… father left a sour feeling in Umi. Fortunately, though, Eli came in the right time.

"Heyo so here's your drink and here's mine." Eli started, lifting up and offering Umi an iced coffee and a hot chocolate for herself. Regaining from her bitter memory, Umi wanted to distract herself from it, so she took the iced coffee and swallow it in one go. But since her mind was such in a hurry, she did not question or wonder why the drink was… already open.

Soon the rush in Umi's head died down, and the next thing she saw was Eli saying sorry with a smile before everything went black. And the last thing her mind said was…

 _What the fuuuuuuck?_

* * *

"Mhm…" A tired groan came out from the blue-haired girl as she shuffled on the bed. She wanted to stay sleeping but the bright sun rays are making her do otherwise. Giving up, Umi opened her eyes only to see an unfamiliar ceiling. _That is not my ceiling… this bed is far too comfortable to be mine… where the hell am I?_ The questions in Umi's head echoed and it took a while for her to fully process what's going on. Turning her head, Umi's eyes grew wide as a pair of eyes does the same.

 _Oh, shi-_

"KYAAAAAAH!"

"GAHHHHH!"

Umi backed off too far and accidentally fell on the floor with a painful thud. Seeing this, Kotori gasped and leaned over to see if the Umi was not injured badly. And thankfully enough, she wasn't.

The blue-haired girl was rubbing her head while releasing an uncomfortable groan. She looked up and saw a pair of concerned hazel eyes directed at her. Before the two said anything, they both just stared at each other with confusion, interest, shock, and all kinds of mixed emotion evident in their eyes. Kotori was the first one to speak, opening her mouth and stuttering out, "d… déjà vu?"

0o0o0o0

 **Planning to not leave you guys in the shadows and make the next chapter as soon as possible!**

 **March Update:**

 **-Broke my phone and got a new one ^^;**

 **-Spring break was boring**

 **-I watched and finished Love Live (for the third time) but this time with my brother and he was sad at the end**

 **-His favourite character is Kotori (good taste)**

 **Anyways that's all that happened in March! Have a great April and see you guys in the next chapter, bai~**


	30. Chapter 24: In Love With Sonoda Umi

**So I am _so, so, so,_ sorry for not updating for the past 2 months. I really lost my inspiration and school had me at my back. But now that school's over I'll try my best to update more. And another reason why I haven't been writing was because I'm slowly losing interest in Love Live, BUT I am now rewatching the series (for the fourth time) so I can regain that interest! **

**Oh and sorry if this is a bit rushed and short, I really wanted to post something already today! But I'll try to redeem myself in the next chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hina(Guest):** **Sorry for the wait but here ya go! ^^**

 **Guest(Who suggested the eloping):** **AHHHH DON'T WORRY KOTOUMI IS DEFINITELY ENDGAME! And a smut scene is a must in this story so be ready for that ;)) BUT OH MY GOD YES! That song is actually what inspired me to think about this story! Oh, and can you give me a name or some kind from you cuz it seems that we would go along well! :DD**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live! characters nor do I own the series itself.**

0o0o0

 **Chapter 24: In Love with Sonoda Umi**

For the last sixteen years of Umi's life, she had experienced all kinds of troubles. Most of them being misunderstandings, but some of them are just her wanting to cause trouble for fun. And thanks to all her experiences, Umi knows how to get in and out of trouble. Except for this one apparently…

"U-uhm… there's a snack bar full of food and a mini-fridge filled with fresh ingredients here…" The sweet voice of Kotori stuttered out nervously. Umi gulped to steady her breathing before replying to the ash-haired girl.

"O-oh, it seems that whoever got us here was planning on keeping us for a few days," the blue-haired girl shook her head in displeasure, "I think I might already have an idea to who the mastermind of this plan is."

Kotori nodded her head and walked towards Umi. She smiled positively and placed her hands on the other's shoulders. "I doubt we're going to be stuck here for too long, whoever planned this definitely didn't do it with malicious intent! We'll be out of here before you know it!" Grinning, Kotori chirped cheerfully before stepping back into the bar. Leaving behind a blushing Umi.

"Seriously, that girl…" She whispered under her breath.

* * *

"So how'd go?" Nico bit into the chip she was currently snacking on as she questioned the taller girl beside her. Eli grinned gave the older girl a thumbs up.

"Went really well on my side of things. Got Umi to drink the drink and drag her ass into the room," Eli paused when she snatched a chip from Nico. "As for Nozomi, it went okay as well too. She did say that it took her a while to finally make Kotori drink the drink… but it still went as planned!" The blonde gave Nico an even bigger grin.

"Plan success! But Mission is still on a go until they come out of that room with their hands-"

"-Or lips," Nico added.

"-connected!" Eli finished, also nodding at Nico's addition. Now all they have to do is be patient and wait.

* * *

They were now drinking tea in silence, sitting on the mini couch comfortably placed on the side of the room. Kotori had prepared them the tea earlier. It was silent, but not an uncomfortable one. It was nice but at the same time, both want to speak up but is too scared to even try. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, Kotori built up the courage and spoke up first.

"Say, Umi-chan." The ashen-haired girl began and gently placing down her cup onto the wooden coffee table. She then started fidgeting with her fingers that rested on top of her thighs. "That time… at the party…" The way how Kotori's voice soften even softer than usually made Umi both nervous and lovestruck. "Um… well… remember that time after we stopped k-k-kissing…" Kotori continued.

Umi almost spat out her tea from her mouth. She might not have spat but she definitely choked on it. The blue-haired girl was hitting her chest as fits of coughs kept going, and when she managed to regain composure, she placed her cup down onto the table and looked up at Kotori. Umi somehow saw the amused glint in the ash-haired girl's eyes.

"Y-Yeah… I-I think I remember that- when you started crying not the kissing part!" The blue-haired girl waved her hands in denial, making the other girl giggle. Umi smiled at the action, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Kotori came to stop too. She stared at the two cups next to each other sadly. She took a deep breath and spoke, "the reason why I cried was because… I remembered…" She began, receiving a confused look from the blue-haired girl.

"Remembered?" Umi ushered.

"Yes, you see, ever since my accident, I always wanted to remember. Who was Kotori and who am _I_ now?" The ash-haired girl closed her eyes but continued nevertheless. "Was I kind or was I rude? Did I break the rules at school? Or maybe was I a teacher's pet? Just who am I?" Kotori laughed solemnly and opened her eyes.

"And the question that never seemed to go away from my head ever since I came to Otonokizaka was…" She turned her head and faced Umi, her expression determined and sincere. This shocked Umi to a whole different level, especially what the other girl says next.

" _Just who in the world are you, Sonoda Umi?"_

Umi's mouth went agape, she opened it and closed it, wanting to say something that never came. Kotori's eyes watered, she took her hand up and placed it on the Umi's cheek. "But that's not all," she encountered. "There was another thing that popped into my head- not the _past Kotori_ , but from _me_." Kotori rested her forehead onto Umi's, who was still speechless. The ash-haired girl laughed and smiled charmingly.

" _I'm in love with you, Sonoda Umi."_


	31. Chapter 25: Willing To

**Hmm it seems that I finally wrote something after a year oops-**

 **Reviews:**

 **MinamiChun: HNNN I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING HONESTLY! Also thank you for the effort to make an account, I seriously appreciate it! :')) I'll have a listen to the song thank you for suggesting it and yes they are in love. I'm gay for them being gay it's almost unhealthy kdjslhfhl **

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 25: Willing To**

"Alright!" Eli cheered anxiously as she stood in front of a door with her two friends, Nozomi and Nico, along with the owner -well, _daughter_ of the owner- of the place, Takami Chika.

The blonde girl took a deep breath and turned towards the other three girls. "Alright, so this is the end of Plan Fifteen for Operation KotoUmi… it is currently," Eli paused to look at her watch and continued. "Sunday, 4:33 pm. Meaning that they had half of Friday, the whole Saturday, and half of today to talk and confess, and maybe if we're lucky enough… had sex!" The tallest of the bunch grinned excitedly while her other companions nodded anxiously.

After a moment of silence, the blonde turned her head to Chika and nodded, silently giving her permission to open the door. She stood aside and watched as the energetic orange-haired girl (not Honoka) take a key out and unlocked the door. Nico chewed on her nails in fear, Nozomi rubbed her hands together praying silently to the gods above, and Eli chanted "c'mon, c'mon, c'mon" under her breath repeatedly.

Chika opened the door and all anticipation rose to the sky. Though, what the four did not expect or somehow expected to see, was the fact that Umi would be sitting back on the mini couch with her button-up white shirt loosened and a skirtless _Kotori_ sitting on her lap as they are full-on making out. Kotori had her arms wrapped around Umi's neck, pulling her close, while Umi's hands were settled on the other girl's waist, caressing that area gently.

"Holy shit!" Eli cried out in delight, arousal, and surprise.

The two immediately stopped their hot make out session and turned their heads only to see a blushing Chika and Nozomi, a grinning Eli, and Nico giving them a thumbs up as she covers her flustered face. "W-w-what are you guys doing here?!" Umi exclaimed as she hurriedly carries Kotori to the bed and covered her bare bottom -though she _did_ have a panty on- with the blanket.

"Hohoho! It seems that this plan was definitely a success!" Eli grinned even wider if it were even possible. Nozomi nodded agreeing. Umi glared at the four and chased after them, and seeing this, Eli's happy expression turned frantic as she ordered the other girls to run. And so they did.

When the four mischiefs got out of the room, Umi slammed the door and leaned against it so no one would come in. She took a breath and sighed, looking up and smiled at Kotori, who was still in shock. "Hey," the blue-haired girl began with a soft voice. "Why don't you dress up while I hold the door for you?" The taller girl suggested and gained a nod from the other girl.

Kotori got off the bed hurriedly, took her skirt and put it on. She looked up to see Umi focusing all her attention at the door, and this gave the ash-haired girl an idea.

The shorter girl skipped merrily towards Umi, and when she stood in front of her, the ash-haired girl caught her attention. Umi turned her head towards Kotori questioningly, "Kotori? What's wron-" But before she could finish her query, the shorter had tiptoed up and gave her a tender peck on the cheek.

Kotori winked and wore a satisfied smile when she saw a speechless red-faced Umi. "Thank you for saving me, my knight~!" And with that, Kotori left a stuttering Umi.

* * *

"Okay! Spill _everything_! Spare _no_ detail!" Eli slammed her hands on the table in front of Umi's lovestruck face. The two cousins were currently at their house right now after a very (sexual) tension-filled goodbyes with their other friends. After Kotori and Umi had left the room, the latter scolded the three third-years mercilessly and then made them all pretend nothing happened, but mostly because Umi had avoided anything of the same topic.

But the said girl did question why Chika had that kind of a room, and to answer her question she replied that it was just supposed to be a normal room for their family inn, but apparently the workers had accidentally made a mistake with the doorknobs. She insisted her parents to let it stay like that and maybe that someone would pay a room that locks from the outside for their own weird purposes. And strangely enough, a lot of people had asked for reservations for that room.

After Chika's story, the group stayed silent and quietly questioned, when did humanity had turned so dirty and kinky…

"Well?" The blonde third-year pried. Umi looked up and looked at Eli in the eyes. And what she saw was glinting in her baby blue orbs were excitement, curiosity, happiness… one could even say her eyes were practically shining. That's when Umi realized something, _Eli is happy for me,_ the blue-haired girl was mesmerized and knew she had no choice but to reveal everything to her cousin.

Umi smiled goofily and sighed dreamily, "hm, where should I start…"

* * *

 _ **Two days ago, Friday…**_

"I'm a typical player, y'know. You wouldn't want to get involved with me…"

"I know that's not the real you, Umi-chan."

"Kotori… how can you say you love me… I just don't understand… what's so good about me anyways…?"

Kotori chuckled and shook her head. "What are you talking about, Umi-chan? Why won't you accept that I love you?" Even though Kotori asked it in a joking manner, she was shocked to find Umi looking away with disdain visible in her eyes. The ash-haired girl smiled sadly, and with the same hand that was currently settled on the taller girl's cheek, Kotori gently caressed Umi as she moved her thumb across the other girl's soft skin. "Hey, hey… look at me…" Kotori whispered and leaned forward to get closer to Umi.

The blue-haired girl knew that it was futile to disobey, so she slowly turned her head and faced the other girl. But suddenly, Umi feels a very soft feeling on her lips. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized that Kotori is now kissing her, but she did not resist. Instead, she savoured the feeling, closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss. It was soft. It was nice. It was...

 _Affectionate._

 _Passionate._

 _Warm._

 _Tender._

 _Fondness._

It was _love_.

Umi felt as if a million fireworks were exploding all at once in her heart. She felt as if her heart was a bicycle and the person on it is now peddling a thousand miles per second! It felt like her whole insides just started having a sugar rush! And it felt-! It felt…! It felt… familiar… Ah, that's right… this feeling. It was like no other. Because from all the girls she kissed, all the girls she slept with, all the girls she had dated, all was nothing compared to a single _loving_ kiss from Kotori.

 _Kotori…_ Umi called in her head. _That's right… Kotori…_

 _The love of my life._

* * *

"Kyaaa! That's so cute!" Eli squealed stupidly and this succeeded to make Umi jump a bit. The blue-haired girl glared at her older cousin and growled. "S-sorry… please continue…" Eli replied sheepishly, too scared to fight back against her angry relative. Umi sighed and shook her head, spoiling Eli once again and letting her go… for now.

"Alright, so where was I?"

"The part where you're gonna say that you two had the make session of your lives!"

Umi glared at Eli, _again_.

"I-it's joke!" The blonde defended with a shaky peace sign… and a sweaty face. ("Hey! That's my thing!" -Mari)

* * *

Umi wanted this moment to last forever, but the damned human body needed to breathe. Kotori pulled away after a while with a heavy pant, she then smiled sweetly at Umi, and this made the blue-haired girl unconsciously smile back. "Now, will you stop talking bad about yourself and listen?" The ashen-haired girl asked playfully. Umi only nodded a bit, looking intently into Kotori's blazing amber eyes.

Kotori smiled and gave Umi a slight sigh, "during my time at Otonokizaka, I was immediately attracted to you," she began. "From how cold you were to how funny you acted... even the times when you would flirt at different girls without realizing it! It all just attracted me." Kotori leaned her head on Umi's shoulder -who evidently twitched. The ash-haired girl took a deep breath before releasing it heavily. "Oh how much I hated you for getting too close with those girls…" She mumbled onto the other girl's shoulder.

"K-Kotori?" Umi stuttered, slightly taken aback from the shyer girl's words.

"But then I started questioning myself," Kotori continued, ignoring Umi's concern. "Why was I so… _into_ you? The question never seems to go away, so I decided to get to know you better. And you know what?" She got off from her position and grinned at Umi. "I fell in love with you!" She finished with a happier note.

The blue-haired girl couldn't help but twitch a smile on her lips. "And I'm willing to…" Kotori started once more but paused. She got up from the mini couch and snatched her cup from the small coffee table. Umi was shocked to see the girl chug down the probably cold tea then let out a satisfied 'ah' and placing it back onto the table. "I'm willing to try to remember if it means I get to be with you, Umi-chan!" With a wide grin, Kotori declared.

The other girl could only stare in awe for the first few seconds before snapping out of it. Umi smiled gently at Kotori before chuckling, "are you sure? You'll have to face a lot of fangirls."

"I'll be fine."

"How about flirty girls after me?"

"I'll slap them if I have to!"

"Crazy stalkers?"

"Uh… call the police?"

"School scandal?"

"Ignore them!"

"Heh, then what about…"

Umi got up and stood in front of Kotori. The shorter girl slowly walked backwards as Umi moved closer to her. Kotori only stopped moving when she felt the back of her knee bump into the soft bed. She sat down, hands resting on the bed. Umi kept her face near Kotori and took her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"What about my strong desire for you?" Umi asked, with a rough whisper.

Kotori grinned and leaned forward a bit, "I'll just have to get used to it…" Then Umi wasted no time and closed their distance. Having -what Eli would call it- the make out session of their lives.

* * *

"So you did have the make out session of your lives!" The blonde cousin exclaimed enthusiastically. Umi sighed and let out a light chuckle and nodded, receiving a very loud squeal from Eli. "But we didn't go further than that, she didn't want her first time in a trapped room," Umi added and succeeding to make Eli whimper sadly.

"Well, at least you're both together now, and that's a good thing!" The blonde girl jumped back to her usual energy and grin. "Ah, it's getting late, we should probably sleep." Seeing the time, Eli decided to call it a day.

The two cousins gave their farewells and goodnights before going back to their own room. But before Umi got out of the living room, she was greeted by Eli's voice once more. "Oh and by the way…" She began, giving Umi a serious look. "The Kinsuda family is coming back from their private vacation." Eli continued.

Umi's body tensed her expression turned into a scowl. The girl looked at her cousin for affirmation if what she's thinking is correct. And seeing this Eli nodded but confirmed it anyways.

"Kinsuda Haru will be coming back."

0o0o0o0

 **A year, huh?**

 **I really am sorry for giving you guys false hope last chapter when I said I was back.**

 **Honestly, I haven't been into Love Live that much anymore. I don't know when I'll continue writing this or _if_ I am going to.**

 **What I'm trying to say is that this might be the last chapter ever.**

 **I've reread a bit of this and GODDANG was there so much plot holes gjslgsldjsjs.**

* * *

 **Shoutouts (FFN)**

This started out as a project and now it's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. And I'd like to feature EVERYONE who has been there to me too.

And in order to do that, I'll have to thank the first people who ever reviewed in my first chapter.

 **BrenBren Uchiha** and **NozoGartenEli**

You two were the real MVPs.

And next were the ones who really cheered me on.

 **lovelivecake** , **Sonodass** and **K. Yahiro**

You three encouraged me and cheered me and really made writing this story exciting for me!

And to those **Guests** who were not named, you all are still an important part of this story and I thank you all for reviewing. Along with **ShiftyAT** , **Horoshomi** , **Hina** , **blinkkittylove** , **joelthesatan3** , **JustaFan** , **nicomack101** , **luvnanofate** , **Yuu** , **Junior Dos** , **Prince Ushio** and **animmd**

And finally **MinamiChun**

Your reviews are really the best XD and I thank you, and you especially, for being a great person and friend. I wished I could have stayed longer to talk to you more but unfortunately I probably won't use this account a lot anymore. I hope you have fun reading all the fanfics in the world and I'm sorry I couldn't finish this! ^^;

* * *

 **Shoutouts (Wattpad)**

There isn't much to say here 'cause I talk to all of you in the comments already XD

But again, thank you for all who viewed, voted, and commented.

All of you gave me the opportunity to meet one of the greatest people and friends ever! You're all hilarious and sometimes concerning- BUT AREN'T WE ALL!

But the true MVPs here has to definitely be

 **-_Red_Neko_-**

 **LilyWeiss7**

And finally

 **Eclair_Lover**

YOU THREE ARE IDIOTS BUT I LOVE YOU-

* * *

 **Let me once again thank you all for the wonderful journey of writing this fanfic.**

 **I'm sorry for not being able to write a KotoUmi smut but there is really nothing I can do orz.**

 **Finally, I like to say, yes, if you are willing to, then you may write a continuation of this story. But be sure to contact me so I can advertise it and even give a few notes here of this (but let's be honest this story REALLY had a lot of plot holes...). I might not be able to respond right away but please still try.**

 **And with that said, for one last time, I thank you all.**

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
